The second ward of Camelot
by Timelord-sorcerer
Summary: What if, Uther had two wards? One was of course Morgana, but the other was his niece Gabrielle. The episodes of Merlin with my OC in it, Hinted and eventually Merlin/OC
1. Chapter 1

**This is the episodes of Merlin but with my OC in it, hopefully it wont be bad, if it is I'm terribly sorry. I also apologise for and bad grammar and spelling.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Anything to do with Merlin, would be cool if I good though, the only thing I own is My OC**

**Chapter 1**

What if, Uther had two wards? One was of course Morgana, but the other was his niece, Gabrielle, Igraine's little sister's daughter. Gabrielle's Dad died at war, her mother died when Gabrielle was 3, Since Uther was the only living relative that her mother was close to she moved into the castle and she grew up With Arthur.  
Then they were joined by Morgana when Arthur was 7 and Gabrielle was 6. Arthur and Gabrielle always played Practical jokes on Morgana, Arthur and Gabrielle were like brother and sister. Once they were teens the thought of Morgana and Arthur getting married was brought up, then the practical jokes stopped.

"Come on Arthur! I want to dye her dresses red!" Gabrielle Whined,

"No!" Arthur shot back,

"You've gotten to boring since you got told you _might_ get married to Morgana,"

"Just be glad you can choose who you want to marry,"

"What?"

"You're my father's niece; he won't force you to marry,"

"Cool! But I want to marry a big strong nobleman, who will treat me like royalty,"

"You are like royalty" Arthur rolled his eyes. Gabrielle also rolled her eyes,

"You know what I mean,"

"I really don't,"

"You are such a boy!"

"I know, so are you,"

"AHHH I'm going to kill you!" Gabrielle shouted grabbing a sword,

"Bring it!" Arthur shouted also grabbing a sword. They were both blocking and striking with skill.

"You two are so pathetic!" Morgana said walking past with a small girl behind her, she looked the same age as Gabrielle,

"Pathetic!" Gabrielle and Arthur shouted, they looked at each other and ran at Morgana, Morgana screamed as grabbed a sword and started dodging attacks, after a while it turned into Gabrielle and Morgana vs. Arthur fight, it took 2 minuets for Arthur to be on the ground with two swords pointed at his chest,

"Fine you win!" Arthur said

"So who is that?" Gabrielle asked Morgana,

"Oh this is my maid servant, she's called Gwen, her first day on the job,"

"You have your own personal Maid servant!" Gabrielle said shocked,

"Yes?"

"Why?"

"Because obviously Uther likes me better" Morgana teased, Gabrielle looked shocked and ran off towards the castle

Arthur glared at Morgana, and than he ran after Gabrielle

Once at the throne room Gabrielle ran in, luckily the meeting had just finished. Uther saw that Gabrielle was crying and he walked her over to the throne, he sat down and put Gabrielle on his knee which made Gabrielle smile

"Uncle I'm 14, don't you think I'm a bit old to sit on your knee" Gabrielle smiled

"Yes, but it made you smile, so, so what" Uther replied "What's wrong?"

"Morgana said you liked her more than me"

"Well that's not true"

"But she has got a maid servant"

"Because she begged for one, if you want one I'll get you one"

"Nah, can I just share hers?"

"Some times, but not all the time"

"Why?"

"Because the only reason she has one is because she's not allowed to use any other servants, that was her deal"

"Oh ok"

"Is that what all this was about? Her having a maid servant?"

"No, you liking her more than me"

"Which we have proven is not true"

"Ok uncle, I love you"

"I… Love you too" They hugged and Gabriella ran out, and bumped into Arthur

"I've thought of something to cheer you up!" Arthur said

"What?" Gabrielle asked

"I've thought of a nick name for you" Arthur beamed

"What is it?" Gabrielle said with a huge grin

"Gabby"

Gabby's grin got bigger

"Arthur that's fantastic!" Gabby hugged Arthur

"Thought you would like it"

**AN: so… that's my first chapter, I know that wasn't an episode, but this was a Chapter so you can get to know Gabby, Was it good? Sorry if you didn't like it. Next chapter will be the start of the episodes :)**


	2. The Dragon's call part 1

A young boy was walking to Camelot, not just any boy, this boy was Merlin. He had travelled form Eldor, to seek a new life in Camelot; he is going to live with the court physician Gaius.

Back at Camelot they were getting ready for an execution, Uther was standing on a balcony looking down at the execution block, and Gabby was standing beside him.

"Gabby, could you please go support your cousin in training, I would prefer you not to watch this" Uther said

"Yes Uncle, as you wish" Gabby said with a bow and walked away

Merlin had walked through the gates of Camelot, and it was beautiful, the sight, smells the people talking in the market, he was walking towards the castle when he saw a big group of people, he walked towards them. There was a man with his head on the chopping block, and with one blow the man's head was no longer attached. Merlin winced; he didn't exactly want to see that on his first day here, well at all really.

* * *

"What had that man done Arthur?" Gabby asked Arthur who was currently taking of his armour

"He practised Magic" Arthur replied

"Oh…"

Arthur was struggling with is armour, Gabby noticed but didn't help. Arthur stopped and looked at Gabby

"What?" Gabby asked

"Well help me!" Arthur said

"Excuse me?"

"Help me!"

"What's the magic word?"

"What magic word!" Uther said, he has walked into the room and was standing behind Gabby

"Not a bad magic word uncle! I meant please!"

"Oh ok" Uther said "Arthur I want you to stay near the castle and have people around you all the time"

"Why?" Arthur asked

"A Sorceress has threatened to kill you"

"I'll be fine father"

"I know, I was just warning you, Gabby, you haven't been threatened but I want you to be safe too" Uther said

"Yes Uncle" she replied,

"Lady Helen will be here soon. Arthur, you are prince you don't need to say please, unless it's your cousin, then you might have to" Uther said with a smile and walked out

"Fine!" Arthur said "Please!"

"Ok" She said walking over to him and unfastened his armour

* * *

Our Young boy Merlin was in the stocks getting pelted with rotten fruit. Lukily for Merlin they eventually ran out of fruit to throw, once they had crowed left leaving a woman who walked over to Merlin.

"Hello, my name is Guinevere, but most people call me Gwen, I'm the lady Moraga's maid" Gwen said.

"Merlin, but most people call me idiot" Merlin replied, holding out his arm (although difficult to do) for Gwen to shake it, which she did.

"No what after you did, it was so brave"

"Really?"

"Yeah, even Arthur's cousin, Gabby, said so"

"Really?"

"Yeah let's ask her, she's just over there" Gwen said pointing with her head "Gabby! Come here! Please" Gabby walked over

"Careful Gwen, if my uncle heard you being so formal he would have your head"

"I'm sorry"

"It's fine, I don't mind, just be more careful" Gabby said then she spotted Merlin and bent over so they were at the same level,

"It was brave you stopping my Cousin, but I'm glad you didn't beat him" She stood up and stood next to Gwen

"I could have" Merlin said

"You think?" Gwen said "its just you don't look like one of those save the world kind of men, I'm not saying your not, its just Arthur does, and well… you don't look like that" Merlin and Gabby laughed

"I'm in disguise" Merlin said which made Gwen laugh

"Its, still good you stood up to him, Arthur's a bully and every one thought you were a hero" Gabby said

"Thanks" Merlin said. The crowed had come back with more rotten fruit

"Oh you two had better go, my fans are waiting.

**AN:I don't want huge chapters so I'm going to split each episode into two parts, and I'm also sorry if I don't get speech right ill try my best to stay close. Ill try to update both parts every day. So you're not left with half an episode. Plus I will be adding some bits or taking some bit out.**


	3. The Dragon's Call Part 2

Arthur was practising for the tournament coming up; the problem was he was practising on Merlin who wasn't that fantastic with a sword.

"Body! Shield! Body! Shield! Head!" Arthur shouted hitting Merlin were he said

"Head!" Merlin shouted "Ow" Arthur had hit him on the head. This carried on 'till Merlin was on the floor in pain. Gabby walked over.

"Aww Merlin what is he doing to you now?" Gabby asked, Merlin didn't reply he was in to much pain.

"I'm using him for practice!" Arthur said proudly

"Why don't you, no offence Merlin, use some one more trained or skilled?"

"Because they are all training too"

"Why don't you train with them?"

"You don't get it"

"Your right I don't… I know! Ill help you train" Gabby said "Can I borrow your sword Merlin?" Merlin nodded

"You can't help me! You're a girl!" Arthur shouted

"Didn't stop you when I was 14 and you were 15!"

"You're wearing a dress! You leg work wont be good enough!"

"Arthur!" Gabby said glaring at him.

"What!"

"Well you obviously can't use Merlin; he looks like he's going to pass out!"

"I need to work on my mace work!" Arthur said swing a mace around brushing Gabby off.

"I'm not looking!" Gabby said, she could here hitting and pain from Merlin, she didn't like it one bit. After about 10 minutes Arthur announced,

"I'm done!" And walked off, Leaving Merlin on the floor

"Merlin I'll walk you to Gaius, you definitely need him to look at you!"

Gabby and Merlin hobbled to Gaius. Once there Gaius looked at him and stretched his muscles for him so he wasn't in so much pain, but he still was in pain

"Do you here clanging?" Merlin asked

"No, I've got to go now, Bye Gaius" Gabby said hugging Gaius

"Still a hugger?" Gaius smiled

"Always will be!" Gabby said then she walked over to Merlin

"I don't really want to hurt you by hugging you, Bye Merlin!" She said patting him on the head and walking out. Merlin started smiling to himself.

"Don't look to happy, she hugs everyone!" Gaius said at Merlin's expression.

* * *

The Day of the tournament Merlin was helping Arthur put on his armour, Gabby was laughing at Merlin's feeble attempt.

"All done!" Merlin said looking triumphant

"Aren't you forgetting something...? My sword" Arthur said.

* * *

Uther gave the same speech he gave every year. Gabby was looking around the stadium, she saw Morgana eyeing all the men. Uther finished his speech and the fight begun! Arthur was first.

"Come on Arthur!" Gabby shouted, with in minutes Arthur had won. Other fights happened, but none of the interested Gabby, but one man did catch her eye, Knight Valiant was doing quite well.

The tournament carried on the next day. Something strange happened when knight Valiant was fighting, the man he was fighting collapsed and wouldn't get up, Gaius walked over to him and with help, took him back to his chambers.

Arthur was fighting a really big man; he looked twice the size of Arthur! Gabby hoped Arthur was going to win, well of course he would, he was Arthur! To Arthur's advantage the man was slow and it was that slowness that caused Arthur to win. The tournament was finished for the day, tomorrow Arthur and Knight Valiant were to fight, Gabby wasn't sure who would win, they were both extremely good.

* * *

Uther had dinner with Arthur, Valiant, Gabby and Morgana,

"Maybe you should stay in Camelot, we could use more knights like you" Uther suggested

"That would be a honour my lord" Valiant said back, Arthur didn't look happy, neither did Gabby but Morgana looked thrilled, Arthur and Gabby caught each others eyes and understood that they both didn't want him to stay.

Arthur left the dinner and entered his chambers were he met Merlin, who had a snake head in his hand, Merlin told the story about how Valiant was using magic to cheat in the competition and how knight Valiant had been fighting had been bit by a snake and how Merlin chopped his head off. After all the explaining the only thing Arthur had to say was

"You, you chopped its head off"

"Yes, Knight Valiant used it to bite Ewan, he used the shield so no one could see him" Merlin explained

"I don't like the guy but it doesn't mean he's cheating

"Gaius is making a antidote to the poison, when Ewan is healed you can ask him what happened, if you fight valiant in the tournament he will use the shield it's the only way he can beet you, look at it have you ever seen snakes like this Camelot?" Arthur picked up the head "It's true, I wouldn't lie to you" Merlin said

"I want you to swear to me what you are telling me is true"

"I swear it's true"

"Then I believe you" Arthur said and Merlin smiled "I will, tell my farther as soon as possible"

**An: I didn't know were to end it, so I'm going to end it here, ill update the second part after Merlin Series 3 episode 1!**

**Thanks to**

**DarkAngel2112 for alerting**

**Star-light1990 for favouring**

**Horse lover 20 for reviewing**

**And**

**SalJCDKSL for reviewing, and Happy Birthday! :D Hope you have a nice day :)**


	4. Valiant part 1

Arthur was practising for the tournament coming up; the problem was he was practising on Merlin who wasn't that fantastic with a sword.

"Body! Shield! Body! Shield! Head!" Arthur shouted hitting Merlin were he said

"Head!" Merlin shouted "Ow" Arthur had hit him on the head. This carried on 'till Merlin was on the floor in pain. Gabby walked over.

"Aww Merlin what is he doing to you now?" Gabby asked, Merlin didn't reply he was in to much pain.

"I'm using him for practice!" Arthur said proudly

"Why don't you, no offence Merlin, use some one more trained or skilled?"

"Because they are all training too"

"Why don't you train with them?"

"You don't get it"

"Your right I don't… I know! Ill help you train" Gabby said "Can I borrow your sword Merlin?" Merlin nodded

"You can't help me! You're a girl!" Arthur shouted

"Didn't stop you when I was 14 and you were 15!"

"You're wearing a dress! You leg work wont be good enough!"

"Arthur!" Gabby said glaring at him.

"What!"

"Well you obviously can't use Merlin; he looks like he's going to pass out!"

"I need to work on my mace work!" Arthur said swing a mace around brushing Gabby off.

"I'm not looking!" Gabby said, she could here hitting and pain from Merlin, she didn't like it one bit. After about 10 minutes Arthur announced,

"I'm done!" And walked off, Leaving Merlin on the floor

"Merlin I'll walk you to Gaius, you definitely need him to look at you!"

Gabby and Merlin hobbled to Gaius. Once there Gaius looked at him and stretched his muscles for him so he wasn't in so much pain, but he still was in pain

"Do you here clanging?" Merlin asked

"No, I've got to go now, Bye Gaius" Gabby said hugging Gaius

"Still a hugger?" Gaius smiled

"Always will be!" Gabby said then she walked over to Merlin

"I don't really want to hurt you by hugging you, Bye Merlin!" She said patting him on the head and walking out. Merlin started smiling to himself.

"Don't look to happy, she hugs everyone!" Gaius said at Merlin's expression.

* * *

The Day of the tournament Merlin was helping Arthur put on his armour, Gabby was laughing at Merlin's feeble attempt.

"All done!" Merlin said looking triumphant

"Aren't you forgetting something...? My sword" Arthur said.

* * *

Uther gave the same speech he gave every year. Gabby was looking around the stadium, she saw Morgana eyeing all the men. Uther finished his speech and the fight begun! Arthur was first.

"Come on Arthur!" Gabby shouted, with in minutes Arthur had won. Other fights happened, but none of the interested Gabby, but one man did catch her eye, Knight Valiant was doing quite well.

The tournament carried on the next day. Something strange happened when knight Valiant was fighting, the man he was fighting collapsed and wouldn't get up, Gaius walked over to him and with help, took him back to his chambers.

Arthur was fighting a really big man; he looked twice the size of Arthur! Gabby hoped Arthur was going to win, well of course he would, he was Arthur! To Arthur's advantage the man was slow and it was that slowness that caused Arthur to win. The tournament was finished for the day, tomorrow Arthur and Knight Valiant were to fight, Gabby wasn't sure who would win, they were both extremely good.

* * *

Uther had dinner with Arthur, Valiant, Gabby and Morgana,

"Maybe you should stay in Camelot, we could use more knights like you" Uther suggested

"That would be a honour my lord" Valiant said back, Arthur didn't look happy, neither did Gabby but Morgana looked thrilled, Arthur and Gabby caught each others eyes and understood that they both didn't want him to stay.

Arthur left the dinner and entered his chambers were he met Merlin, who had a snake head in his hand, Merlin told the story about how Valiant was using magic to cheat in the competition and how knight Valiant had been fighting had been bit by a snake and how Merlin chopped his head off. After all the explaining the only thing Arthur had to say was

"You, you chopped its head off"

"Yes, Knight Valiant used it to bite Ewan, he used the shield so no one could see him" Merlin explained

"I don't like the guy but it doesn't mean he's cheating

"Gaius is making a antidote to the poison, when Ewan is healed you can ask him what happened, if you fight valiant in the tournament he will use the shield it's the only way he can beet you, look at it have you ever seen snakes like this Camelot?" Arthur picked up the head "It's true, I wouldn't lie to you" Merlin said

"I want you to swear to me what you are telling me is true"

"I swear it's true"

"Then I believe you" Arthur said and Merlin smiled "I will, tell my farther as soon as possible"

**An: I didn't know were to end it, so I'm going to end it here, ill update the second part after Merlin Series 3 episode 1!**

**Thanks to**

**DarkAngel2112 for alerting**

**Star-light1990 for favouring**

**Horse lover 20 for reviewing**

**And**

**SalJCDKSL for reviewing, and Happy Birthday! :D Hope you have a nice day :)**


	5. Valiant part 2

Arthur had summoned everyone to the throne room; Gabby was beside Uther and noticed that Valiant and Morgana were standing scarily close to each other. Once the meeting had begun Arthur said,

"I believe Knight Valiant is using a magic shield to cheat in the tournament."

"Valiant what do you have to say to this?" Uther said looking at Valiant

"I think this is ridiculous! I have never used magic!" Valiant said looking outraged, Gabby looked at Merlin as if to ask 'Is this true?' and Merlin nodded; Knight Valiant continued "does your son have any proof to prove this accusation?"

"Do you Arthur?" Uther asked,

"I do" Arthur said motioning Merlin to walk forward, Merlin passed the snake head to Uther. Uther examined it closely

"Can I look at your shield?" Uther asked

Merlin whispered in Arthurs ear "Don't let him get to close"

Arthur pulled out his sword "Don't get to close my lord", Gaius walked in and started talking to Merlin

"As you see my lord it's just an ordinary shield" Valiant said

"Of course he isn't going to let everyone see the snakes come alive!" Arthur said

"Then how am I supposed to know what you say is true?" Uther asked

"I have a witness, Knight Ewan was bitten by one of the snakes while fighting Knight Valiant, he was badly poisoned but he has received an antidote so he will confirm the Knight Valiant is using magic" Arthur said

"Where is this witness?" Uther asked

"He should be here" Arthur said looking at Merlin who whispered something in his ear "I'm sorry but he is dead"

"So you have no proof to support these accusations! Have you seen Valiant using Magic?" Uther said

"No" Arthur replied "But my servant fought…"

"Your servant!" Uther said with a disgusted face "You make these accusations against a knight, on the word of your servant!"

"I believe he is telling the truth!"

"My lord, if Arthur is making this up so he doesn't have to fight me I'm willing to except his withdrawal" Valiant said looking smug

"I've seen those snakes come alive!" Merlin said

"You dare speak!" Uther said as guards were taking Merlin away but they stopped after knight Valiant said it was fine to let him go

* * *

**(AN:****I've swapped Gwen for Gabby is this scene)**

Gabby heard that Arthur had sacked Merlin for the while magic incident so while walking around the court yard she saw him sitting on the steps and sat down next to him

"Hello Merlin" Gabby said

"Hi Gabby" Merlin sighed

"Is it true what Arthur said about Valiant using magic?"

Merlin nodded,

"What are you going to do?"

"Why does everyone think it's up to me to do something about it?"

Gabby hugged Merlin to make him feel better "Because it is, Merlin, isn't it? You have to show every one you were right and they were wrong!" Gabby said as she stopped hugging him, Merlin's cheeks were a bit red from the hug but didn't look any happier.

"And how do I do that?" He asked looking at her

"I don't know" she said looking down. Merlin started looking around and saw a dog statue,

"That's it" he whispered and he stood up and walked towards it

"Where are you going?" Gabby asked and walked after him and started laughing at his attempt to pick up a statue.

"Do you have a wheelbarrow?" Merlin asked

"No, sorry, but I can get you one" Gabby replied

* * *

The fight the next day wasn't a good one, Arthur was becoming more tired by the second. A movement on Valiant's shield caused everyone eyes to be drawn to the shield, the snakes where coming out of the shield!

"I didn't summon you!" Valiant shouted

"It's true" Uther said

"No we all see you for who you really are!" Arthur shouted, the snakes were getting closer and closer Morgana shouted "Arthur!" He turned to look at her and she threw a sword at him, with one swift movement, Arthur chopped the snakes heads off, he stabbed valiant in the stomach and whispered something in his ear then let him fall to the ground dead.

* * *

That night at the party Uther announced Arthur's arrival and Arthur walked in and offered his arm to Morgana

"My Lady" He said

"My champion" she replied taking his arm, they walked down the aisle and once at the bottom they separated

"You couldn't have won with out me" Morgana said

"I could of" Arthur said

"I passed you the sword"

"I'm sure I could have found a way to fight the snakes"

"You just don't want to admit you were saved by a girl"

"Because I wasn't"

"You know I wish it was valiant escorting me!"

"So do I, then I wouldn't have to listen to you!"

Morgana stormed off and Arthur walked over to Merlin and said

"Can you believe Morgana, she said she helped me"

"She did". Arthur sighed, clearly annoyed with these 'accusations' he glance around the room when something caught his attention.

"Who is that dancing with Gabby?" Arthur said shocked, Merlin looked over to see a man dancing with Gabby, Merlin didn't know what it was but he felt something in the pit of his stomach and it hurt.

"Anyway" Arthur said looking back at Merlin, "I just wanted to say I was wrong and it was unfair to sack you"

"Just buy me a drink and call it even" Merlin suggested

"I can't really be seen buying Drinks for my servant" Arthur said

"Your servant? You sacked me"

"Well, I'm hiring you again, I need you to: Muck out my horses, clean my amour, sharpen my sword and my dogs need exercising" Arthur said

'Well, freedom was good while it lasted' Merlin thought.

**AN: OMG Merlin series 3 was amazing! I'm not going to say any more in case people haven't watched it but omg it was brilliant!**

**Thanks to**

**SalJCDKSL for reviewing :)**  
**and**  
**horse lover 20 for reviewing :)**


	6. The Mark of Nimueh part 1

Gabby had heard that there was a disease going around so she wanted to talk to Gaius to see what disease it was, just so she could keep an eye out for any effects it may have. She knocked on the door and walked in

"Gabby!" Gaius said as if she walked in on something she wasn't supposed too,

"If I'm not supposed to be here I can go" Gabby said

"No its fine, you can talk to Merlin while I look at the body closer" Gaius said pointing to the body, Merlin walked towards Gabby and smiled

"Hi Gabby" Merlin said with a smile

"Hi Merlin" Gabby replied, they stood there not talking until,

"So… is Gabby your real name? Or is it something else?" Merlin asked trying to start a conversation,

"My name is Gabrielle but Arthur gave me the name Gabby when I was 14 and ever since then everyone, including the king, has called me Gabby" Gabby answered

"Gabrielle sounds like a nice name" Merlin said

"Thanks" Gabby said blushing, then Arthur and guards came bursting in

"Sorry Gaius" Arthur said "We are searching every room in the village"

"What for?" Gaius said

"For a sorcerer" Arthur said

"Why would one be here?" Gaius said

"Sorry, I'm just doing my job" Arthur said, the guards had stopped looking and Arthur asked "What's that room up there?"

"My room" Merlin said, Arthur walked up the stairs, Gaius whispered something in Merlin's ear and Merlin looked shocked,

"Merlin come here, look what I found!" Arthur shouted down the stairs, Merlin took Gabby's hand and they walked towards Merlin's room once there they found Arthur looking in a cupboard

"I've found something you can put things in, it's called a cupboard" Arthur said, Gabby started laughing and Arthur spotted her

"What are you doing here Gabby?" Arthur asked

"Talking to my friends, or is that illegal now?" Gabby said smugly but Arthur looked annoyed

"What would the king do if you caught the disease?" Arthur shouted he grabbed Gabby's wrist and pulled her out of Merlin's room and to the front door when he asked

"How long will it take to find the cure?"

"Depends on how many interruptions I get" Gaius said and Arthur left with Gabby.

* * *

There was body's all over the court yard, they were beginning to scare Gabby, she had never seen that many bodies, she needed to talk to Uther, because apart from him and Arthur she only had Merlin to talk to and she wasn't allowed to talk to Merlin at the moment, she would never tell Uther this but she preferred to talk to Merlin then him, she had no idea why though.

"Uncle?" Gabby asked sticking her head around the huge door

"Yes my child" Uther said spotting Gabby, Gabby walked further in the room,

"Uncle the bodies are starting to scare me and I'm also scared that I'm going to catch the disease or one of my friends will"

Uther walked to her and held her hands "Everything will be ok, once Gaius has found an antidote we will all be fine"

Arthur walked in the room

"Found anything?" Uther asked

"Nothing, I've searched everywhere but I haven't found anything, I don't know were else to look"

"I want you to make a curfew, no one is allowed on the streets after curfew" Uther said walking away. "And cut off the lower village, because that's were most of the victims are and isolate the area"

"What about the people who live there?" Arthur asked

"Don't you think I have considered it? What else is there to do? I have to protect the rest of the city" Uther said, Arthur nodded; neither of them had noticed that Gabby had left.

* * *

Another day passed and even more bodies were getting added to the pile. Gabby, Uther, Arthur and Gaius were in the throne room, Gaius just told them that it was the water spreading the disease,

"Cut off the water" Arthur suggested,

"The city can't survive with out water" Gaius said,

"Then we must find the sorcerer!" Uther shouted

"I don't think the sorcerer is in Camelot!" Arthur said

"Then search the villages" Uther said

"We have started, but we can not search the whole kingdom!"

"And I can not stand by and watch out people dying"

Arthur nodded and left the room. Arthur was walking around the village when he saw Gwen's dad,

"I thought you had the disease?" Arthur asked

"I did, but I woke up this morning feeling better than before" He replied

"Perhaps you had a different illness?"

"You're kidding! I felt like death its self!"

"Then what happened?"

"I don't know, I woke up, suddenly it was gone!"

"That's remarkable, was anyone with you when this happened?"

"Just my daughter, Gwen"

Arthur walked off and guards followed him to Gwen's home, were they found something unnatural, it was glowing. They went back into the castle and arrested Gwen.

"No! Please no! I haven't done anything! Nooooo!" Gwen shouted as she was dragged down a corridor.

**AN: I haven't said what Gabby Looks like have I? Sorry about that! Well she has Blond-y brown-y hair, because Arthur's mum did and she is related through that part of the family, she has blue eyes again because Arthur's mum did… she is about up to Arthur's noise in height, hope that helps, but that's how I see her, if you see her differently that's fine.**

**I'll put the next chapter up after Merlin again :)**

**Thank you SalJCDKSL for reviewing**

**Oh! soon the big hinted slash-y-ness will start**


	7. The Mark of Nimueh part 2

Gwen was to be executed for sorcery, Morgana was convinced that Gwen was innocent, as much as it pained Gabby, she agreed with Morgana.

Morgana and Arthur had both had their say in the matter although it just made Gwen's punishment worse due to Uther's harshness and blindness.

"Don't you have something to say to me?" Uther said turning to Gabby

"No, I believe when you make your decisions you stick to them, but know this uncle I will love you no mater what, but I guarantee that Morgana and I will never talk to you again if you go through with this I have known Gwen long enough to know that she isn't a sorcerer and I would hate to see a innocent girl die, Morgana will never forgive you for killing her best friend" Gabby said then left with a confidant stride, hopefully she had persuaded her uncle.

* * *

Merlin wasn't going to let Gwen die! It had been a hour since it was decided, so there was hopefully a meeting so witnesses could see him confessing, he ran into the throne room and shouted

"It was me! Gwen is not the sorcerer I am!"

"MERLIN" Gaius shouted "Are you mad?"

"I will not let her die for me! I place my self at your mercy"

Uther waves his hand had guards grabbed Merlin

"Father! I will not allow this! There is no way _Merlin_ is a sorcerer" Arthur said walking towards Merlin

"Did you not hear him?" Uther asked

"Yes"

"Then why would he fabricate such a story?"

"Because… as Gaius said he has a grave, mental disease"

"Really"

"He's in love"

"What?" Merlin asked

"With Gwen" Arthur said

"I am not!"

"Yes you are, I saw you with the flower she gave you yesterday!"

"I don't even think about her like that!"

"It's all right" Arthur said putting his arm around Merlin "you can admit it"

"Perhaps she has put a spell on you" Uther said smiling "Don't waste my time again, release him"

* * *

Arthur was telling Gabby about what Merlin did and Arthur was almost crying with laughter.

"Well at least he's trying to save his friend!" Gabby said

"But he loves her!" Arthur said

"You honestly think that"

"Yes"

"Well if he loves Gwen then you love Morgana!"

"That's wrong… but in that case if I love Morgana then you love Gaius!"

"I actually feel sick, excuse me while I throw up!"

"Well just think I you do throw up you get to go see Gaius and he makes you feel better"

Gabby had a disgusted face and walked out of the room. She was going to help Gwen.

* * *

Gabby snuck to Gaius's chambers and opened the door to see Merlin and Gaius over a book.

"I'm just here to help Gwen" Gabby said

"That's ok" Gaius said, Gabby looked at him and burst out laughing, Merlin and Gaius gave her confused looks

"Anyway... the creature is an Afanc" Merlin said still giving Gabby a confused look, Morgana walked in

"I want to help Gwen! What is she doing here" Morgana said spotting Gabby

"I'm here to help Gwen" Gabby said

"No I am, anyway, you don't even like her so but off"

"The more help you get the easier it will be to prove her innocence!" Gabby said

"You just want the glory!"

"What glory!"

"Stop fighting" Gaius said, "the more time you spend fighting the less time Gwen has" the two girls shut up.

"We need Arthur" Merlin said

"Arthur?" Morgana said

"Yes, there is an afanc in the water supply we need him to kill it"

"Ill deal with Arthur!" Morgana said leaving

"I'll deal with Arthur!" Gabby said mimicking Morgana's voice

* * *

Morgana, Gabby, Arthur and Merlin walked into the cave were the water was. They all had torches, Gabby with out realising grabbed onto Merlin's arm, Merlin blushed, he was glad that due to the limited light nobody could see him. As they walked further down Gabby never let go of Merlin's arm but as the cave was getting darker and darker because the entrance was getting further and further away Gabby squealed and shoved her head in the crook of Merlin's neck. Arthur turned around and saw this

"Gabby you aren't afraid of the dark are you?" Arthur asked, Gabby shook her head but she didn't take her head away from Merlin. "Then why are you hiding into Merlin"

"No reason" Gabby's muffled voice said

"Yeah, I believe you, if I were you I wouldn't hide with Merlin, he wouldn't protect you from anything, anyway I think you and Morgana should go back now"

"No Arthur!" Morgana said "We want to help!" Arthur sighed

"My father would have us both in chains if he knew I was putting you two in danger"

"Good job he doesn't know"

"You could get hurt"

"So could you, if you don't get out of my way" Morgana said pushing past Arthur.

The cave split into two, Arthur and Morgana went one way and Merlin and Gabby went the other since Gabby wouldn't let go of Merlin's arm. Somehow they all met up again but with a third exit, the afanc came out slowly and ran off. They all followed it and reached a water supply, Merlin whispered something so quiet not even Gabby herd him, there was a gush of wind and the fire from the torches caught on the afanc and it burned.

Gwen was released and everyone still thought that Merlin loved Gwen, but if that was the price to pay for Gwen's life he didn't care, well he did care if a certain someone thought it, that would be bad…

**AN: Merlin series 3 ep 2 was Awesome! Can't wait 'till next week :D !**

**Thank you SalJCDKSL for reviewing :)**


	8. The Poisoned Chalice Part 1

**AN: in this chapter some****Gwen parts will be done by Gabby and will be more slashy. I don't even thinks that's a word, but oh well :P**

Camelot was getting ready for a feast, not just any feast though, a treaty was to be signed! Everyone was running around making sure everything was in order. Once the guests had arrived they marched towards each other in the throne room,

"King Bayard of Mercia, Camelot welcomes you, the treaty we sign today will end war and make a friendship between our two kingdoms" Uther said, Uther and Bayard shook hands and everyone clapped.

* * *

'The feast is so boring' Gabby thought, she was just going to look at people who are doing things because people think they aren't being watched, like one time she saw a knight pick his nose then flick it across the room, Gabby looked around the room and saw Merlin dressed in his servant uniform 'He looks so cute in that hat, No! Wait he's a servant he's not cute! But that hat does make him look incredibly cute, No stop it! Look at someone else! Oh that man looks a tad dodgy….' Gabby looked away then looked back, she couldn't help it, she saw Merlin catch eyes with a maidservant she had never seen before and he ripped of his hat and started smiling at the maidservant, Gabby couldn't help it but she scowled at the maidservant. Suddenly everyone started clapping, 'oh it must be signed now!' Gabby looked back to were Merlin was standing but he wasn't there, neither was that maidservant!

"Gabby are you ok?" Arthur whispered "you look like you could kill someone"

"I'm fine" Gabby said putting on a fake smile.

King Bayard made the longest speech in history, but just as they were about to drink Merlin ran in shouting taking Arthurs goblet from him,

"It's poison! Don't drink it!"

"Merlin what are you doing!" Arthur shouted

"The goblet has poison in it!"

"This is an outrage!" King Bayard said drawing his sword, but as he did this so did every knight in the room,

"You are out numbered Bayard"

"Merlin," Arthur said "have you been at the slow gin again?" Arthur said trying to take the goblet from Merlin

"You will tell me why you think this unless you would like to be strung" Uther said looking the goblet

"King Bayard was seen lacing the goblet with poison!" Merlin shouted

"And who saw this?" Uther asked

"I would rather not say, because they were frightened to tell me"

Uther nodded taking the cup from Merlin and looked inside

"I have not put poison in it!" Bayard said

"if it is not laced with poison you wouldn't mind drinking it," Uther said passing the cup towards Bayard but as Bayard reached for it Uther took it back "No wait if it is poison I want the pleasure of killing you my self" Uther said passing the goblet to Merlin "and if it's not you can do what you will to Merlin"

"Father!" Arthur said trying to take the goblet again from Merlin, but Merlin simply put it out of his reach again

"No, I don't mind proving it has poison" Merlin said as he lifted the cup to his mouth and drank.

After a few seconds Merlin said "Its fine," Gabby let out a breath she didn't realise she was holding, But the Merlin started choking and he fell to the floor, guards grabbed Bayard, Gabby and Arthur were by Merlin's side with a flash, Arthur lifted Merlin up and carried him to Gaius's chambers.

"Gwen get me some water and a towel" Gaius said as Arthur laid Merlin down on a table, Gabby just stared unable to do anything. Gwen came back and placed the towel on Merlin's forehead, he was gaining a temperature, Gabby just blanked out, just stared at the floor, next thing she knew Arthur had left the room and so had Gwen. Gaius suggested she should go to bed to get a good nights sleep, Gabby refused to go, her Best friend, apart from Arthur, had been poisoned and she will stay with him 'till he gets better or 'till he… well he wont, so she is just going to stay here 'till he gets better.

"Well at least sleep in Merlin's room for now if you don't want to leave, we don't want you ill from lack of sleep!" Gaius said, Gabby sighed, hugged Gaius, said good night and then did something that shocked Gaius, she bent down and kissed Merlin's forehead and walked up the stairs.

* * *

Gwen walked in the next morning, and saw Gaius working on the parts of the antidote that didn't need the flower and Gabby sitting beside Merlin.

"Arthur has left to get the flower even though Uther has told him not to" Gwen said

"Well that is very good of him" Gaius said,

Merlin started mumbling something in his sleep

"What language is that?" Gwen asked

"Just mumbling" Gaius answered. All of a sudden Merlin started to breathe more heavily, Gaius ran to his side and pulled the arm of his sleeve down, Merlin had a mark! This shocked Gaius, he rushed to his book and read

"Once markings show, death will follow with in two days"

"What!" Gabby shouted looking sadly at Merlin, 'Two days' she thought 'you had better hurry up Arthur!'

**AN: I'm so sorry, but chapter two might have to go up tomorrow, sorry, I'll try my best to put it up today its just I haven't written it yet 'cause I haven't really had time to do it sorry. Anyway…..**

**Thanks to**

**SalJCDKSL for reviewing**

**selene Sheppard for story alerting**

**.Booth. for Favouring and alerting**

**own-girl-own-world for Favouring**

**and**

**Nimway Emrys for Favouring **

**I'm so happy I get to thank so many people :D**


	9. The Poisoned Chalice Part 2

"But you said he had 4 days!" Gabby shouted looking shocked

"Some things can speed up the potions affect" Gaius replied trying to stay calm

"Like what?" Gabby asked

"Magic"

"But King Bayard doesn't have magic" Gwen said looking confused

"I know" Gaius said thinking, "it can't have been, she wouldn't dare come here, unless…"

"Unless what?" Gabby asked

"What happened to the servant girl?" Gaius said

"What servant girl?" Gwen asked

"The one who went somewhere with Merlin before he ran in" Gaius said

"She had dark hair, very beautiful" Gwen said

"Find her!" Gaius said "Quickly"

Gwen ran out of the room and Gaius sat next to Gabby who was silently crying, even though she will deny it later.

* * *

Gwen looked in all of the cells but the girl wasn't there, so she ran back to Gaius as fast as she could.

"She isn't there is she?" Gaius asked

"No and no one has seen her since the feast"

"Who is she?" Gabby asked?

"Not who she claims to be" Gaius said

"But you know don't you?" Gwen asked

"Cara, but that's not her name, well not her real name anyway?"

"But who is she?" Gabby asked

"A powerful sorceress"

"Maybe we could tell Uther, he could send riders out after her" Gabby suggested

"No, she will be long gone" Gaius said with a sigh "Its impossible to know were though… oh no!"

"What?" Gabby said with wide eyes

"She will know the only place were the flower grows! It will be a trap for Arthur"

"Arthur, Arthur" Merlin mumbled "it's a trap, it's a trap"

"He's getting worse isn't he" Gwen said behind her tears

"Yes, the poison is setting in, his fever is getting worse" Gaius said

* * *

Merlin started mumbling words again, Gaius looked around the room, Gabby had fallen asleep at Merlin's feet he just needed to get rid of Gwen for a little bit in case the mumbling became spells

"Gwen will you get me some more wolfs bane?"

"Sure" Gwen said getting up and leaving

"Come on Merlin, you must fight it" Gaius said patting Merlin's forehead with a damp towel

"Arthur" Merlin said "Its to dark!, its to dark!" then he started to say something and a glow came from under the sheets, Gaius lifted the sheets up and there resting on Merlin's hand was a big blue orb, Gaius looked shocked and quickly looked a Gabby 'I'm glad she's a heavy sleeper

"Follow the light!" Merlin shouted "no leave them Arthur! Follow the light! Hurry, Climb faster!"

Merlin then stopped shouting and his light went out.

* * *

The next day, Merlin was hardly breathing, Gabby was shocked she just stared at Merlin, Gwen walked in

"Arthur is back, but he is under arrest" Gwen said

"Merlin hasn't got much time, has Arthur got the flower?" Gaius asked

"I don't know, Uther won't allow anyone to see him, is there nothing we can do?"

"Only the flower can save him" Gaius said

"I can sneak into the dungeon" Gwen suggested

"That would be dangerous" Gaius said

"Or I could" Gabby said

"What?" Gaius said

"They can't stop me going to see my cousin can they?" Gabby said

"Well… no" Gaius said

"Well I'll go" Gabby said she turned to look at Merlin and said "Don't die while I'm gone"

Gabby walked into the dungeon, when a guard stopped her

"Sorry my lady, Uther won't allow anyone to see him"

"What will Uther do when he finds out that you won't let his ward see her cousin, the last guard who stopped me doing what I wanted, well… I'd rather not say but it was horrible" Gabby said with a smile on her face, she was lying but the guard didn't need to know that. The guard looked horrified and let her pass "Thank you" Gabby said with a grin and ran to Arthur's cell. She hugged Arthur but she whispered in his ear

"Did you get it?"

"Yes" Arthur replied. As they separated there hands brushed against each other, Gabby smiled and left the dungeon, she ran back to Gaius's chamber and passed the flower to Gaius. Gaius mixed the flower with the other mixture then stopped

"What?" Gwen asked

"What if it needs magic to make?"

"We can't, even we could it's against the law!" Gwen said

"Gwen" Gabby said "Could you get us some more water please"

"Sure" Gwen nodded leaving the room, Gabby looked at Gaius

"Gaius, I know you used magic 20 years ago, please try now, I promise I wont tell, just please" Gabby begged, Gaius nodded and started to say a spell then stopped, he caught Gabby's pleading eyes and started again

"Sythan arrest wearth feasceaft funden. Denum æfter dome. Dreamleas gebad he gewinnes longsum" The potion started to bubble, Gwen came back in as they started giving the potion to Merlin, Merlin stopped breathing, Gaius checked his pulse and then listened to his chest.

"He's dead" Gaius said, Gabby breathed in and her eyes started to water, she stood up and looked away biting her lip

"I should of looked after him better" she herd Gaius say, Gabby turned around and saw Gwen and Gaius hugging, but then she saw Merlin's body in the corned of her eye and quickly faced away again. She was about to leave when she herd a voice like Merlin's say

"That's disgusting! Your old enough to be her grandfather" Gabby turned around with a huge grin, He was alive! She was about to hug him when Gwen grabbed Merlin's face and kissed him on the lips, Gabby was shocked, she left, but Gwen and Merlin were to engrossed with the kiss to notice,

"Sorry, I thought you were dead" Gwen said after they stopped

"Er…" Merlin said

Gaius wanting to change the subject asked "Were did Gabby go?"

"Gabby?" Merlin asked

"Yes she's never left your side the whole time, well she did once but that was to sneak into the dudgeon to get the antidote from Arthur"

Merlin looked shocked,

"Do you think she left because she thought Merlin was dead?" Gwen said

"If she did, she doesn't know he is alive!" Gaius said. Gwen ran after her and grabbed her arm

"My lady! Merlin is alive" Gwen shouted grabbing her wrist pulling her back, Gabby turned around and slapped her across the face

"I know! I'm not thick, and don't touch me again, you have no right or authority to do so!" Gabby said.

Gabby ran all the way to the dudgeon past the guards and the guard who was at the bars saw her coming and opened the gate, she ran into Arthur's arms and just cried, after 10 minuets she stopped crying and Arthur asked

"Is he dead?" Gabby shook her head 'then why are you crying?' Arthur thought.

Arthur was released from prison, and Merlin went back to his serving job, Gwen, although she had no right wanted to slap Gabby in revenge, but she wasn't allowed, so she didn't, Gabby decided she didn't care if Merlin and Gwen were in a relationship, as long as they were happy…. But slapping did Gwen feel good.

**AN:****Please don't hate Gabby, she was mad, she really is a nice person anyway…**

**This is one of my favourite episodes, my best bits in it is**

**A) Arthur: "I can't just stand by and watch him die" Uther: "Then don't look"**

**And B) I can't remember the dialog so I'll just say the basic dialog**

**Nimueh: "Will you help me, I'm lost" Arthur "Yes, but I need to find something first" Nimueh: "I can help, I know this place"…. :/ How can she be lost but know the forest? But yes those are my favourite bits but I didn't write them in :)**

**Thank you**

**SalJCDKSL for reviewing******


	10. Lancelot Part 1

'Who do hate more? Gwen or Morgana, Morgana or Gwen? Well Morgana hasn't really done anything to me I just dislike her, but Gwen…. argh, yes Gwen is definitely the worst! All nice and lovy dovey with Merlin were Morgana is just horrible. So yes Gwen is the worst!' Gabby thought as she was on horse back with Uther and Arthur, a village had been attacked by a monster.

"It has wings and…" Arthur stopped

"What?" Uther asked

"It took no live stock, only people, what ever it is it has a taste for human flesh"

"Put sentries on every out line village, put the look out on red alert if this thing ever comes to Camelot we must be ready"

They all rode back to Camelot.

* * *

Arthur was training his knights and since Gabby had nothing better to do she watched. She saw Merlin and fell over the swords, she stood up and smiled going bright red at all the men staring at her. She looked over at Merlin who was whispering to a man she had never seen before… oh great!

"Who is that?" Lancelot asked pointing with his head towards Gabby

"Gabby" Said Merlin with a smile on his face "One of my best friends, even though we haven't spoke since I almost died"

"Why?"

"I have no idea"

Arthur started fighting with a man who ran at him. If you could survive in combat with Arthur for a minute or if you could defeat Arthur in that minute you could become a knight of Camelot. But Arthur being Arthur won with in seconds.

* * *

Later that day Gabby was walking around the castle when she saw Merlin and that man. They were talking and Gabby being Gabby had to follow and listen

"She seams lovely" The man said, Merlin give him a questionable glance

"Gwen"

"Oh yeah she is, and the best seamstress in Camelot I promise" Merlin said

"Are you two? You know?" The man asked Merlin laughed

"Oh no! no, no" Merlin said, the herd a squeal and turned around to see Gabby she looked red again

"Er…. Hi" she waved at them "I just… found out that…. It's almost my birthday, I forgot when it was silly me"

"When is your birthday?" Merlin asked

"3 months" Gabby said then smacked her forehead "I'm going to go, bye Merlin and…"

"Lancelot"

"And Lancelot"

* * *

Arthur was again training his knights when Lancelot come over in his armour and seal of nobility, Gabby was again watching since she still had nothing better to do. Lancelot gave Arthur his seal while bowing and Arthur smacked him in the face, Gwen grabbed Merlin's arm and then quickly let go, Gabby saw this 'don't get mad don't get mad, some one seams jealous, no I don't! Yes you do! Oh great I'm talking to my self!'

"Sluggish reactions, you would be dead by now, come back when you are ready" Arthur said

"I'm ready now, my lord" Lancelot said

"Well you can start by cleaning out my stables" Arthur said, Merlin gave Lancelot the thumbs up.

* * *

The next day Gabby was walking around the village when she saw Lancelot and Arthur fighting, Lancelot was good and managed not to fall down. Once they stopped fighting the warning bells went off, the flying beast had attacked another village! Many people were injured, and Uther wanted the number of knight to protect us to go up.

It was Lancelot's time to face Arthur. Gabby wanted to watch, she wanted to see if he made it of not, they were both very talented! When Arthur swung Lancelot ducked, when Lancelot swung Arthur ducked. But Arthur hit Lancelot down; it was over, Lancelot failed… Arthur walked over to him to take his ribbon off but Lancelot kicked his legs under Arthur's and Arthur went flying Lancelot got up and placed the swords point on Arthur chest. Arthur stood up furious and made Lancelot kneel on the floor and Arthur pointed a sword at him… Arthur was in a bad mood.

**AN: I'm sorry but I updated tonight instead of tomorrow because I'm not here over the week end, but I will try to put part 2 up on Monday****night or something :) and sorry its not as long I'll try to make the second part longer :)**

**Thanks to**

**SalJCDKSL for reviewing**

**toshiba27 for alerting**

**Raine44354 for alerting**

**Ellerosse for alerting**

**And**

**lolly59034 for favouring **


	11. Lancelot Part 2

Arthur wasn't going to slaughter Lancelot, he was going to knight him! Well Uther was.

"Arise Sir Lancelot, Knight of Camelot" Uther said placing a sword on his shoulders. Everyone started clapping, even Gabby, she looked towards Morgana and Gwen who were whispering 'do them two just fancy every man in Camelot or something!' Then she looked over and saw Uther talking to Lancelot, once they had stopped talking Uther gave a woman Lancelot's seal of nobility 'this can't be good….'

* * *

That night there was a party for Lancelot, Lancelot and Arthur were talking when Uther said

"Lancelot it is now time to dance with my ward…" Morgana sat up and started brushing her knees "Gabby" Morgana looked shocked, Gabby smiled and while walking past Morgana, she couldn't help it but she stuck her tongue out at her. Lancelot held out his hand for Gabby to take it, the music started, everyone was watching them, including Merlin who got that feeling in his stomach again, Gaby was smiling but she didn't know why and Lancelot leaned closer to her face so his lips were inline with her ear and whispered

"I know your secret"

"What secret?" Gabby whispered back

"You're in love"

"With whom?"

"Merlin"

"I am not!" Gabby said going red and her smile getting wider

"I see the way you look at him, you fell over the swords when you saw him, you squealed when you found out it was your 'birthday' soon and also they way you just denied it proves it"

"I don't like him" Gabby said still smiling

"Keep telling your self that, but its going to get you no where" The song finished and Lancelot left Gabby looking very red and shocked on the dance floor.

Arthur and Lancelot were talking but Lancelot was staring at Gwen 'I know two of your secrets Lancelot' Gabby thought, after Arthur made a speech and everyone clapped Lancelot walked over to talk to Merlin and Gwen 'now is the perfect time'

"Hello" Gabby said waving

"Oh its you" Gwen said

"You may know a secret that's not true Lancelot" Gabby said

"It is true" Lancelot said

"Not, anyway I know two secrets about you"

"What would that be?"

"One, you are in love"

"Yep"

"and Two, you are not of noble blood, see, people say I'm not smart, don't worry I'm not going to tell because it shouldn't count on blood, just talent, but my uncle is suspicious, he gave you seal to Geoffrey too have a look at"

"Thank you for telling me this my lady" Lancelot said kissing her hand

"My pleasure" Gabby said with a smile

"Be careful or your secret might get found out,"

"I'm leaving" Gabby said with a smile, she hugged Lancelot and then Merlin (whose hug lasted longer but only Lancelot noticed)

* * *

Lancelot had been found out and was throne in the dudgeon, Uther wouldn't be reasoned with. Also the flying beast had attacked Camelot and Arthur didn't cause a scratch. Knights had gone to fight it in the forest, Gabby knew the chances of them coming back were slim she begged for Arthur not to go but he did anyway, she cried in her room because she may never see her cousin again she wanted to talk to Merlin but when she got there Gaius said he was around but that meant he had gone out as well, Gabby snuck out and saw Lancelot slay the flying creature, once it was dead she saw Arthur wake up, she ran and hugged Arthur telling him if he ever did that again she would kill him, also she hugged Lancelot but as she turned around she saw Merlin running back to the castle… she wondered why. Uther was furious that Lancelot was not in the dungeon so he ordered everyone to leave well everyone means Merlin, Lancelot and Gabby, she hugged Merlin

"You left the griffin before I could hug you!" she said as Merlin went red, Lancelot smiled at her "That's it I'm leaving!" Lancelot started laughing at her so she smacked his arm which just made him laugh more, Merlin was confused.

Gabby was sad when Lancelot left he was like a friend, she would miss him but not as much as Gwen would miss him. Gabby now knew Gwen didn't love Merlin in that way, she said sorry for slapping her, though she still did enjoy it. Gabby watched Lancelot leaving in the turrets with Merlin and Gaius, neither Gabby or Merlin realised they were holding hands, maybe it just felt so right that they didn't notice it… but Gaius certainly noticed it and smiled.

**AN: I'm so sorry it took so long to put up sorry, lol sorry, and also sorry the end was a tad fast it's just I wanted to get it posted tonight.**

**Thanks to**

**SalJCDKSL for reviewing**

**And**

**Bella-me09 for alerting**


	12. A Remedy To Cure All Ills Part 1

Morgana was ill, she wouldn't wake up, nothing Gaius could do would wake her up, he said she only had hours to live, maybe less. If some one herd that Gabby wouldn't leave her bedside they would think you had gone mad… but it was true, Gabby may hate Morgana but she did grow up with her and believe it or not they did love each other as sisters.

Arthur finally took Gabby out for some fresh air where they saw a man who claimed he had a cure for all ills, Arthur explained that Camelot all ready had a physician.

* * *

Uther, Gabby, Arthur and Gaius were all sitting in Morgana's room beside the bed.

"We can not let her die!" Arthur shouted

"Arthur please" Uther said

"There is a man who says he has a cure for all ills, we could try him out for Morgana's sake!"

After they saw the man who said he was called Edwin, Merlin brought all of Edwin's thins to his room.

"You have an interest in science" Edwin said looking at Merlin

"Science is knowledge" Merlin replied

"It has the answers to everything"

"Maybe, it can't explain love"

"Oh so your in love?"

"No" Merlin said, his ears went red.

* * *

Everyone was waiting out side Morgana's room while Edwin looked at her. Edwin came running down the stairs

"You will be pleased my lord, it is not an inflammation of the brain"

"What is it then?" Uther asked

"It is a haemorrhage"

"Haemorrhage!" Gaius said

"Yes I found this blood in her ear" Edwin said holding up a tissue with blood on it

"Can it be cured?" Gabby asked

"Go see your self"

Gabby ran upstairs, opened the door and hugged on Morgana, everyone was shocked.

"Didn't think you could get rid of me that easily" Morgana laughed, Gabby laughed too

"That will be your last hug and I shall go back to hating you" Gabby said with a smile

"Wouldn't have it any other way" Morgana said smiling back, Gabby left the room while everyone else hugged Morgana.

* * *

That night Gabby marched to Gaius's chambers, she saw Merlin eating

"I don't like Edwin!" Gabby shouted

"Why?" Merlin said looking offended

"Because I never left Morgana's side I never saw any blood and Gaius never saw any blood! I recon he put it there!" Gabby said

"Why would he do that!" Merlin shouted still looking offended

"I don't know!" Gabby shouted back

"Leave!" Merlin said pointing to the door

"No!" Gabby said, putting her hands on her hips, Merlin was furious and Gabby didn't know why, did Merlin know something she didn't know? Merlin and Gabby were quite close neither of them realised until Gaius walked in, with a glare at Merlin, Gabby left

"Nothing happened" Merlin said raising his arms.

* * *

Uther, Morgana, Arthur and Gabby were in the throne room listening to Edwin talking about Gaius's methods and apparently they were old and out dated.

"He had failed to keep up with the latest methods; this had lead to many errors"

"Gaius has served me well for 25 years" Uther said

"And one can not blame him, for age can be a terrible curse"

"It might be good to lighten his burden, have you given thought to my offer?"

"What offer?" Gabby asked

"Your king has asked me to be the new court physician, we weren't talking to you and yes Uther I have given it a lot of thought" Edwin said showing Gabby a look or defiance.

"Allow me to do the same" Uther said, Edwin nodded and left the room.

* * *

The next day Uther 'let Gaius go' basically he fired him. Gabby didn't want him to go, she didn't like Edwin, something about him didn't seem trust worthy. But he did leave, Gabby ran to Gaius's old chambers but arrived there too late, she burst out crying, Gaius was the closest thing to a grandfather she had, Merlin found her sitting on the floor, of now his chambers since Gaius had left, and sat down beside her and hugged her, she hugged him back since Gaius was like family to both of them.

**AN: Gabby likers might not like the next chapter...lol :) will update soon, hopefully :P**

**Thanks to**

**SalJCDKSL for reviewing**

**My day dream world for favouring**

**happy-reader007 for favouring and alerting**  
**And**  
**Doctorwhofreak4890 for reviewing, favouring and alerting**


	13. A Remedy To Cure All Ills Part 2

"I can't believe Uther would sack him over one mistake" Merlin said to Arthur

"A mistake that almost killed Morgana, besides it wasn't the only one" Arthur said back.

"What do you mean?" Merlin asked

"Edwin said his work was full of mistakes"

"That's nonsense"

"No one wants him to go, my farther has made his decision, there's nothing anyone can do"

"Gabby is really upset he's gone"

"Well, it hurts me to say this but she is just going to deal with it"

* * *

Edwin had given Uther a paralysing drug, Uther lay on his bed unable to move and was defenceless.

"My lord, it seams the drugs I gave you have taken hold, your body is now paralysed, I want my face to be the last you ever see. You took my childhood from me, and now finally I will get my parents revenge" Edwin placed a magical bug on Uther's pillow and it crawled into his ear, "In a few hours that will eat at your brain, and you will suffer as they suffered, how I long to here you scream, as they screamed as you gave the orders for the firs to be lit, with your death magic will return to Camelot"

"What are you doing?" A voice came from Uther's bed room door, Edwin turned around to see Gabby in the door way

"Nothing my lady, I have just given your uncle something to help him sleep" Edwin said with a bow

"You liar! I herd you say something about your parents revenge! And I saw you put something in his ear!" Gabby said

"You really are smart, but are you smart enough to dodge this?" Edwin said and he raised a staff from the wall and started to beat Gabby repeatedly with it, Gabby blacked out. Edwin dragged her out of the castle and placed her in the forest were no one would find her 'till too late.

As Edwin walked into his room he was met by Gaius

"I will not allow you to kill Uther" Gaius said

"You have never had a problem letting people die before" Edwin replied

"Your parents were practising dark magic, just like you, Vaki ierlt"

"I think you meant Vaki ierlt" they way Edwin said it sounded different and it shot Gaius across the room and he hit a pillar.

"Forbaern ypile" Edwin said and then a ring of fire came around Gaius. Merlin came in and saw this.

"What are you doing?" Merlin asked

"He was trying to kill the king I couldn't let him!" Gaius shouted over the flames

"I can rule the kingdom now, with you at my side, we can be all powerful" Edwin said

"Release him!" Merlin shouted

"Your loss Merlin" Edwin said, throwing an axe at Merlin with his magic. Merlin managed to dodge it and used magic to reverse it and make it fly it back at Edwin, Edwin fell to the ground, as the fires died down. Edwin was dead! Merlin managed to get the bug out of Uther's ear, Uther now wasn't going to die.

Uther had rehired Gaius and had a like knighting ceremony for him, everyone was there… but Gabby. Where was she?

"Where is Gabrielle!" Uther shouted, everyone could tell he was worried since he said her full name, "Send out a search party! I need her back" Everyone nodded and left but Uther, Arthur, Gaius and Merlin, all of them had a look of worry on their faces.

* * *

An hour later there was a knock on the Throne room door and Uther, Arthur, Gaius and Merlin all quickly turned their heads to the door, a knight came in

"We found her my lord, but she isn't in good shape, it looks like he had been beaten badly"

"Fetch her in" Uther said with worry all over his face, the Knight nodded to another knight and he bought an unconscious Gabby in. Her wrist looked broken, her lip and check was cut and she had a huge black eye, her ribs might be broke but that would be too hard to tell. Gaius ordered her to be sent to his chambers.

* * *

Gaius confirmed Gabby had a broken wrist, three broken ribs and her ankle, a huge cut down her stomach. Once they were all bandaged up he put Men's clothes on her since he wanted to have easy access to the cut on her stomach in case anything happed to the wound

"We can ask her when she wakes up who did this to her, I'm about to give her a potion that will wake her up, but be gentle with her, she will be in a lot of pain" Gauss said to Arthur and Merlin as her pored a potion in Gabby's mouth, she woke up with a start which made her cry out in pain.

"Who did this?" Gaius asked.

"Edwin, I saw him doing something to Uther"

"Don't worry, he's gone now"

"Good, it hurts to breath" Gabby said still lying on the bed Arthur wanting to put a joke in the situation said,

"Well don't breathe them"

"That's going to be a bit hard" Gabby said smiling

"Gabby you must stay here for a few days then you will be moved to your room but you can not be up and around until you are fully healed which will be a while" Gaius said

"Ok, anything you say!" Gabby asked

"Thank you Gaius, Merlin" Gabby said

"For what?" they both asked

"Well you are helping me get better, Edwin has left and I don't know why but I have a feeling you two had something to do with it"

"Get some rest" Gaius said smiling, Gabby nodded and shut her eyes, Merlin lay in his bed hoping Gabby would get better 'look on the bright side, if she's staying here for a while you get to spend more time with her' Merlin smiled, little did he know that Gabby had a similar thought as she drifted to sleep.

**AN: poor Gabby that must be a lot of pain! Ouch!**

**Thank you SalJCDKSL for reviewing :D**


	14. The Gates of Avalon

Gabby was bored, she had been sitting in Gaius's chamber for a week and a half. Gaius was out getting ingredients and Merlin was out hunting with Arthur, she wanted to read a book but everything here was just medical books. Oh well, they were better than nothing. She swung her legs over the side of the bed and with out putting any weight on her broken ankle, she hobbled to the book shelf then realized, 'what if the book I want is too high? and I re open my cut on my stomach, or how will I hold the book and turn the pages my broken wrist because it is not strong enough yet.' She was surprised her ribs didn't hurt… much, it was probably because Gaius's bandage tying skills stopped them from hurting or something.  
She was right, the book she chose to read was ironically just out of reach she tried to reach it but it was hopeless, just then a hand grasped the book she wanted, she turned around and Merlin was there grinning at her, he passed the book to her good hand, led her to her bed and sat her down.

"Thanks Merlin," Gabby said with a smile.

"No problem," Merlin said with a goofy grin.

"Anything exciting happen today?" she asked.

"Where do I begin, while hunting Arthur and I herd a woman's scream so we followed the scram to see a woman and an old man being attacked by bandits, Arthur killed most of the bandits, we brought them back to Camelot, Uther said they could stay, the girl, Sophia, is staying in the room beside Arthur's the old man who is her farther is staying with her, plus Morgana isn't to happy to have her around," Merlin finished.

"Wow, everything good happens when I can't go snooping around," Gabby said pretending to be angry by crossing her arms, this made Merlin laugh. Merlin now has the night off, he stayed with gabby, he helped her read the book by reading out loud to her, but after a while, gabby fell asleep so he snuck to his room and read his spell book.

* * *

Gaius had come back and saw Gabby sleeping so he quietly started making potions then Morgana came bursting in which woke Gabby up.

"Sorry," Morgana said.

"It's ok," Gabby said with a yawn, since Edwin came and died the girls had become closer but still had there little arguments and it was starting to annoy Gaius since they always were held at his chambers.

"I didn't mean to disturb you," Morgana said to both Gabby and Gaius.

"Nonsense my child," Gaius said kissing Morgana's cheek "one of my favourite patients is always welcome,"

"Who is the other?" Morgana said.

"Miss misery guts over there," Gaius said laughing, Morgana started to stare at the table behind Gaius.

"Sorry about the mess, if I knew you were coming I would of tided, most of it's Merlin's," Gaius said.

"It's not that, it's just, your bench is on fire," Morgana said.

"My bench is on fire," Gaius said nodding his head then he understood, her tuned around and shouted "My bench is on fire!" His bench was indeed on fire. He was running around with Morgana trying to put it out, Gabby was helping by pointing to things that could help, but then the fire was out.

"Now what brings you to this dark corner?" Gaius asked.

"I had another dream, I saw Arthur lying under water drowning and there was a woman stood there watching him die and she's here, in Camelot,"

"The mind plays tricks; it borrows from everyday memories and plays out its own fantasy's,"

"But I had the dream before she came,"

"You must be mistaken,"

"I know what I saw, it was so real, I saw him die Gaius, she is going to kill him,"

"It was a dream, nothing more," Gaius said, he gave her a new sleeping potion and just as she left Gabby said she wanted a hug so Morgana walked over to her and hugged her then Gabby whispered in her ear, " I believe you" Morgana nodded and smiled then left.

* * *

The Next night Merlin came in covered in food.

"Have you been playing with your food again?" Gaius asked, Gabby laughed but not even a smile came on Merlin's face.

"Uther put me in the stocks again," Merlin sighed and walked over to a bowl of water.

"What did you do this time?" Gabby asked.

"Nothing!" Merlin said, "honestly! Arthur wanted to get out of patrolling with the guards so he asked me to cover for him and take the blame,"

"And Arthur was prepared to let you do this?" Gaius asked

"It was his idea" Merlin said washing his hair in the bowl of water

"If he wanted to neglect his duties it must be something important," Gabby said laughing at Merlin since he wasn't washing his hair very well

"Sophia." Merlin said.

"The girl from the forest?" Gabby asked shocked.

"He wanted to take her out for the day, he has fallen for her."

"But they only just met!" Gaius said

"I know," Merlin replied "Must have been love at first sight"

Gabby got fed up of watching Merlin fail at washing his hair.

"Bring that bowl over here and sit there!" Gabby said pointing to the ground in front of her bed, Merlin sat facing away in front of her and she started washing his hair for him. Gaius smiled, 'if Arthur can fall in love at first sight why can't those to admit they are in love too'.

**AN: YEY! Lol I have more punctuation then normal! Don't ask why I got excited about that, I'm not normal :P**

**And sorry, I didn't know when to end it and I didn't want a long first chapter and a short second chapter so I finished it here :)**

**Also if you would like to read a totally random spoof of my last chapter its called Edwin and the saucepans by horse lover 20 :P but I must warn you it is really, really random :P**

**Oh and I was re reading this story with one of my friends and I was actually shocked lol at how many words were like what? So I will go back and change some words that don't make sense. I'll do that some time this week :)**

**Thank you,****  
****SalJCDKSL for reviewing**  
**Jojowolfe who favoured**  
**Sonny13 for reviewing**  
**xx-I-love-books-xx who favoured**  
**TheLostGirl15 who favoured**


	15. The Gates of Avalon Part 2

Gaius snuck out of the room, not that Gabby or Merlin noticed, as they were having too much fun, washing Merlin's hair. He walked to Sophia's and her Father's room were he found a staff up against a wall. He walked up to it and picked it up. It had strange markings on it. Just then Sophia's farther came in and snatched the staff off Gaius and Sophia's father's eyes glowed red, Gaius saw this and swiftly left.

* * *

The next morning Merlin carried all of Arthur's heavy armour to his room to find Arthur all ready dressed, Merlin wasn't happy, Arthur wanted to sneak out with Sophia again so he lied to the king and got put in the stocks… again.

Merlin walked back to Gaius's chamber,

"Not again Merlin, surely." Gaius said

"Haha Merlin, it looks like someone threw up on you." Gabby said. Merlin ignored this.

"You would think the appeal of pelting the same person with fruit would wear off after a while, but oh no."

"I herd Arthur wasn't at the knighting ceremony." Gaius said

"Yeah, he wanted to make the most of the time he had left with Sophia." Merlin said

"So you helped him?" Gabby said

"I'm his servant, I had too." Merlin replied

"You shouldn't have done that Merlin." Gaius said, Merlin looked up at him with a confused face, "come here with me" Gaius said going up to Merlin's room Merlin followed him.

"Get a new shirt while you are up there Merlin, you stink of rotten stuff," Gabby shouted up the stairs, Merlin turned around and stuck his tongue out at her, which Gabby copied.  
Merlin and Gaius came back down the stairs with serious looks on their faces, Gabby knew then they had a secret, but if they didn't want to tell her then that was fine, she would just have to wait. Merlin snuck out just to return an hour later.

"Gabby," Gaius said "Tell me about your pain."

"Well it hurts a bit, but not too much, as long as I don't put to much weight on my ankle and if I don't move my wrist."

"That's good, if you don't mind may I feel your ribs?" Gaius asked

"Erm… ok,"

"Your ribs are fine as long as you don't run or do anything reckless," Gaius said

"So can I go back to my room now?" Gabby asked

"Yes." Gaius replied

"YES!" Gabby shouted but then saw the painful look Merlin had "No offence, I have liked it here it's just that I need to get back to my girly clothes and life and stuff."

"It's ok, we understand" Gaius said "But for now drink this." he handed her a vile and she drank what was inside and instantly fell asleep.

"Now Merlin tell me what you saw." Gaius said, Merlin described what he saw and Gaius said "Avalon, what you saw must be Avalon"

"What's…?" Merlin started

"The land of eternal youth, mortals are only supposed to glimpse at it before death."

"Well I saw it and I'm still here,"

"You saw it, tell me more about what it looked like"

"Does it matter? They are going to sacrifice Arthur! We don't even know who they are yet!"

"We do now, I saw writing like this at the top of Sophia's father's staff, a script in an old language, to hold life and death in your hands, what I saw and what you saw I'm sure of it now, they are not humans they are the sidhe!"

"That does not sound like a good thing,"

"It's not, they are masters of enchantment."

"You think Arthur has been enchanted?"

"Almost certain."

* * *

The next day Gaius gave Gabby a walking staff, not an evil one, this one was pretty, had leaves and emeralds on, Uther wanted the best for his ward, so she could put weight on there instead of her ankle, She walked back to her room with Merlin behind her so help if she needed it, once back at Gabby's room she squealed, she loved her room, everything was how she left it, it was home! She couldn't wait for tonight as she could sleep on her own comfortable bed.

"I'll be going then," Merlin said

"Merlin?" Gabby said, Merlin turned around slowly

"Yes," He said with a smile that made Gabby feel all bubbly

"Just… thank you," Gabby said smiling

"No problem, it will be weird not seeing you all the time," Merlin said looking at his feet

"You too," Gabby said also looking at her feet. A maid came in and said Arthur had requested there presence in the throne room and she had been sent buy Uther to help gabby put a dress on. Merlin said bye, bowed, then left.

"Can I please wear a baggy dress? It's just I don't want a tight one for my ribs," Gabby asked

"Yes milady it's fine, you know, I once broke my ribs, and I didn't feel comfortable wearing tight things either."

"Thank you," Gabby said smiling

"Would you like my hair down or up?"

"I think I will have my hair up please, it's been down for ages,"

"Ok."

"What is your name so I can ask for you more, you seem really nice,"

"Molly, milady,"

"How old are you?"

"Oh, im 25 milady,"

"Cool! So you are 6 years older than me,"

"You're only 19!"

"Yep, 20 soon, if you can't remember it's easy to work out, 20 years ago, my uncle caught the last dragon, which he did just after Arthur was born, so that makes Arthur 20 and I am a year younger than him,"

"That is a good way to remember," Molly smiled

"Do you have a boy friend?"

"I just got married about 3 months ago,"

"Congratulations!" Gabby said

"Thank you milady."

"Please don't call me milady, please call me Gabby"

"Ok, Gabby, you are ready"

"Thank you Molly, wait!" Gabby went over to her bed side table and pulled out two gold coins hand handed them over, "One for helping me and one for you and your husband,"

"Oh no Gabby please thank you but I couldn't,"

"No, I insist," Gabby said smiling

"Thank you," Molly said

"If you ever need anything just ask,"

"Ok mila… Gabby,"

* * *

Once in the Throne room Gabby hugged Uther and sat next to him as everyone else filed in

"I see you like your staff," Uther said looking at the staff Gabby had placed on her knees

"Yes, I love it, when my ankle heals I might still use it, it's beautiful," Gabby said smiling

"Glad you like it," Uther said reasonably proud

Once everyone was in the room Arthur said

"I called you all here to discus a matter of great importance, it might not have escaped your intention that I and the Lady Sophia have grown close."

"Not to close I hope," Uther said

"We are in love, which is why I come before you today, to ask your permission to marry,"

Gabby smiled as did Morgana but Uther laughed properly

"I assume your joking," Uther said while laughing

"No," Arthur said with no expression on his face "I'm going to marry her,"

"You only met two days ago," Uther said

"We are in love!" Arthur said through gritted teeth

"In love," Uther said nodding his head "We had no idea you were such a romantic, had we Morgana? Gabby?"

"No, he is full of surprises" Morgana said

"I'm going to marry her; I don't care what any of you think about it." Arthur said looking offended

"I thought you had come to ask my permission" Uther said

"Out of honour, nothing more," Arthur said taking Sophia's hand and walking towards the door.

"Gauds, Door," Uther said "you have forgotten whose court you are standing in?"

"You can't stop me, if I want to marry her, I will," Arthur said with a tint of anger in his voice

"Arrest Sophia and her Farther!" Uther said

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Arthur shouted

"And inform the executioner his services will be required tomorrow,"

"Uncle! Don't you think that is a bit far?" Gabby shouted

"You can't do this!" Arthur said

"Yes I can! And unless you show me some respect I will!" Uther shouted. Arthur looked down at the floor

"Release them," Uther said "you have your whole life a head of you, Sophia is no doubt your first love, but she won't certainly be the only one, enjoy your self while you can," Arthur nodded and left.

* * *

Gabby went to her bed room where Molly was waiting to help her get ready for bed, once in bed she sighed, she loved her bed! She was never going to leave it again, this bed was like heaven compared to the bed in Gaius's chambers. She drifted off to sleep and dreamt something strange, she saw Merlin splashing around in a lake looking for Arthur. Merlin dived under the water and just as he was about to come back up, she woke up

'Woah, that was weird, did Merlin rescue him? Maybe if I go back to sleep I will find out' Gabby shut her eyes and drifted back off to sleep.

The next morning Arthur wasn't there, it wasn't 'till noon he came back, Uther, Morgana, Gabby, Merlin, Gaius and Arthur were in the throne room.

"When you failed to show up to patrol this morning I feared you eloped with Sophia in a fit of passion." Uther said, Arthur looked at Merlin and Merlin stepped forward

"I wish he had, because if he did, I wouldn't be standing in front of you feeling like an idiot… again," Merlin said

"This is becoming an everyday occurrence for you," Uther said walking towards Merlin

"I wouldn't say it was anyone's fault… not, not really, you could say it was mine."

"Can someone tell me what happened?" Uther asked

"Well…" Merlin started

"Someone with a brain," Uther interrupted

"After Sophia left I wanted to take my mind off her so I went for a hunt," Arthur said

"And killing things mends a broken heart?" Morgana said with a confused face then looked at Gabby with disbelief, Gabby just shrugged.

"No, but its good fun," Arthur said "Merlin was supposed to inform you I wouldn't be back 'till later today,"

"Have you some mental infliction?" Uther asked

"Probably," Merlin said

"I'm looking into it sire," Gaius smiled

"Well I hope for our sakes you find a cure, or we will find our self's with a food shortage on our hands,"

"Haha, food shortage," Merlin laughed then realised what he meant.

Merlin was put in the stocks and Gabby sat watching and smiling from her window. 'I'm not washing his hair' she thought.

**AN: Why did Gabby Dream what Merlin was doing? Dun Dun Dunnnnnnnnn. I wrote Molly in because Gabby needs a girl best friend, and with my math*****don't read on if you haven't seen series 2*****I would say Merlin is also round about a year younger then Arthur because if the dragons were caught 20 years ago, Balnor helped and then went to live at Eldor for a while, then he left before Merlin's mum realised she was pregnant, so plus 9 months that would be about a year.**

**Thank you SalJCDKSL for reviewing :)**


	16. The Beginning of the End part 1

Gabby felt lonely. Arthur was training all the time, and she wasn't in the mood to watch them. Merlin was with Arthur all of the time so again, she wasn't in the mood for training. Molly had become sick and Uther forbid Gabby to see her because he didn't want Gabby to become ill since she has almost fully recovered. Today just felt like it had lasted forever, it was only 10 in the morning! There was nothing she really wanted to do, well there was one thing… but she shouldn't, the last time she did she almost got caught, but that voice! It came to her in her dreams! She needed to see him! It had been 5 years since she saw him! She used to see him everyday! But then she got too frightened in case Uther found out, because if he did… she would be in big trouble! Dare she risk it? Yes! She looked around and no one was there. She was going as fast as her healing ankle would let her, she didn't want to use her staff as it may echo and someone might find her. She slowly descended the staircase, what if he was angry and tries to kill her! Well it was a chance she was willing to take! Once at her destination she whispered.

"Hello?"

"Hello, young child!" a voice boomed.

"I wouldn't say I was a child anymore Kilgharrah, please show your self!" Gabby shouted back. Just then the great Dragon came flying down and landed on the rock in front of Gabby.

"You have not been here for five years Gabby, why do you come now?" The Dragon asked

"I wanted to talk to you!" Gabby shouted "I've missed you, you know!"

"And I you."

"So anything fun happen to you?" Gabby asked

"Obviously not,"

"You sure?"

"Well the warlock Emrys has arrived in Camelot."

"Has he? Really! Who is he?"

"You will find out soon my child."

"Nothing but riddles! Please tell me! I must know who he is if Arthur and I are going to spend the rest of our lives being friends with him! How soon?"

"Riddles are fun, they leave everyone dumfounded, you haven't told Arthur about his destiny." The Dragon said avoiding the question

"No I haven't!"

"Good!" The Dragon smiled

"Why do you out up with me? It's not like I'm magic."

"For two reasons, one, I'm tied up here so I have to listen to you!"

"Thanks!"

"Two, you will have magic someday, as you may of all ready figured out,"

"What?"

"You dreamt that Merlin saved Arthur from drowning as it was happening."

"It actually happened?"

"Yes or I wouldn't be saying anything,"

"Smug Dragon!" Gabby said with a smile, The Dragon gave a side smile, he always enjoyed Gabby's company. Just then the warning bells went off,

"I must go Kilgharrah, but I'll be back later I promise!"

"Child, go to Morgana's chambers you will understand why later, but go!" Kilgharrah shouted after Gabby.

Gabby did what The Dragon said and went to Morgana's chambers, she went past several guards on the way there, and apparently a druid boy had been seen in Camelot and escaped right under the guard's noses.

"Gabby what are you doing!" Morgana shouted

"Er…" Gabby started but then was cut off by Merlin bursting through the door.

"Merlin what are _you_doing?" Morgana asked him but then she saw he had a wounded boy with him.

"Guards are after him, I didn't know what to do," Then a booming voice was shouting malady and was knocking really loudly on the door, Morgana didn't know what to do she started looking around the room and then told Merlin and the boy to hide behind a curtain out of sight. Gabby realized that the guards might get suspicious that she was there too, so she also hid behind the curtain with Merlin and the boy.

Morgana was talking to the guards as the boy fainted and Merlin and Gabby caught him before he hit the floor. After the guards left Morgana ran and pulled the curtain open to see Gabby and Merlin with the boy lying on top of them. Merlin pulled his hand off the boys arm to reveal a lot of blood and a cut down his upper arm. They had no clue what to do so they rapped it up in a bandage.

Gwen had left, Merlin and Morgana were looking out of Morgana's bed room window and saw that the executioner was getting ready to kill the boy's druid friend. Gabby however was sat beside the boy, just talking to him, he wasn't replying but now and then he smiled, at one point the boy lifted his hand and held it out to gabby, not meaning for her to shake it and Gabby understood that, so she put her hand out and put it against his hand, his hand was so much smaller than hers, why did Uther want to kill him? Gabby had noticed, but it looked like the boy had not, the druid man was shouting at Uther, but just as the man stopped talking, you could here the swoosh of the axe and the boy screamed, the mirror on the wall smashed Gabby hugged the boy close to her chest, the boy soon stopped screaming and had the look of anger on his face, Merlin and Morgana looked at him while Gabby stroked his hair. Merlin had to leave and so did Gabby but as Gabby stood up the boy grabbed her leg, he didn't have enough strength to keep her there but it was enough for her to notice, she gave Morgana a look that said 'please can I stay tonight' and Morgana nodded, Gabby settled back down with the boy and he smiled, he laid his head on her chest and closed his eyes, Gabby smiled and also shut her eyes, she was asleep with in seconds.

The next morning Merlin came to Morgana's room again and Morgana left him in.

"How is he?" Merlin asked

"He's asleep," Morgana replied "He's very pale and he may have lost a lot of blood." Morgana pulled the curtain back and Merlin saw the boy sleeping and Gabby beside him also sleeping, she looked so peaceful but she also looked on red alert so if someone came close se would wake up instantly.

"Has he spoken?" Merlin asked

"Not to me, I'm not sure if he has talked to Gabby or not," Morgana replied, Merlin just stared at her "What?"

"For a moment I thought you were going to hand us over to the guards"

"I'm glad you have so much faith in me Merlin"

Gabby woke up then, but she kept her eyes shut, since Morgana and Merlin seemed to be having a conversation about magic, plus she didn't want to interrupt.  
Gabby slightly moved her hand onto Mordred's forehead, the boy had told her since he trusted her but she had to promise not to tell anyone else, but as she placed her hand on his forehead she jumped in shock, Merlin and Morgana also jumped at the sudden put burst

"He's getting a high temperature!" Gabby half shouted half whispered

"How long has he had a temperature?" Merlin asked

"I don't know." Gabby replied

"His wound might be infected, we need Gaius!" Morgana said

"It's too dangerous, If Gaius found out he would kill me him self!" Merlin said

"We need to get him out of Camelot, we can't do that while he's sick, we need a physician!"

"I'll treat him." Merlin said proudly

"And do you know how to treat an infected wound?" Morgana said

"No, but I'm a fast learner" Merlin replied. Just then there was a knock on the door Morgana shut the curtains with Merlin, Gabby and the boy on one side and Morgana on the other, it was Arthur, he had come to look for the boy, Morgana was good at making him leave but as he was at the door he turned back around and asked

"Have you seen Gabby? She hasn't been seen in Camelot since yesterday morning, my farther is getting worried."

"I thought she told you, you know that boy she met at the tournament party, well she went to go visit him for a while."

"Oh," Arthur said and left, Morgana shut the door and ran back to the curtain and when she re opened them she was met by the death glare of Gabby.

"You do know Uther is going to make me marry him or something now!"

"You problem not mine!" Morgana said avoiding eye contact, Merlin herd Gabby swear under her breath and was shocked that she used such language. Merlin left just to get some medical supplies and came back at night.

"What took you so long?" Morgana asked

"Gaius" Merlin just replied then he looked around the room and saw Gabby wasn't there "Where is Gabby?"

"I don't know she said she would be back soon"

* * *

Gabby was with Kilgharrah, They weren't really talking about anything but Gabby's eyes kept darting back to the cave wall/door,

"Something you need to do child?" Kilgharrah asked

"Yes, the boy he needs me!" Gabby replied

"You will go back to him soon, but for now hide some where Emrys is coming!" Gabby smiled, she was finally going to meet Emrys! She hid in the shadows and watched for Emrys to come, but the only person who shoed up was Merlin

'what is he doing here!' Gabby thought.

"Young warlock." Kilgharrah said "no doubt you are here about the druid boy"

'Merlin was a warlock! So now I find out two things, Merlin is a warlock and soon I will see Emrys!' gabby thought

"How did you know?" Merlin asked

"Like you I hear him speak."

"And why does he call me Emrys?" Merlin asked.

Gabby's jaw dropped 'Oh my! Merlin is Emrys, Emrys is Merlin!'

"Because that is your name." The Dragon replied

"I'm sure my name is Merlin!"

'I was sure your name was Merlin too' Gabby thought.

"You have many names."

"Do I? How does the boy know who I am? I have never met any druids."

"There is much written about you that you need to read. You should not protect this boy!" The Dragon said

"Why! He has magic like me!" Merlin said shocked

"You two are as different as night and day!"

"What do you mean?"

"Hear my words Merlin!"

"Why should I not protect him?" Merlin shouted at the Dragon flew away. Merlin sighed and left, Gabby came away from the wall and just whispered

"Oh my god!"

Merlin had told Gaius about the child and that he needed help, so Gaius treated him but he wasn't happy about it, but the child was now better. They needed to get him out of the castle tonight!

**AN: I preferred Gabby becoming close to Mordred then Morgana coming close to him, I have no clue why, I just did. Thank you,**

**horse lover 20 who favoured**

**SalJCDKSL who reviewed**

**:D**


	17. The Beginning of the End part 2

Merlin had to steal Arthur's keys, Merlin said he would do it when he gave Arthur his Dinner. When Merlin did come back he passed the keys to Gabby, Gabby looked at them oddly.

"Why are they wet and smell like soup?" Gaby asked

"Don't ask." Merlin said. This made the boy chuckle, Gabby smiled at this, it first time he seamed truly happy, before she had just seen him give a little smile.

'are you going to get me out of the castle?' a voice said in Gabby's head, at first Gabby wondered what was going on but then she saw the boy was looking at her.

"Yes." she said out loud

"What?" Merlin asked

"Oh, nothing," Gaby said looking away from Merlin, the boy smiled at this. Morgana came over to the boy and said

"I will be the one to take you out of Camelot," The boy looked confused, he looked at Gabby

"I would do it, but with my ankle I would slow us down and we would have more chance of being caught," Gabby said. The boy nodded and smiled again. Gabby was so glad that he seamed happy.

"You ready?" Merlin asked Morgana

"As I'll ever be."

"This key will open the door, the door is behind the shield at the end of the Amory," Merlin said showing Morgana which key to use. Gwen left to make some food for the journey. It was time for the boy to leave. Merlin and Gwen had gone to Gwen's house to meet Morgana there. Gabby couldn't go because it would be too suspicious for a ward of Camelot to be walking around the village at night.

"Good bye," Gabby said hugging the boy, the boy hugged back and Gabby kissed him on the forehead

'We will see each other again' Mordred said into Gabby's head, Gabby learned how to talk back with out looking like a fool.

'I hope so' Gabby said with a smile, they hugged again but then he had to go.

* * *

Gabby was sitting in her room rocking backwards and forwards. What if they didn't make it? What if they got caught and Uther killed him! Just then the warning bells went off "Crap!" Gabby shouted and ran out of her room. She needed to distract Arthur, she bumped into him

"Hi, Arthur!" Gabby said

"Hi." Arthur said going to step around her

"Have I missed anything while I was away?"

"Not really." Arthur said trying to step around her again

"Are you sure?"

"YES! Now get out of my way! Can't you hear the warning bells?" Arthur said once again trying to step around gabby

"Nooooo" Gabby said

"Move!" Arthur said picking gabby up and placing her behind him and he walked off hurriedly

"I hope I gave them enough time!" Gabby said sighing.

* * *

She didn't. Morgana was found and the boy was placed in prison. Uther called Arthur, Gabby and Morgana to the throne room

"I have treated you like a daughter! And this is how you repay me?" Uther said angrily

"I did what I thought was right" Morgana said

"You thought it was right by helping my enemies!"

"How can this child be your enemy? He's just a boy!"

"He is a druid!"

"Is that such a crime?"

"His kind would see me dead, and this kingdom destroyed, and you helped them!"

"Then punish me, and spear the boy!"

Uther turned around and faced his throne

"And you Gabby, I had word with Lord badingar, you know, the farther of the boy you went to 'visit' and he said you weren't with him or his son! Did you help Morgana?" Gabby looked up at Morgana and Morgana shook her head at Gabby and mouthed 'Lie'

"No my lord, I did leave to see him but on my way there I decided he wasn't good enough for me then I came back home, that is why he said I wasn't there, because I turned around before he saw me, I arrived back last night when the warning bells were going off." Gabby explained, Morgana mouthed 'Good one' to her

"You may leave" Uther said, Gabby nodded and left, well she left the room and put her ear against the door and she herd Uther's voice say

"The boy is too killed at dawn!" Gabby choked on her own tears, she ran from the throne room doors. She was asked by passers by

"Are you all right malady?" but she ignored them, she ran strait to Gaius's chambers and into the arm's of the first person she ran too, she hoped they would be Merlin's but if it was Gaius she didn't mind either. Luckily it was Merlin. She cried into his chest and Merlin stroked her hair with one hand and hugging her back with the other, They stayed like that 'till Gabby stopped crying, Gaius had walked in on them but neither of them noticed, so he left again not wanting to spoil the moment.

"I promised nothing bad would happen to him," Gabby said into Merlin's chest

"You can't blame your self you tried you best." Merlin said

"It wasn't enough!" Gabby said

"He's in jail now, there is nothing we can do."

"I won't let him die!" Gabby said, pushing her self away from Merlin.

"I need to save him! Can I count on your help?" Gabby asked, Merlin just nodded.

Gabby walked into Arthur's room. To see a very angry Arthur talking to Morgana.

"And you!" He said pointing to Gabby which made her jump. "I know you were lying to the king! You always blink too much when you lie and I could feel the breeze you were fanning with your eye lashes! The king doesn't know you were lying! But you will be in trouble if he finds out!"

"Your not going to tell him are you?" Gabby said looking scared

"Of course not!" Arthur said "Is that why you kept getting in my way when the bells went off?" Gabby just nodded, Arthur sighed very angrily and this made Gabby look to the floor in fear. The next thing she knew Arthur had hugged her

"Don't be afraid, I might be angry but I won't hurt you" Gabby just nodded.

"I tried to talk my farther out of it, but he won't change his mind" Arthur said

"Then the time for talking is over!" Morgana shouted

"What ever you want you're not getting." Arthur said smugly

"Help us get the boy out of Camelot" Gabby said

"No! Forget it!" Arthur shouted

"I can't believe you would let an innocent child die," Morgana said with a hint of disgust in her voice

"It's too late! He's been caught! I have no choice."

"So this is how you will rule when your king, you are not like your farther" Morgana said

"I will not betray him"

"Please…." Gabby said

"If you won't do it for the boy, do it for us" Morgana finished

Arthur had agreed to help them, they just needed to come up with a plan. Merlin walked in and all three of the royals looked at him.

"Sorry" Merlin said "Am I interrupting something?"

"Nothing you need to concern yourself with" Arthur said

"I trust Merlin" Morgana said, Arthur looked at Merlin then motioned him to come forward. They made a plan Merlin was to get a grappling hook and meet Arthur and the boy it the end of a bared tunnel, Morgana was to dine with Uther so he didn't suspect her. Arthur was to get the boy out of the dungeon.

"What should I do?" Gabby asked

"Nothing, stay in your room." Arthur instructed

"I will not! I'm not staying in my room doing nothing!" Gabby shouted

"Maybe, she could meet you with horses, Gabby could go tell Uther that you and her are going on a horse back ride and then he can watch you two leave then Arthur you could sneak back in to Camelot and free the boy then Gabby can wait for you to come back"

"I like that plan!" Gabby stated

"You would, but fine!" Arthur said

"I'll go tell him now!" Gabby said running out the room.

"Uncle, Arthur and I are going on a horse back ride like we used to when we were little" Gabby said to her Uncle

"Of course, take some men with you" Uther said

"NO!" Gabby shouted then she realised she shouted "I mean, Arthur will be there if necessary, we will be back by tomorrow, we will be fine"

"Ok, you have my trust" Uther said. Uther watched Gabby and Arthur leave. It was now Morgana's turn. Once the sun had gone down Arthur snuck into Camelot's dungeons and freed the boy. Meanwhile with Gabby she was sitting with the horses at the edge of Camelot alone at night. She still is scared of the dark!

'Don't worry' she told her self 'nothing is going to get you, you will be fine, how long is Arthur taking!' she herd the bells go off 'Not again, hurry Arthur!'. Gabby said there worried for half an hour before Arthur showed up with the boy. Gabby ran to the boy and hugged him, the boy hugged back.

"Where is my hug?" Arthur asked with a joke

"You don't get one" Gabby said sticking her tongue out at Arthur. Gabby helped the boy on to her horse and got on the saddle behind him, Arthur also got on his horse and they rode off. After a while they saw three people in the distance, they all got of the horses and walked towards them. The boy recognized them and walked faster to them then realised he hadn't said good bye to Gabby so he turned around and waved, Gabby smiled and waved back,

'Will see you again soon' Mordred said to Gabby's head

'Good, can't wait for then'

"We are forever in debt to you Arthur Pendragon and Gabrielle De Bois" the elder druid said

"You mustn't say it was us who brought him to you"

"We will tell no one" they turned to walk away when Arthur shouted after them

"Wait! I don't even know your name!"

"My name is Mordred" Mordred said

"Well, good luck Mordred" Arthur said, Mordred nodded then started walking again, Arthur and Gabby watched them walk away until they couldn't see them anymore, they both got back on their horses and rode back to Camelot. Hopefully Uther won't find out it was them, because if he does, they would be in big… trouble!

**AN: Gabby's last name is De Bois because in Merlin it suggests that was Ygraine's maiden name was De Bois. So it would be Gabby's mother's maiden name too, but since Gabby's Farther died at war before Gabby was born, Gabby's last name is De Bois. Lol hope that makes sense…**

**Thank you SalJCDKSL for reviewing :P**


	18. The Moment Of Truth Part 1

**AN: I've made up my mind, I'm not going to write every Merlin episode like I have been doing. I'm going to do most of the episodes just not all of them, hope you don't mind. so this chapter will be****The Moment of Truth.**

Moment Of Truth Part 1

Arthur had asked for an audience with the King so Uther granted him one. Once everyone was in Gabby looked at the woman standing in front of the court, who was she? Gabby had another talk with the dragon so she could know more about her powers all she needed to do was think about something really hard and the answer will come to her in a vision like thing. Gabby shut her eyes and thought about the woman, then it came to her, she saw the woman with Merlin and she was saying good bye, the woman was Merlin's mother! Gabby opened her eyes again and now the woman was on the floor begging, that was the only draw back to her power, while she was having visions in her head, the real world gets blacked out and she has no idea what's been going on.

"I'm afraid Camelot can not help." Uther said. Morgana walked over to Merlin's mother and lifted her from the floor and caringly walked her out. Gabby needed to find out what happened. After everyone left she ran to catch up with Arthur and said

"That's shocking; we should be able to help!"

"I know!" Arthur shouted "We should help people no matter how far away they are, if we don't stop those men, they will take all of their food and all of them will die!" Gabby gasped and Arthur looked at her with a confused look, shuck his head, and walked away.

"That really is horrible!" Gabby said walking to nowhere in particular. She herd Merlin was going back to his home town to help his mum. So Gabby, Gwen and Morgana decided to go with him, but he didn't know that… well not quite yet.

* * *

Gwen, Merlin and Gabby were in Gwen's house, Gwen was getting some amour for Merlin, Gwen passed a sword to Merlin and asked

"How does that feel?" Merlin started swinging the sword around

"Yeah that's good… er… very… Swordy." Merlin said. This made Gabby crack up, she was laughing so hard, Merlin joined in too, which set Gwen off, After a while they stopped laughing.

"I've packed some armour for you," Gwen said stuffing some in a bag

"But I won't be able to carry all that!" Merlin replied, Morgana walked in

"You won't need too, we are coming too!"

"I'm good at making and fixing armour." Gwen stated

"Gabby and I are good at fighting." Morgana said

"But why?" Merlin asked

"If it was the other way around you would help us" Gabby said.

Once they were all packed they rode off, all 5 of them, 5 being Merlin, Gabby, Merlin's mum, Morgana and Gwen, Arthur wouldn't come. After they rode for a few hours they stopped and laid out their sleeping bags to sleep. Gabby woke up after having a dream, she couldn't remember the dream but she felt all bubbly inside. She opened her eyes to see two people sitting at the fire, Merlin and… Arthur!

"When you get here?" She asked which caused both men to jump.

"None of your business squirt!" Arthur said leaning over and poking her with a twig.

"Don't call me squirt, you managed 3 years not calling me that!" Gabby said

"I know, but I just felt like I needed to say it, now go back to sleep Shorty!"

"I'm not short!" Gabby said

"You are compared to me!" Arthur said, Merlin put his hands up

"Will you two shut up! It's like being with 3 year olds!" Merlin half shouted half whispered. The two royals looked at him and carried on.

"It's not my fault you just huge!" Gabby said

"It's not my fault you're tiny!" Arthur said. Merlin sighed, this was going to be a long night!

* * *

While they were putting there sleeping bags away they noticed that Arthur had arrived on foot. So they said Merlin had to walk. Merlin sighed and followed them on foot. After an hours walk Merlin started to slow down, but no one noticed this but Gabby, so she said Merlin could get on her horse behind her, Merlin at first wasn't sure but then he did. Hunith turned around on her horse and saw them on the same horse, talking quietly to each other, and she smiled and turned her head forward again. Once they were closer to the village they herd screams so they all made their horses gallop, Merlin wasn't ready for the sudden speed change so put his arms around Gabby very quickly to make sure he didn't fall off, he didn't realize where he grabbed until Gabby shouted

"Merlin!" Merlin went red and lowered his hands so he had a hold of her stomach instead

"Sorry" He mumbled. Once at the village Arthur threw his sword at a man and saved a villager's life. Then an even bigger fight broke out, they all grabbed a sword and started fighting. Arthur didn't see a man running at him so Gabby and Morgana both ran him threw

"Remember when we used to beat you Arthur?" Morgana asked

"That never happened!" Arthur shouted back.

"Yes it did" Gabby giggled. Once most of the men were dead and the others retreated Arthur gave a huge speech which was interrupted by a boy who was about their age. Gabby shut her eyes again, she loved doing this! She saw a younger version of they boy being told that his farther had died and they didn't retrieve the body because he wasn't 'noble' Once Gabby opened her eyes again everyone had gone back to their houses of fields and Arthur was waving his hand in front of Gabby's face.

"Hello? Anyone in there?" Arthur said mockingly

"Yes!" Gabby said pushing Arthur's hand away.

That night the sleeping arrangements were, Gwen, Morgana and Gabby slept in one bed while Merlin and Arthur slept on the floor, Gabby couldn't get comfortable, if she lay one way she had a face full off Gwen's feet and if she turned the other way she had a face full off snoring Morgana. She sighed and got up she lay down beside Merlin who was talking to Arthur.

"What are you doing?" Arthur asked

"I couldn't get to sleep, Morgana snores" Gabby said

"Does she really? I'm so going to make fun of her when we get back to Camelot" Arthur laughed but then he asked "Why are you sleeping next to Merlin and not me?"

"Because there is no room next to you" Gabby said

"True" Arthur said "Right we had all better get to sleep, a big day full of training tomorrow" And with that Gabby leaned over and blew out the candle and slowly drifted off to sleep.

**AN: Thank you,**

**SalJCDKSL for reviewing :P**

**Vampire Solidarity1 for alerting the story**

**and**

**Aabbccddeeff for alerting**


	19. The Moment Of Truth Part 2

Gabby was glad she woke up early, because is she didn't someone would of spotted the situation she was in. she woke up to find that she had her head was rested on Merlin's shoulder and her arm across his body and resting on his other shoulder. Merlin had both of his arms around Gabby's waist. Gabby slowly lifted her head then moved her arm but as she tried to pull away she realized Merlin had a tight hold of her. She tried to make him let go but he didn't.

"Merlin" Gabby whispered trying not to wake the others. "Merlin!" she said a bit louder, Merlin's eyes flickered open a bit and he started mumbling 'Aww' Gabby thought 'he looks cute when he's waking up, no! Don't think that!' Gabby wriggled and punched him in the stomach, not hard, that made his eyes open normally.

"What!" he said angrily, he was obviously not a morning person.

"Merlin, would you please let go of me?" Gabby said, sweetly but annoyed as well. Merlin didn't understand what she meant but then looked down and let go of her straight away.

"I'm so sorry!" Merlin said

"That's twice in two days you have had your arms around my waist, if Uther was here he would have chopped both your arms off by now." Gabby said with a slight smile. Merlin gulped.

"Really?"

"Yes, but don't worry I'm not going to tell him, I'm not that mean" Gabby said her smile getting bigger, Merlin sighed

"I'm glad about that!"

* * *

The women weren't allowed to fight just because they were _girls,_ Morgana and Gabby were furious! They wanted to help! But no! They weren't allowed! When Arthur came to get a drink of water Morgana and Gabby walked over to him and Gabby just blurted out.

"We think the women should be able to fight!"

"You have no self control do you Gabby, and no!"

"You haven't got enough men! Maybe if they were trained soldiers you would have a chance but there not!" Morgana said, Arthur just looked away from them.

"No! it's too dangerous!" he said as he walked away.

"I do have self control! Don't I?" Gabby said confused

"No not really, you say before you think, what happened to easing in to the suggestion?" Morgana said

"sorry"

"It's ok"

* * *

Gabby again slept on the floor with Merlin and Arthur. But this time it was because of Morgana and Gwen's constant talking. The next morning Gabby was just sitting on the grass, pulling it out looking at every piece then throwing it to the floor just to repeat the process over and over again. Basically she was bored, she wasn't allowed to help fight and she wasn't allowed to help make swords anymore because while waving one around she accidently let go of one and it went flying and got stuck in the side of someone's house. Everyone here thought she was a bother, so she thought it would be better to stay out of the way of everyone. While she was looking down at the floor she felt someone sit beside her, she was expecting Merlin or Arthur but when she looked up it was Will.

"Hi" he said waving once

"Hello" Gabby said copying him

"So what are you?"

"What?"

"Like Arthur is the prince, what are you?"

"Oh" Gabby said putting a strand of hair behind her ear "I'm his cousin and a ward of Camelot"

"Do you boss people around?"

"Only the king and Arthur, me and my servant get on really well, I don't make her do jobs, the only thing she does is help me lace my dresses"

Will laughed at this. Merlin saw them laughing together from the village and he got that feeling again but this time he knew what it was, it was jealousy.

_Back on the filed_

"You know, if I had a sister I would want her to be like you" Will said with a smile

"If I had a brother I would want him to be like you... Will, why do you give Arthur a hard time?"

"I'll tell you, but I don't really like saying it"

"Oh ok" Gabby said. They were interrupted by screaming, they both looked in the direction of the village. In the village they saw Mathew dead on a horse with an arrow in his back and on that arrow was a note, Arthur read it out loud.

"_Make the most of today, as it will be your last"_ and once again Will started criticizing Arthur, Gabby rolled her eyes and went to sit down in Merlin's house with Hunith. Hunith was sighing, she didn't want the battle to happen. Gabby saw she was looking down so she asked

"Would you like me to do anything for you?"

"No that's ok my dear, thank you" Hunith said smiling

"Ok, just tell me if you want anything" Gabby said sitting on the bed. "I'm really tired" Gabby said with a yawn

"Have a quick sleep, I'll wake you in an hour" Hunith suggested

"Thank you" Gabby said getting under the covers and sleeping. Hunith lied, she didn't wake Gabby up, she went out and forgot, and Gabby slept through what people said was Arthur's great speech. She rolled over in bed to see Merlin and his mother talking she just watched them, she wondered, when she had kids, what would they be like? Would they be rebellious and horrible, or loyal and protective like Merlin is or Arthur is? Merlin looked up and saw Gabby was looking at them, there eyes locked, Hunith saw this and slowly left the room. Merlin looked away sadly.

"What's wrong?" Gabby asked

"Nothing" Merlin said sourly

"Tell me" Gabby said

"No, keep your nose out of other peoples business!"

"Sorry for caring"

"Well, don't"

"Would you like to know what I think?" Gabby asked standing up

"No but your going to tell me anyway" Merlin said also standing up, Gabby walked over to Merlin and hugged him really tightly.

"I think, you could die tomorrow or I might die tomorrow, I don't want one of our last conversations at be an argument, so be angry tomorrow after the fight"

"You right and I'm so holding you to that! Tomorrow after the fight I'm going to unleash hell onto you"

Gabby laughed "Ok"

* * *

That night everyone fell strait to sleep, including Gabby, who had slept all day, was up for an hour and was asleep again. How was she still tiered? The next morning Gabby, Gwen and Morgana got ready for battle (since Arthur had let them fight) but they were all quiet, knowing what danger was coming. The Army they were fighting showed up at the forest and the village people all got in positions. Their plan was going well. But Morgana couldn't light the fire! Something was wrong, so Merlin had to do it with magic. The fight was going all right but then it was going bad, the men were killing the villagers, they had no chance! Will had turned up. But one extra man wasn't help! Gabby looked around, she saw Merlin raise his hand and his eyes flash gold 'I finally get to see the great Emrys do magic' Gabby thought, There was a huge gust of wind that only seamed to affect the attacking men. All the men were either killed by the remaining villagers or were killed by being stomped on by the spooked horses.

Arthur knew it was magic! And he knew it was either Merlin or Will, one of them had to admit to it but gabby didn't want them too. Merlin was just well Merlin! If he was killed she didn't know what she would do, but Will, she had just met him and for some reason she had started to love him as a brother. Just then the leader of the men with his last remaining strength shoot an arrow at Arthur and Will jumped in front of it to save Arthur's life. Gabby ran towards him, the arrow was deep, Will was surly going to die. They carried him into his house and lay him on the table. Will then said the magic was his, Gabby knew this was a lie but she didn't say anything. They all left Merlin and Will alone. Gabby went back in after a few minuets to see a depressed Merlin. She walked over and hugged him. It was now her turn to comfort him and tell him every thing would be ok, like he had done with her about Mordred.

That night they burned will's body at his funeral. Merlin just stared into the fire. As did Arthur, he didn't understand Will was magic but yet Will saved his life! Maybe not all Magic was bad. After good byes, the four of them got on their horses and rode back to Camelot, everyone was feeling pretty down so Gabby said

"You guys I'm not sure what is worse, that battle we just did or going back to Camelot to an angry Uther who said we couldn't go" They all looked at each other. What would be worse?

**AN: I know jealous Merlin seems out of character but he was jealous so he's allowed to be moody and…**

**How Merlin/Gabby was this chapter! Why won't they hurry up and admit their feelings! Because I don't want them too MWHAHAHA well I do, but not just yet…. The next chapter will be…. Le Morte d'Arthur.**

**Thank you,**

**SalJCDKS for reviewing :D**

**And**

**Addie-lala 20 who favored**


	20. Le Morte d'Arthur and TCOCS

**AN: This chapter is only going to have one part, sorry X but I will have two episodes in this Chapter. Le Morte d'Arthur and The Curse of Cornelius Sigan . Don't ask why I have done it like this, I don't even know, but hopefully the Chapters will be back to normal by next week :D**

**Le Morte d'Arthur**

Merlin and Arthur, with a few soldiers left to kill the Questing Beast, but that did not turn out well… in fact it turned out very, very bad! Arthur had been bitten by the Beast, which means curtain death. Uther carried Arthur's body through the castle court yard, but that is when he couldn't handle it anymore, Uther collapsed in tears. Most of the villagers and knights had never seen Uther break down like that. It convinced some of them that he truly did have a heart and that he really did care for his son. Knights carried Arthur's body the rest of the way. Gabby wasn't ready for Arthur's death, there was so much for them to do. Arthur was to become the best king of the past and future. Merlin and Gabby were meant to stand by him always. But how could they do that if he was to die? Gabby comforted her Uncle, Arthur should not die! It was his destiny! So why was he dying? It's not right!

Gabby sat by her cousin, just talking to him, even though he probably couldn't hear her or reply. Merlin's heart hurt at the sight of Gabby's non stop crying, he needed to fix this some how. He just did!"

He went to see the Dragon, who told him about the isle of the blessed, but as Merlin was leaving he asked.

"What part does Gabby have in Arthur's destiny?"

"She has many paths and possibilities in her destiny, she is most likely to choose to stay with her cousin"

"What do you mean many paths?"

"She could go against Arthur, she could die, she could team up with Arthur. For the Moment she has chosen to stay with Arthur"

"What do you mean by for the moment?"

"Nothing to get your self worried about young warlock"

"What part does she play in my destiny?"

"Too many questions! Now go! Go to the isle of the blessed, remember Arthur must be saved, no matter the cost"

* * *

Merlin indeed went the isle of the blessed and swapped someone's life for Arthur's. Merlin thought he had swapped his own life but he was wrong. Gabby knew the only way to save Arthur was to go to the isle of the blessed, the dragon had told her. Plus she knew Merlin had gone there, so when Gaius told Uther it was an ancient herbal remedy she didn't believe him.

* * *

Merlin's mother was dying, for some reason the old religion had decided to end her life. Merlin wasn't ready for his Mother's death, so he was planning to go to the isle of the blessed again, but before he did that, there was something he needed to tell Gabby, at least she would know for when he died. He walked to Gabby's Chambers and knocked on the door. She let him in and he just stood there staring at her. Ice Blue eyes into normal Blue eyes, Gabby hadn't noticed how Blue Merlin's eyes were 'till that moment. Merlin took a breath in.

"Gabby" He said taking her hands,

"Yes" Gabby replied

"I…I… I Love You" He stuttered, Gabby's eyes widened, Merlin suddenly felt like he shouldn't of said that, at least not yet… so he quickly put in "As a friend" Gabby's face fell, Merlin didn't see this as he was looking down.

"Oh" Gabby Said "I er… Love you too… as a friend"

Merlin looked up and smiled, he lent forward and kissed her on the cheek then hugged her. This hug was different to other hugs they have had. This one was like they knew it was the end. What they didn't see was Molly walking in and then leaving again. Merlin and Gabby both knew now they loved each other as friends… well it was better then nothing.

Merlin left the next morning in a hurry. Gaius was gone too. Who would come back? Gabby wasn't sure, and her powers weren't strong enough to see the Isle of the blessed. So she sat in her bed room window and waited, and waited, and waited. Finally she saw two horses coming towards Camelot, They were both alive! Merlin and Gaius! Neither one had died, and Hunith was also better. Who had died in her place? Who? Just as she lay in bed wondering she herd the Dragon shout in anger. She snuck to his cave.

"What is wrong?" She asked

"Nimueh is dead"

"Why is that bad? She wanted to kill Merlin and Arthur!"

"She was a being of the old religion! Bad or good, it is bad to lose part of the old religion"

"I'm sorry, I didn't understand"

"Ok child, go! You look tired" with that Gabby left and went to her chambers, her last thought before she fell asleep was 'Merlin loves me! As a friend!'

* * *

**AN: Just a quick thing before I go onto****The Curse of Cornelius Sigan, Someone always walks in on Merlin and Gabby, you would think they would have noticed by now….**

**The Curse of Cornelius Sigan**

A Tomb had been found full of Jewels and other expensive looking things. Gabby was looking inside of it with Uther, Arthur, Merlin and Gaius, the men were all talking about something while Gabby was looking around. Gabby stood on a trap. An arrow came flying at her, but before it hit her Arthur caught it in his hands. The men then asked if she was all right, she nodded. Everyone looked away just as she fainted

"She faints under shock and stress" Gaius said to Uther who apparently didn't know.

Arthur rolled his eyes, picked up Gabby and left the room. The next morning Gabby was looking out her bedroom window to see Merlin and some other man sort of, fighting, to be Arthur's servant… who would fight over that? Gabby wouldn't fight, not to be his servant… it didn't make sense. Gabby was walking around the castle when she saw Merlin. He looked sad. She ran up to him and saw he had some kind of dirt on his face.

"Merlin are you ok?" she asked

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" He replied in a very sad tone.

"No, reason, plus, what is on your face?" She asked pointing to the side of him face with had the dirt on

"Horse Poo" He replied

"Lovely" Gabby said looking around "I'll let you go and get that washed off" Merlin nodded and left round a corner still sulking.

* * *

That night the tomb had been broken into, the huge blue heart shaped jewel had been stolen along with a few other things. Gabby walked to Arthur's room where she saw Merlin accusing a man called Cedric of stealing the Jewels. Then a man came in seconds after Gabby did. Merlin chucked himself at him and then there was a fight. It was one of the most pathetic fights Gabby had ever witnessed. Arthur found it quite funny 'till he was knocked over, that was when he decided to stop it. As Arthur was taking Merlin to the dungeon the man called Cedric watched them darkly then his eyes went black and he looked even more menacing.

"I saw that" Gabby said with her arms folded. Cedric went back to his normal self

"Saw what malady?"

"Don't Malady me, and you know what I saw"

"I'm sure I don't"

"I'm sure you do! Just so you know, I will be watching you"

Cedric's eyes went black again as he said

"Oh, I'm scared now"

* * *

Later that night Gabby snuck into the dungeons and freed Merlin. He thanked her and ran off. Gargoyles came alive and started attacking people, so many lives were lost. Gabby helped the people still alive when her Powers started kicking in. She saw Merlin and Cedric, but Cedric was in all Black, his hair was slicker. He looked so creepy. Cedric was offering Merlin power and greatness which Merlin just replied

"I would rather serve a good man, then rule with an Evil one"

"Fine, if you will not join me I will become you and harness your powers to my will"

A Blue spirit came out of Cedric as Cedric's body fell to the floor, it was going for Merlin! Merlin started saying a spell but the blue spirit went into Merlin. Merlin fell to the floor and his eyes went Black!

"No!" Gabby shouted, even though she knew Merlin couldn't hear her. He stood up and looked all menace. Gaius could be herd saying 'Merlin' a fog lifted and you could just see Merlin all menace, it was the first time Gabby was scared of Merlin. He was walking towards Gaius all creepily but then he did his Merlin goofy smile. It was all right! Merlin wasn't evil! And Camelot was saved! Arthur sort of thanked Merlin. Which was a start… but all was well… for now!

**AN: wasn't the best chapter…and there was no real Merlin/Gabby :( Next week I am going back to the normal chapter lay out. I promise X :) and the chapter is Lancelot and****Guinevere. I'm sorry this chapter was bad.**

**Thank you,**

**SalJCDKSL for reviewing :D****  
****Scotgirl92 for alerting**  
**And**  
**Sara1221 for alerting**


	21. Lancelot and Guinevere part 1

**Lancelot and Guinevere part 1**

"Gabby, you are to go with Morgana; she is going to her father's grave." Uther stated one morning

"WHY!" Gabby shouted

"Because I am your guardian and king and I say so!" Uther shouted back.

"What if I don't want to go?"

"Then I will put you in the dungeons for a week,"

* * *

Later that day Morgana, Gwen and Gabby were all saddled up ready to go on the journey. With a few guards.

"Can we go now?" Gabby asked furiously

"Didn't know you were so keen to go." Morgana said with a sly grin.

"The faster we get there the sooner it will be over, also I would prefer to not be in the dungeons for a week." Gabby said.

"Uther said that?" Morgana said "I know what it's like there" She said holding up her wrists to show her scars from when Uther put her in the dungeons a few months ago.

"Some times I really hate that man!" Gabby said looking around to make sure no one herd her. Morgana smiled wickedly,

"Would you want to kill him?"

"No! I do sometimes hate the man but I wouldn't go that far!" Gabby shouted. Morgana's face fell.

"Oh well." Morgana said kicking her horse to a start. Gabby wasn't sure if she was joking or not. She was the only one left in the court yard. She looked up and saw Uther looking down at her, a shiver went down Gabby's spine, she quickly looked forward and galloped after everyone else.

Gabby and Morgana were laughing together, pulling faces and just messing around. Gabby smiled.

"Morgana, if I didn't know better I would say you like me now." Gabby said

"Same Gabby," Morgana smiled back. They both looked forward, Gabby sighed she missed Molly, she hadn't seen her in ages, she also missed Merlin, she hadn't seen him in a whole 5 hours, it was to long! Gabby shut her eyes and she saw Arthur using Merlin as target practise, Gabby laughed. Poor Merlin. She opened her eyes and she saw bandits running towards them! She looked around and saw that some of the knights had all ready been killed. She was terrified! Morgana pulled her off her horse and ran up a hill. Gwen was following behind them. But they ran strait into what looked like the head bandit.

"I warn you, two of us are King Uther's wards he will kill you if any harm comes to us!" Morgana shouted, Gabby nodded franticly,

"Don't worry," He said with a grin that send shivers down everyone, "I'm not going to hurt you, not yet."

* * *

They were took to a camp were there was nothing but men with no manners ad no sense of personal hygiene. Morgana used that to her advantage and said she wanted a bath. The men were to busy watching Morgana strip to notice that gabby and Gwen had stolen their swords. They attacked them from behind and while the men were on the floor in pain they ran away. Gwen slipped over and begged for Morgana and Gabby to go with out her, Morgana looked at Gabby and Gabby nodded, Morgana ran off. Gabby stayed with Gwen, no way were they going to get captured with out a fight! Gwen was forced to put on Morgana's clothes and pretend to be Morgana. Gwen was shaking, she couldn't do the fastening because she was so scared, Gabby placed her hand on Gwen's shoulder.

"It's going to be ok, Morgana has gone for help, I'm sure we will be saved" Gabby said with a smile, Gwen nodded. Gabby helped her with the fastening. One thing Gabby didn't say was she was just as scared as Gwen but it won't help if they both are frantic.

* * *

They arrived at a castle like place and were met by someone who was even higher then the head bandit. He complimented them and acted a teeny tiny bit kind to them but that stopped when Gwen shouted

"We are not your guests! We are your prisoners!" They were thrown into the dungeons.

"I was going to get put in the dungeons anyway, at least I have better accommodations here, in Camelot I would have been chained to the wall" Gabby said, Gwen just raised her eyebrow at her, Gabby felt awkward, "I'll just shut up now."

* * *

Back at Camelot Uther had sent out another group of knights to pay the ransom for Gabby and Only Gabby no way was he going to save a _servant girl._But little did Uther know, Arthur and Merlin had snuck off to save them also.

* * *

If Gabby and Gwen thought the men at the camp were bad they were so wrong! The men at the castle are so much worse! They were eating and talking with their mouths full spraying everywhere with food, Gabby was sure she saw people doing 'it' on a table. It was really disgusting! She couldn't wait for someone to come rescue them. Apparently there was going to be a cage fight, whoopee. The first man to come out was a topless bald man. Gabby and Gwen didn't like the look of him. But it was the next person to come out which surprised them, it was Lancelot! What was he doing here? Gabby and Gwen wanted him to win! But what if he accidently said Gwen and spoilt every thing? About a minute passed and Lancelot won, of course he was going to win! He was Lancelot he defeated a griffin, well sort of, Merlin helped, a lot, but that was a secret! It was Lancelot who killed it…..! Lancelot collected his money and was 'introduced' to 'Morgana' and Gabby. Just then the leader man shouted

"Release the wilderen!" Then a mole, rat thing came out and ate the man who was still in the cage, Gabby was sure she was going to be sick now!

* * *

Lancelot came to visit 'them' that night, Gabby knew he just wanted to talk to Gwen so she said a simple 'hi' and left them to it really. Lancelot and Gwen were like the perfect couple! But she knew about the kiss Gwen and Arthur shared only a few weeks ago, so she didn't know. She thought Lancelot was Gwen's perfect match but she didn't want Arthur to be broken hearted.

* * *

The Knights arrived at the castle to retrieve Gabby, Luckily they didn't mention they all ready had Morgana. Gabby didn't want to leave Gwen, but Gwen said it was all right because she had Lancelot plus she was told to leave or she would get her head chopped off. As soon as they had left bandits shot down every knight with arrows, Gabby ran and hid in the forest. She knew Arthur was coming, and she wanted him to hurry up, but she also wanted him to slow down. No way was Gwen going to look at Arthur while Lancelot was around! Once again Gabby was in a forest, alone, at night.

**AN: Wow, I****really, really need to write some Gabby and Merlin soon. Don't worry Very soon they will become all properly lovey dovey. I'm not telling you when though :P**

**Thank you,**

**SalJCDKSL for reviewing**

**Happy-reader007 for reviewing**

**Tkdprincess96 for reviewing and alerting**

**AnGelFacE S2 for alerting****  
****And**  
**Sheeponthemoon who favoured**

**Lol I feel loved! :P Double thanks!**


	22. Lancelot and Guinevere part 2

Lancelot and Guinevere part 2

Gabby was sat in a tree. Watching in her mind Lancelot saving Gwen, But then they were being chased by some men. Lancelot was going to sacrifice him self so Gwen could escape, but the thing that made her Aww was Lancelot saying,

"Live for me" Gabby so wished she had someone willing give up their life for her. They would be so sweet. Gwen ran from Lancelot, Gabby watched Lancelot going for the hopeless fight, when she couldn't watch anymore she switched to Gwen, she could tell Gwen was fighting not to go back. She stopped running.

"Keep running!" Gabby shouted, still aware that Gwen couldn't hear her, Gwen had been caught again. "Idiot! Lancelot just gave up his life for you to get caught again! You really are rubbish at running away Guinevere!" Gabby opened her eyes to see that it was even darker then before; the dark really did scare her!

* * *

A little later Gabby re shut her eyes. She saw Arthur rescuing Lancelot and Gwen from the wilderen, she tried to help, but she wasn't physically there so she just went strait through the wilderen. 'Where is Merlin?' she looked around. At the same time Arthur shouted

"Merlin!" Merlin jumped over the cage and landed, Gabby stood there open mouthed, he looked so… good looking in the chainmail he was wearing! 'What stop thinking that, he's just a friend, he's just a friend, he's just a friend, a fit friend, no! Just a friend, who am I kidding?' She watched them escape then she opened her eyes, they were close to where the dead knights were. She stayed awake for a while but then she felt her self drift off, as she drifted off she fell out of the tree she was in. She landed right in front of Merlin and Lancelot, they had split up to look for Gabby, Merlin and Lancelot, Gwen and Arthur.

"Stylish entrance" Lancelot said with a smile. Gabby had woken up as she hit the floor. She smiled

"I know" She said, "OW!" She shouted grabbing her head, she looked at the fingers she had used to touch her head and they had blood on them, she had hit her head on a rock. Merlin ran to her side, and looked at her head. He helped her up and walked her to Arthur, Lancelot smiled from behind, nothing changes. Later that night there was a very, very awkward silence around the fire they had made. Gwen kept looking at Lancelot and Arthur, Arthur kept looking at Gwen, Lancelot kept looking at Gwen Merlin was looking at Gwen, Arthur and Lancelot and Gabby was looking at everyone but her self. Then a thought popped into her head, Gwen had kissed every single man there. Gabby silently laughed. Merlin looked at her and she felt her heart flutter. She looked down and blushed. Gwen said she was going to get some sleep, Arthur did too, Lancelot left to stand guard. Leaving Merlin and Gabby alone, now that the love triangle left you would think things would get a little less awkward, but it didn't. There was such an awkward silence. After about 5 minuets Gabby stood up to talk to Lancelot, instead of a hug she kissed Merlin on the top of the head. Merlin went red.

"Wow, it's a bit hot" Merlin said trying to make the redness go down

"No it's not its freezing." Gabby said laughing

"Must be the chain mail then." Merlin said still fanning his face.

"Ok, Merlin," She smiled and walked off in the direction Lancelot went in.

* * *

Lancelot quickly turned around and saw it was just Gabby so he lowered his sword.

"It was nice to see you again." Gabby said with a smile.

"You to," Lancelot replied, then smiled "You had your birthday?"

"Very funny, and yes I have, I am now 20"

"Very nice, you still denying you are in love?"

"I'm not in love! I never have been!"

"So that's a yes" Gabby did a frustrated sigh. Little did they know Merlin was listening to them and felt quite sad that Gabby had said that she wasn't in love, and if she wasn't in love that means she didn't love him. Merlin stepped forward and coughed.

"Hi Merlin" Gabby said with a wave. Merlin smiled slightly. Lancelot gave gabby a look which meant 'he herd that'. Lancelot sighed and asked

"Is it true Arthur only came because Morgana begged him?"

Merlin shock his head slowly

"He had feelings for her doesn't he?" Lancelot asked.

Merlin nodded slowly.

"Do you have feelings for Gwen?" Gabby asked

"My feelings do not matter, I will not get between them" Lancelot said "Tell Gwen she has changed me forever, but some things can never be" With that Lancelot turned to leave but then turned back,

"Before I go will you two do something for me?"

"Anything" Gabby and Merlin said together.

"Promise you will do it no matter what it is"

"Yes" they both said again.

"Kiss"

"WHAT" they both shouted,

"Just do it."

"Why?" Gabby asked

"Because you two are best friends and you would make a perfect couple" Lancelot said with a smirk. Merlin looked like a fish opening and closing his mouth.

"We will just say friends" Gabby said

"Ok, but do it anyway"

Gabby rolled her eyes and kissed Merlin, right on the lips. With out warning it turned into a proper kiss, Gabby had her arms around Merlin's neck and Merlin had his hands on her hips, Once they stopped kissing they pulled apart slowly, Merlin opened his eyes and Gabby saw them flash gold for a second but then go back. She turned to tell Lancelot

"See, we are still just friends!" But as she finished her sentence she saw he had gone, "What a purvey person, just wanted to see us kiss, but he is honourable" She turned back to Merlin who was looking at her with his mouth open.

"What?" she asked

"N…N…Nothing" He replied, Gabby had gave him a strange look and walked passed him. Merlin touched his lips with his hands, they felt all tingly. He felt all giddy until Gabby's word echoed in his head

'I'm not in love! I never have been' and 'we are still just friends' Merlin was so confused. He finally admitted it to himself, he was madly and truly in love with Gabrielle De Bois.

Telling Gwen that Lancelot had left was one of the hardest things for Merlin to do. They all walked back to the castle in silence. That night Gabby sat in her bed, all she wanted to do was run to Merlin and kiss him again, but she knew she couldn't. Every rule said no but her heart said yes. She touched her lips, she could still feel the tingly feeling. She tried will all her might to say to Merlin, telepathically, 'Sorry' strangely enough, Merlin actually herd her.

**AN: WOW! Gabby you just had to open your big gob and ruin everything! Lancelot you are awesome!**

**Thank you,**

**SalJCDKSL for reviewing**

**Princess Mew Mew who favoured and alerted****  
****And**  
**Terrorist Of The Seven Seas for alerting**


	23. Beauty and the beast part 2 part 1

**AN: I'm not going to do Beauty and the best part 1 I'm just going to do part to but I will do a brief****thingy of part one for youuuuuuuuu.**

Beauty and the beast part 2 part 1 :P

Lady Catrina had come to visit Camelot. With in days she had won the heart of Uther Pendragon. With in another two days she had become Queen of Camelot. Merlin had told Gabby and Arthur that the Lady Catrina was a troll but Arthur didn't listen, Gabby believed him. Anything Merlin said she would believe, ever since the kiss she had stopped telling her self she didn't love him. But the next thing would be telling Merlin, which she didn't feel like doing, yet…

* * *

Merlin had been charged with steeling and was to be arrested. Gabby ran to Arthur's chamber's were she found him.

"Merlin!" She shouted, Merlin turned around and looked at her wide eyed. "You need to run and hide, my uncle has sent knights to arrest you"

"Why?" Merlin asked confused.

"Because the Lady Catrina has accused you of stealing." Arthur's voice said from the door. He raised his hands, "I'm here to warn Merlin too, now you need to go!" Arthur said pointing to the back door of his chambers.

Merlin nodded and turned to leave, Gabby grabbed Merlin's sleeve and pulled him into a huge hug, she gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and told him to run. After Merlin had left the room Arthur looked at Gabby with is eye brow raised

"Oh shut up!" Gabby said looking at the floor.

* * *

The next morning Gabby visited Gaius, she smiled wickedly, she knew Merlin never left Camelot.

"Oh Gaius," she said putting her hand to her forehead in a dramatic way "What will happen if they find, poor, poor Merlin?" Gaius looked at her

"Don't worry your self, they won't find him."

"How are you so sure? Where is your evidence?"

"I just know."

"I have some evidence. I know they won't find him."

"What's that?" Gaius asked, Gabby walked over to the grain barrel opened the lid and pulled Merlin out so just his head was popping out.

"My evidence is… he's hiding in a grain barrel!"

"How did you know that?" Merlin asked

"I'm quite cleaver." Gabby said, she sighed "I'm going then, ewww! I hope I don't have to have any troll cousins that would be just gross!" Just as she was leaving Merlin Called from behind her,

"I need your help later!" Gabby gave him the thumbs up as she left.

* * *

Gabby had heard from Molly that her new charming step auntie had convinced Uther to raise taxes. But she herd from Gwen that Arthur had stopped the knights taking the extra taxes. This was not going to be good! Arthur had disobeyed Uther and his troll wife. Plus everyone had been told to go to the throne room. This wasn't going to be good!

"I'm relaxing your duties, taking away your title!" Uther said, Gabby gasped,

"What?" Arthur said shocked

"You are to be disinherited!" Uther shouted "you will no longer be crowned prince of Camelot!"

"Sire, Arthur is your son, your natural heir!" Gaius said stepping forward.

"Gaius," Arthur said, he walked towards Uther "You have taught me to be true to my heart and that's all I've tried to do, to be the man I wanted to be, to be someone you could be proud to call your son."

"My decision is final!" Uther said ignoring what Arthur just said. Arthur left but you could see the tears welling up in his eyes. Gabby gave Uther and Catrina the most deadliest look she could ever give.

"Queen Catrina will be named as rightful heir to the throne." Uther stated, everyone clapped but Gabby, her deadliest look somehow got deadlier. She couldn't help it. She let it all out.

"Uther Pendragon you are a disgrace! Ever since that bitch, whore came," she said pointing to Catrina "you have been a different man! I hardly know you anymore! It's both me and Arthur or bitch face over there!"

"I choose…." Uther said unsure, but then his necklace around his neck flashed red, only Gabby and Gaius noticed this "I choose my wife!" he shouted, Gabby had so much hated for the King and Queen at the moment.

"Fine Uther, but just so you know, she has enchanted you with that necklace and you have to agree with everything she tells you!"

"You are to be banished from Camelot! And if you set foot in Camelot's walls again you are to be killed on sight!"

That was the final straw!

"Uther Pendragon! You have lost a son and I refuse to be Ward of Camelot! You deserve to be strung up by your thumbs and fed to the crows! Even then, that's too horrible to the crows!" With that she turned around and threw her Pendragon seal to the ground, then left the room. She packed away some of her dresses in a bag she had, put all of her money in a purse and left Camelot with out any good byes. She was never going to love her Uncle again, enchanted or not, it wasn't the troll who banished her, it was him! While giving that order his necklace didn't flash once! And even Catrina looked shocked.

**AN: Dun dun dunnnnnnnn, evil Uther! Grrrrr!**

**Thanks to,**

**SalJCDKSL for reviewing**

**Gabbie118 for favoring and reviewing**

**Apple Kisses for alerting**

**Princess Mew Mew for reviewing**

**Sheeponthemoon for reviewing****  
****And**  
**Doctorwhofreak4890 for reviewing**

**You are all awesome! :D**


	24. Beauty and the beast part 2 part 2

Beauty and the beast part 2 part 2 :P

Gaius was sitting in his chambers waiting for Merlin. First he needed to tell him about Arthur, but then he needed to tell him about Gabby. Merlin walked through the door and he seemed all happy and proud of himself. He saw Gaius's worried and sad expression.

"Whats wrong? Whats happened?" Merlin asked.

"Uther has disinherited Arthur and had made Catrina his heir."

"So if Uther dies, she will rule Camelot?"

"Yes, also Merlin, it's about Gabby."

"What? What has happened?" Merlin asked all defensively,

"She has been banished from Camelot and is to be killed on sight."

"What?"

"She called Catrina a bitch and a whore"

"Wow! But she can't be gone! Where is she?"

"She left strait away!"

"I need to find her!"

"Find her once the troll has gone"

"But she will be miles away by then!"

"If I know Gabby, she won't have gone far, even if she does hate Uther, she will never leave Arthur."

Merlin nodded, he hoped Gaius would be right.

* * *

Gabby was actually sitting in a tree and she could see Camelot from her tree. She closed her eyes and saw Catrina become a troll in front of everyone. 'Haha!' she thought to her self, and of course Uther didn't care because he was enchanted. He followed the troll to their chambers and kissed her on the forehead, then he lifted her up and put her on the bed… Gabby opened her eyes. That was something she definitely didn't want to see! She will never be able to get that image out of her head.

* * *

Merlin went to see the dragon, he needed help. The dragon found it quite funny.

"If she can't be stopped Arthur can't become king and Gabby can't, do what ever she is supposed to do. How can I break the enchantment?"

"Troll magic is very powerful"

"There must be a way!"

"The only way to break the enchantment is if Uther were to cry tears of true remorse."

"How do we make him do that?"

"That I can not help you with, Uther's heart is cold as stone, he's never been sorry for anything."

Just as Merlin was walking away a question came to him.

"What is Gabby's destiny?" Merlin asked

"She has two paths, one is to stay by Arthur and you, the other, which she has all ready started thinking about, to kill the king and join Mordred."

"But the Gabby I know would never do that!"

"Hatred can change a person, you must make her see the light, she must not join Mordred!"

"Ok, I'll talk to her soon as possible…. Hang on, how do you know she is thinking of that path?"

"Uther has done those things to Arthur and herself she would naturally hate him. It wasn't that long ago you promised to free me young warlock"

* * *

Back in gabby's tree she was watching the Troll eating a load of horse cra… dung, it was steaming, poor sir Leon looked like he was going to throw up! In fact Gabby felt like she was going to throw up as well, she quickly opened her eyes and she was sitting in her tree again, she liked trees, she always have, she felt free and like she could be anyone she could be. Trees were fantastic! She re shut her eyes and she saw Merlin, she couldn't help but sigh, Merlin crawled under Arthur's bed and waited. Gabby admitted it, Merlin was a tiny bit weird… Arthur climbed into bed and Merlin jumped out at him.

"Oh your back!" Arthur said in a sarcastic gleefully way.

"I never left!" Merlin said

"You're telling me…"

"Yes."

"You have been under there the whole time."

"What no."

"Because if you were"

"I wasn't!"

Merlin explained to Arthur that Arthur needed to die, not in a deathly way, in a fake way were he is alive… but dead. If that makes sense, Gabby sure didn't get it but she was sure she would figure it out if she watched. Gaius came in and gave Arthur the deathly potion, which Arthur drank, she watched him fall and he looked dead, she knew he was still alive but it was just so real! She sat beside his 'dead' body and stroked his hair. Not that anyone would see her, because she wasn't actually there…

Uther ran into the room, Gabby glared at him, Uther ran to Arthur's side and actually sat on Gabby, She got up quickly and dusted her self off. 'How dare he sit on me!' she thought, the troll ran into the room and tried to pull Uther away. But it was then the enchantment was broken, Uther finally saw she was a troll. Merlin ran in and used his scarf to give Arthur the antidote, it worked, Arthur woke up, 'you dropped the vile didn't you Merlin!' Gabby said. Arthur ran into the Troll. The Troll grabbed Arthur and threw him at the wall, Uther wasn't happy about that! He swung at the Troll with his sword but the Troll just threw him out of the way, Jonas was killed, and Trolly wasn't happy about that! She ran at Arthur but slipped Arthur threw his sword into the Troll and the Troll was killed. 'Thank god!' Gabby thought.

* * *

That very same night Uther, Arthur and Merlin went out into the forest to look for Gabby.

"She will be in a tree, I know she will." Arthur said,

"Will she?" Uther said.

"Do you not even know your niece?" Arthur asked, "Of course she will be!" In fact they were directly below Gabby, Gabby needed to sneeze, she was trying to hold it in but she couldn't, as she sneezed the men looked up to see her, she gave an awkward wave. Uther just blurted out.

"Come back to Camelot!"

"No!" Gabby replied

"You were right I was enchanted!" Uther said

"I know I was right, but still. No!"

"Please." Uther begged,

"Well…. No!" Gabby said,

"I'll buy you a new dress." Uther said

"Oh so your going to bribe me to come back"

"You will come back or you will regret it girl!"

"Now you are threatening me, oh I want to go back now!"

"Gabby," Arthur said, Gabby looked at him, "Please come back, if not for my farther, then come back for me." For good measure Arthur put in puppy dog eyes.

"No, but I… er… I hate you Arthur Pendragon!"

"So is that a yes?" Arthur asked with a smile

"Sadly it is." She jumped down from her tree and hugged Arthur, Uther went to hug Gabby but Gabby backed away.

"I don't think so, I'm still not in a good mood with you!" Uther sighed and walked off in the direction of the castle.

"If you don't start liking him, he will do something bad." Arthur said

"I'll pretend to forgive him, but I won't"

"Gabby when she's angry scares me" Arthur said jokingly.

"Hatred can change a person." Gabby said with a smile, Merlin stopped walking behind them. That was exactly what the Dragon said. Gabby threw one arm around Merlin's shoulders and the other around Arthur's.

"So how have my best friends been?" Gabby asked "Missed me?"

"No" They both said together with a laugh, Gabby couldn't help but laugh either. But her thoughts darted back to Uther, how she hated that man!

**AN: Sorry I didn't put this up last night, sorry. The next chapter is Sweet Dreams, isn't that episode about Love and other things? :P Hehe :D well you can guess whats going to happen! Well… I hope you can! Also I felt this chapter went by a bit fast… I had fun writing it anyway lol :)**

**Thanks,**

**SalJCDKSL for reviewing**

**gabbie118 for reviewing**

**Princess Mew Mew for reviewing****  
****And**  
**Jojowolfe for alerting**


	25. Sweet Dreams Part 1

Sweet dreams part 1

Peace. Many kings came to Camelot to make peace, almost every king brought their sons who tried to flirt with Morgana or Gabby, and every single one got turned down. One king brought the lady Vivian, she seemed very rude, annoying and just bitchy.

"The Lady Vivian, she is very beautiful" Merlin said.

"She's not my type," Arthur replied "She is incredibly rude!"

"Oh I like her" Gabby said walking in and sitting on the bed eating an apple.

"Were you listening to us?" Arthur asked

"When do I not?" Gabby replied

"True and why are you eating an apple? You hate apples!"

"why not, Apples are good for you" Gabby said with a smile

"Right…. Anyway Merlin, you should of herd what she said to Gwen!" Arthur said going behind the screen.

"And anyone insulting Gwen should suffer extreme peril" Merlin said with a side smile, Gabby high fived him before Arthur came back.

"What?" Arthur said looking angry.

"Nothing, I know how you feel about her that's all, that's presuming your feeling haven't changed." Arthur gave Merlin an evil look, Merlin laughed "You're blushing!"

"No I'm not!" Arthur said side stepping to be behind the screen again.

After a while Gabby and Merlin got kicked out because they kept asking questions about Gwen. As Gabby was about to leave she was stopped by Merlin.

"Gabby can I ask you something?"

"You just did," Gabby said smiling

"Very funny," Merlin said

"Yeah course you can,"

"No, actually never mind." Merlin said, Gabby saw he looked a bit upset and hugged him, it was a while since she last hugged Merlin, she felt a warmth and she sort of felt like she belonged there. Merlin pulled her away slightly to look at her, for a moment there eyes locked, they both leaned forward….

"Ahem," someone said from behind them, they both jumped to see Lady Vivian behind them, Merlin's ears went red and Gabby looked to the floor.

"So…." Gabby said awkwardly "I hope you feel better and Erm…"

"You actually care about your servants? Ew!" Lady Vivian said walking off in disgust.

* * *

Dinner was fun that night, a man was doing things which were obviously being done by magic, but Uther didn't do anything about it which was a tad strange… this man breathed fire and also made butterflies appear out of thin air…

The next morning Gabby was walking down a corridor when she saw Merlin and Arthur talking, she watched them for a while but she saw Arthur slap Merlin across the face, pretty hard, with in seconds a huge red mark appeared across Merlin's face. Gabby walked forward as Arthur walked away and Merlin said

"Oh no!"

"What?" Gabby asked causing Merlin to jump "Sorry!"

"It's ok, and Arthur was acting all in love and I thought it was with Gwen so when he asked me to give 'her' flowers I gave them to Gwen but Arthur is actually in love with the Lady Vivian."

"Yes!" Gabby said jumping up and down and clapping.

"Why is that good?" Merlin asked

"Because The Lady Vivian may end up being related to me, isn't that great!"

"You're strange…" Merlin said with a raised eye brow. Gabby shrugged

"I know, but that's why you love me" She ran off in the direction the Lady Vivian left, little did she know, Merlin replied to her, but quietly, saying

"I know." Merlin smiled and walked off in the direction of Gaius's chambers.

* * *

Gabby walked to Arthur's chamber that night to see an upset Arthur sitting in bed looking forward, she sat next to him and looked in the direction he was looking. He said nothing, he didn't even laugh when Gabby started pulling faces at him, something was up. She waved her hand in front of his face,

"Hellooooooooooo, anyone, no one? Nothing, fine I'm going, good night Arthur, still nothing. O….k, Erm…. Bye." As she walked out she saw Merlin, she mouthed 'good luck' and he nodded before she left.

The next morning Gabby saw the Lady Vivian running in the direction of Arthur's chambers in a very giddy mood,

"Hello LAdy Vivian, where are you going?" Gabby asked

"I am in love!" She squealed back

"With who?" Gabby said going wide eyed,

"With Arthur!" Vivian replied

"What!"

"Now we are both in love!" Vivian shouted,

"What do you mean?" Gabby asked

"You know! You and that serving boy."

"Nothing is going on between us."

"Sure, I can see they way he looks at you and the way you look at him."

"Right…" Gabby said, "I know, go tell Arthur you love him."

"That's what I'm on my way to do!" Vivian shouted,

"Oh, well go on then!" Gabby said Vivian nodded and ran off down the corridor, then a thought struck her, what if her father walked in and found Vivian in Arthur's room, Gabby ran off after her. Gabby stuck her head around Arthur's door and saw Vivian jumping around on Arthur's bed,

"Merlin!" Gabby whispered/shouted, Merlin turned around to face her, "Hide her!"

"What?"

"Hide her!" Gabby said, she herd Arthur's Voice close and the king's voices further away, Gabby pointed to the door and ran away.

* * *

Arthur and Vivian were caught kissing in The Lady Vivian's chamber that night, her farther had challenged Arthur in a fight, to the death.

**An: Dun dun dunnnnnn, I seem to finish my chapters like that a lot…**

**Thank you,**

**SalJCDKSL for reviewing**

**Alleywayqueen for alerting and favouring**

**Princess Mew Mew for reviewing**

**doctorwhofreak4890 for reviewing**

**TheFirstEverLostGirl1987 for alerting and reviewing**

**gabbie118 for alerting and reviewing**

**MileyHannahFan for alerting****  
****And**  
**redneck16 for favouring and alerting**


	26. Sweet Dreams Part 2

Sweet dreams part 2

Gabby had decided. Arthur was an idiot! He some how always managed to get into a fight to the death or get into a fight were he would end up seriously hurt, so yes, he was an idiot!

"The weapons chosen are quarter staff, maize and sword, the fight will be to the knight's rules and to the death." Uther explained.  
The fight had begun! Arthur blocked every hit, and in his cockyness blew a kiss to Vivian, which Gabby had to admit was sweet. Arthur managed to knock the king down and Arthur faced Vivian and was all proud of him self, what he didn't notice was the king getting back up and hitting for the back of his knees which caused Arthur to fall to the floor. Arthur got up really angry, he started just going in for the hit and ignoring what the king was doing, the king hit Arthur really hard in the ribs before the timer ran out. Gaius gave Arthur a quick look before Arthur went back out, Arthur had broken one of his ribs! And yet he went out like nothing was wrong! The timer ran out just in time, because Arthur was on the floor just as the king was about to give the final blow, but Arthur hadn't managed to escape another hit in the ribs. Gabby was worried, something was wrong, why was Arthur being like this? It was almost as if he was enchanted… Oh, after coming back out of his tent, Arthur said something to Merlin which caused Merlin to smile. Merlin looked up and saw Gabby looking at him, he waved and she waved back, Merlin decided, after the match, no matter what, he was going to tell her. Arthur managed to pin the King down, Arthur had won! Well, it was a fight to the death, he had to kill the king, but he didn't. He put his sword on the ground and shouted,

"This is not a way to achieve peace!" He helped the king up as everyone clapped, Gabby smiled, maybe he wasn't an idiot after all… nope, he was still an idiot, but a smart one.

* * *

Gabby was walking to her chamber when Merlin pulled her into a dark alcove in the wall, Gabby trying not to go red at the closeness asked,

"What are you doing Merlin?"

"I need to tell you something!" Merlin said urgently, Gabby smiled, she couldn't help it, but it was a huge cheesy grin.

"What?" She asked,

"I know I'm just a servant, and I know you are a noble woman, the King's ward in fact, but today, I'm not telling you how, has been about true love and loving someone because of them not because of their status, I hope you are following me with this,"

"I think I am," Gabby said with a confused look, she didn't want to get to excited just in case what he was saying wasn't what she thought he was saying.

"What I'm trying to say is, when you kissed me a few weeks ago, I felt something, and when you hugged me two days ago it was like a spark and I haven't been able to stop thinking about either of them since it happened, and I'm just going to say it, now or never, Gabby, I am…" he stopped,

"What?" she whispered

"I am in love with you and I understand if you don't love me back I just wanted…" he was cut off with Gabby throwing her arms around Merlin in attempt to kiss him but she somehow punched the wall behind him, she bit her lip,

"Are you ok?" Merlin asked worriedly, she just replied in a high pitched squeal, her eyes started watering, "come on," Merlin said leading her to Gaius's chamber. She had broken her wrist! Gaius bandaged up an asked

"How did it happen?"

"Erm…" Gabby said, Gaius shuck his head and left the room, Gabby was looking at the floor but when she lifted her head up to see Merlin's face millimetres away from hers,

"How exactly did you do that?" Merlin asked

"By doing this," Gabby said rapping her arms around his neck and kissing him. Merlin couldn't help but smile during the kiss, so much better than he had remembered! They stopped kissing and hugged, Merlin kissed her forehead and Gabby said she had to go, he nodded and kissed her quickly on the lips before she left, after she left Gaius came back in.

"So how did she break it?" Gaius said

"Erm…" Merlin said

"You can tell me," Gaius said

"She broke it trying to kiss me." Merlin said going red.

"And did she kiss you?" Gaius asked

"Yeah, just then after you left, twice!" Merlin said swaying

"You kissed a ward of Camelot twice!" Gaius said with his mouth open

"Well, three times if you count when I kissed her forehead" Merlin said

"Uther will have your head if he finds out!" Gaius shouted, Merlin nodded and walked to the door, "Where you going?" Gaius asked

"To see Gabby" Merlin said

"She just left!"

"I know, but I need to see her again!"

"Merlin be careful!"

"I will be" Merlin said but just as he was about to leave, Gaius said

"What about your love for that druid girl? Freya?" Merlin sighed,

Telling Gabby about how he felt he had totally forgotten about Freya, a pang of sadness hit him. Freya. He had loved Gabby before Freya, and he still loves Gabby now, but Freya… the girl he had rescued, the girl he had taken food for, the girl who he was risking to leave Camelot for, the girl who had died in his arms. He thought back to Gabby, in a way, he knew he shouldn't think this, but he was sort of, not happy, but glad that Freya died, because if she didn't he wouldn't finally be with Gabby, he would be somewhere with Freya, probably missing Gabby and wanting to come back. He would always love Freya, but he would always love Gabby more.

Gauis could see Merlin was deep in thought so he just waited for Merlin to speek.

"I did love Freya, I still do but I have and always will, love Gabby more."

"I understand, as I said, be careful," Gaius said. Merlin nodded and left, Merlin has always loved Gabby more, no one, not even Freya, could stop his love for Gabby. He arrived at Gabby's chambers, he knocked and she opened the door, she was stood there smiling at him. Merlin felt butterflies in his stomach; Gabby was the 'one'.

**AN:**

**Thanks,**

**SalJCDKSL for reviewing**

**AnGelFacE S2 for reviewing**

**Princess Mew Mew for reviewing****  
****And**  
**Gabbie118 for reviewing**


	27. The Last Dragon Lord Part 1

**AN: had to update early because I am away this weekend and I'm not sure when I will next update, I will try my best to put part 2 up soon, because of Christmas and I have to start my exams a year early so I have to revise X sorry, but I will try to update when I can X**

The Last Dragon Lord Part 1

What fun. Morgana had been taken by Morgause, Morgana had been the only other person who had understood how much Uther got on Gabby's nerves, sure she saw Morgana and Morgause now and then, planning Morgana's return, and Morgause had taught Gabby some spells. Yes, Gabby had paired together with Morgause and Morgana.  
Morgana said she was going to make Uther pay, Gabby didn't know how she was going to do that… she hopes it's not killing him, sure she doesn't quite like her uncle anymore, but she doesn't want him dead, so she was telling her self that they were just going to humiliate him or something… Plus they hated Merlin, that was something Gabby just wanted to kill them both for, yes he had poisoned Morgana… (which was bad) but that was no way to speak about her boyfriend like that!  
They didn't know that he was her boy friend, but still! Then her childhood friend, if you could call him that… Kilgharrah had somehow escaped and was destroying Camelot, she was scared but she hoped Kilgharrah wouldn't hurt her. So basically, her life at the moment wasn't too fantastic. What could make her life better? Well of course, Merlin! It had been about 2 and a half months after Merlin and Gabby had first kissed, of course they had kissed in between then too, always when no one was around, especially, Arthur or Uther. Gaius had spotted them sometimes, but Gaius was the only other person who knew about them.

* * *

It had been a terrible night, Kilgharrah had killed so many, Gabby wondered to the hall were Gaius was treating people, since his chambers are to small to handle the amount of people that had been injured, once she was there she looked around, she had been taught a healing spell but Uther would get suspicious and she couldn't heal them all. Her eyes darted to Arthur, what was he doing there? She walked closer and saw that he had been hit by the dragon, quite badly in fact, blood was everywhere! She wanted to go comfort him but she saw that Gwen was doing that perfectly fine herself, then a thought hit her! If Arthur was here, Arthur being a trained knight, where was Merlin and what had happened to him? She walked as fast as she could to his room, she knocked and walked in to see Merlin lying face down on his bed, his top had a blood stain on it, she ran to Gaius's medicine cupboard and pulled out something she didn't really want to use, she grabbed a cloth and went back into Merlin's room. Merlin hadn't moved and was groaning. She sat down on the bed, she lifted up his top to reveal his cut, it wasn't as deep as Arthur's but it looked like it would hurt and leave a scar maybe…

"Merlin." Gabby said

"Yeah," Merlin said, not lifting his head,

"I'm so sorry,"

"What for?"

"For what I'm about to do,"

"What are you going to do?"

"Just know it's for your own benefit and that I love you,"

"What are you going to do?" Merlin repeated, Gabby ignored him, she opened the lid of the liquid she had taken of the shelf, and she poured it onto his cut, never had she heard such a scream! It was a mixture of pain and shock; it brought tears to Gabby's eyes. The thing she had poured was one of Gaius's antiseptics, she knew from experience how much it hurt, it felt like someone was burning you, she pressed the cloth to the cut, Merlin winced, she had dried all the antiseptic off, she put her fingers on the cut and glided her fingers down, the cut was healed, all that was left was a scar, she hoped Merlin hadn't sensed that she had used magic, he hadn't said anything so she thinks he didn't. She pulled his shirt back down and stood up to leave.

"Gabby," she heard Merlin's voice say, she turned around to see Merlin still lying on his stomach but he had moved his head so he could see her, his eyes were full of tears.

"I'm so sorry," She said, "I had to do it! If I didn't it might have gotten infected and bad things could have happened!" Merlin nodded

"I know, I just wanted to say, stay"

"Oh ok" Gabby said, she walked towards the bed and sat down on it, Merlin pulled her down so she was lying beside him and he covered up with his blanket,

"Sleep." Merlin said

"But what if Uther comes or Arthur?" Gabby said worriedly

"They won't, sleep" Merlin said, Gabby sighed and closed her eyes, with in minuets she was asleep, Merlin smiled, he rolled over onto his back and immediately Gabby, even though she was asleep, rested her head on Merlin's chest, Merlin was shocked that his back didn't hurt anymore.

* * *

The next day they both woke up at the same time and looked at each other, but there staring was stopped by someone bursting through Gaius's door, Gabby jumped up and ran into the wardrobe, just as she shut the wardrobe door, Arthur came bursting through Merlin's bed room door.

"Have you seen Gabby?" he asked worriedly

"No" Merlin said, "You just woke me up! How could I have seen her?"

"I don't know! But we really need to find her! My father thinks something terrible has happened!"

"I'll keep my eye out for her" Merlin said Arthur just nodded, Arthur was worried too,

"I also need you in the throne room, in ten minuets be there or I will put you in the stocks and I don't care if there is a dragon roaming around!" Arthur said slamming the door behind him. Merlin jumped up from his bed and opened his wardrobe to se an annoyed looking Gabby,

"Oh no Gabby don't worry, Uther or Arthur won't come in, Liar." Gabby said

"Sorry, I can't se the future!" Merlin said, Merlin loved there little false arguments, he didn't know why, he just did. Gabby was saying something, he wasn't listening, he was just looking at her, how did a servant end up going out with a noble woman, related to the king by marriage in fact, it was just surreal. She was still talking, he out his hands on her hips and kissed her, which of course shut her up. They stopped kissing,

"I have to go now, or your cousin will have my head." Merlin said, Gabby just nodded, Merlin left now, she also had to with out looking suspicious, and she also needed to change her dress or people would get even more suspicious. She managed to get to her room with out being spotted, Molly was there waiting for her, she looked like she was trying not to laugh.

"What?" Gabby asked

"Where have you been?"

"No where."

"Liar."

"I know"

"So where?"

"Not telling you."

"Fine….. Blue dress or yellow?"

"Blue!"

* * *

Gabby made her way down to the throne room were she was stopped by a knight,

"Sorry my lady, no women allowed."

"Why?"

"Orders of the king!"

"Oh look over there!" Gabby said pointing down the corridor, both knights looked and she ran into the throne room, 'knights are so thick sometimes!' She thought to herself, she walked in as Arthur said,

"I'll send word when I've found him."

"Found who?" Gabby asked, she couldn't help it, it just slipped out.

"A Dragon lord," Arthur said "The very last one."

"I want to go!" Gabby shouted, she looked over at Uther who looked annoyed and angry.

"You will not!" Uther shouted,

"Will I not? Yes I will!" Gabby shouted back,

"If you go I will put you in the dungeons!" Uther shouted

"Do it then, but after I'm back if you don't mind." Gabby said with a sly grin, "I'm going to go pack." She ran off in the direction of her room, Uther shouted at the Knights on the door. That was the exact reason she wasn't allowed in, Gabby put some of her trousers on and put a spare pair in a bag with a spare top. She met up with Arthur and Merlin in the court yard and on horse back they left. On the journey Gabby kept looking around and saw what Kilgharrah had done, the Dragon she had known almost all of her life wouldn't have done this! He must be doing it, probably the same reason she was with Morgana, pay back for everyone _he_ had killed. Gabby looked over at Merlin who looked a bit upset. She leaned over with out Arthur noticing

"What's wrong?" she asked

"Nothing" Merlin replied

"Ok" Gabby said, not believing him one bit, they had finally left the outskirts of Camelot.

* * *

That night they stayed in an inn, Gabby was drinking something she had never drunk before, or if she had, it wasn't how she had remembered it, this drink made her feel happy! Arthur said she had had enough but she wanted more! He let her have one more. She poured half of it into her empty water holder which Merlin noticed, she placed a finger to her mouth and said it was a secret. Little did Gabby know, the man behind the bar was laughing, he had put a slow poison in her drinks, soon she would be knocked out and eventually die, he hated women who came into his pub at night! The day time bar man let women in, but he did not! They were taken to their room where Gaby complained of a head ach.

"Hang over!" Arthur shouted loudly, Gabby told him to shut up but he kept saying it over and over, Merlin wanted to hug her or kiss her better like he would do if they were in Camelot, but he couldn't here, Arthur was here, so he had to sit and watch. Soon Gabby had 'gone to sleep' well that was what Arthur and Merlin had thought, she had been knocked out by the poison.

* * *

That night a man came in trying to find out who they were and he tried to steal from them, Arthur kicked him and he landed on Merlin's bed, he told them were the Dragon lord was, the man left and Arthur looked confused,

"Why didn't that wake Gabby up?" They both looked at Gabby's bed to see that she was still 'asleep' they walked over to he and saw that she was sweating, Arthur had been told by his Farther what to do if one of his knights looked like this, he put his finger on her eye lid and opened her eye, the pupil was bigger than normal, that was when it came to him! She was poisoned. They quickly went to the bar and asked what he had done with the poison but it was the day time bar man and he had no idea where the poison or the antidote was. They put Gabby on a horse and rode off to find the dragon lord, the sooner they found him, the sooner they got home to Gaius who could help them. But soon, Merlin found himself with two knocked out royals and given there was bandits everywhere he needed to be careful. Eventually he got to the cave were the Dragon lord lived, the Dragon lord being his farther.

**AN: As I said before. I will update when I can, sorry. And I can't believe series 3 is finishing on Saturday and I can't watch it! I'll watch it sometime but I don't know when :'( so part 2 will be**_**hopefully**_******up later tonight or tomorrow so until then, bye**

**Thank you,**

**SalJCDKSL for reviewing**

**Princess Mew Mew for reviewing**

**doctorwhofreak4890 for reviewing****and**

**for favouring**


	28. The Last Dragon Lord Part 2

The Last Dragon Lord Part 2

Gabby wasn't aware of much, one minute she was drinking something the next, she was awake but couldn't open her eyes, she tried to talk but it didn't work, all around her was blackness, her powers kept flickering, from the quick flashes of what she saw she was in a cave, some one was on the floor with her and two people were sitting by a fire eating.

* * *

Balinor knew that the boy was lying to him, he knew that the two people on the floor were related to _Uther_but he helped save their lives anyway, he healed Arthur's wound with a spell and a mixture, Gabby had been a bit harder, but he had managed to save her too, luckily she had kept some of the drink or Balinor wouldn't have been able to identify the poison. Both of them should be awake by morning.

But now the boy 'Merlin' was telling him he had to go back to Camelot with them, he would never go to Camelot again! Because of Camelot, he was the Last Dragon lord, he had to leave the woman he loved! And now he had to live in this dark dirty cave for the rest of his life. No way was he going back to Camelot.

Merlin was sitting by the fire looking up at the man who was his farther. He didn't understand why he wouldn't help Camelot, for now he just had to be thankful he didn't loose Arthur or Gabby. Merlin wondered what his farther looked like when he was younger, did he look like Merlin? How do you become a Dragon lord? These questions just kept popping around in his head. He looked at Gabby, she would get better, he thought, do I tell her about my powers? I love her so I should tell her, but she is Uther's ward, but she isn't happy with him at the moment, what if she starts to act like a family with him and she tells? She won't, she's Gabby, she loves you, why would she want you dead? Just tell her! I will do, soon.

Arthur was asleep on the floor, he didn't do much.

* * *

The next morning, it was Gabby who woke up first between her and Arthur, she wandered out of the cave to see Merlin sitting on a rock. She ran up to him and sat on his knee and wrapped her arms around him, the only thing good about being trapped in the darkness was seeing Merlin afterwards.

They just hugged for a while, Merlin kept kissing her neck. Balinor turned and saw this happening, he was shocked. A commoner with a Noble, he thought, that would never happen, did Uther know? Did Uther allow it? Probably not, Balinor smiled, he remembered being in love, he still was, but he remembered being with his love, he looked away from the giving them some privacy. Gabby kissed Merlin, they kissed until they could hear Arthur coming out of the cave. Gabby went back into the cave to retrieve her bag of her spare clothes.  
When she came back out she saw that Balinor was closer to them and he was talking to Merlin, Arthur had already left and was calling them. Merlin left so there was just Gabby and Balinor left standing there, she looked at him.

"Erm… thank you for healing me." Gabby said

"Your welcome." Balinor replied

"You know, I don't blame you for not coming back with us, if it were me I would have stayed away, when I was banished I was going to never return but then I had to because I couldn't just leave Arthur behind. But I still don't like my Uncle" Gabby said, Balinor nodded as Arthur shouted

"Gabrielle!" Arthur shouted, Gabby flinched, she waved to Balinor and ran off in the direction Arthur and Merlin had left in.

* * *

They had set up camp when Balinor joined them, Gabby sat watching the camp as Arthur wandered around and Merlin and Balinor collected wood for the fire. She was getting bored so she closed her eyes and spied on Merlin but just as she saw them she heard Merlin say.

"I'm your son." Gabby's jaw dropped, how did she not know that? Wow! It makes sense! That's why Merlin looked upset before! She reopened her eyes and acted like she didn't know anything and Merlin and Balinor sat down. She bit her lip trying not to smile Merlin and Balinor both looked at her. She looked up and saw them both she couldn't help it she burst out into a huge smile. Merlin rolled his eyes.

"How did you know?" Merlin asked

"Know what?" Gabby asked shrugging

"Tell me." Merlin said.

"Because I'm cleaver." Gabby said

"Really?" Merlin said

"Are you two together?" Balinor asked.

"Yes" Merlin said strait away, he stood up and sat next to Gabby and put his arm around her, she leaned into him.

"My son, courting with a noble." Balinor said proudly, but awkwardly. They heard a twig snap and Merlin quickly sat next to Balinor again as Arthur came into the clearing. "We should get some sleep." Arthur said setting up some blankets for himself "How are you Gabby?"

"I'm starting to feel a bit dizzy again," Balinor ran over to her and placed his hand on her forehead.

"She's burning up again." He said, he said a spell which sent Gabby to sleep "A spell to slow the effects down until she gets to Gaius,"

"How we he know how to cure her?" Arthur asked Balinor threw the water bottle at Arthur, the water bottle which Gabby poured some of her drink into.

* * *

Gabby woke up with a headache but apart from that she felt fine. She lifted her head and was confused, she was in Gaius's chamber … she slowly swung her legs around to get out of bed then she waddled towards Merlin's room were she saw Merlin crying and Gaius talking to him, Gaius saw Gabby and left the room, Gabby sat down where Gaius was sat,

"What's wrong?" Gabby asked

"My farther is dead."

"What!?"

"He saved me but got hit himself."

"He said… He said I would become a Dragon lord now. And I have to face The Dragon."

"What! You will not go fight Kilgharrah!" Gabby said standing up, Merlin stood up too

"how do you know his name?"

'Crap!' Gabby thought, "Because he is my childhood best friend, I found him one day while playing in the dungeons, and then I saw him every day until I was almost caught by Uther, he understood because he knows what Uther is like, I started seeing him again, he told me that the great Emrys was in Camelot." Gabby said, Merlin flinched,

'Does she know my secret?' he thought. 'If she does and she hasn't told that's great!'

"And I was glad he had come," Gabby said "Because Kilgharrah had told me that Emrys would bring Magic back to the land. I thought he would be an old man wise beyond his years, but then I saw him Merlin, I saw you."

Merlin smiled, she knew that he was Emrys and she wouldn't tell,

"I have magic Merlin." Gabby said, "I can see people's past and I can see what is happening right now, I can tell you that" she shut her eyes and she saw Arthur, she opened her eyes "I can tell you that Arthur is kissing Gwen at the moment. I also have a few spells, I can do healing ones, like your back, I used a spell to heal that, now you just have a scar on your back." Merlin smiled

"You. Are. Amazing. Gabby." he said, he had kissed her between every word, but now he was just kissing her, he had pushed her up against a wall and getting into the kiss. They carried on kissing until they heard a cough from behind them. It was Gaius, the couple separated going bright red.

"Arthur wants to see you both." Gaius said leaving. Merlin and Gabby nodded and followed him with their heads down, both of them were embarrassed that Gaius had walked in on them like that. They arrived at Arthur's chambers.

"You two need to stop doing this" Arthur said.

"What?" Gabby asked

"Kissing, acting in love. Everything! You think I don't notice but I do and it really needs to stop." Arthur said

"Why?" Gabby and Merlin said at the same time,

"Because he is lower than you, he is a servant and you are a noble." Arthur said.

"Fine we will stop." Gabby said, Merlin looked up at her with hurt in his eyes "We will stop after you give me a good reason after saying this, what is the difference between me and Merlin or you and Gwen."

"There is a huge difference." Arthur said.

"Tell us then," Gabby said.

"Fine," Arthur said sighing, "Just don't get caught. If my farther finds out he will have Merlin's head and a good servant is hard to come by."

"You saying I'm a good servant?" Merlin said with a huge smile

"No," Arthur said. Gabby had to go, Arthur was about to get ready for fighting Kilgharrah as she was leaving she said

"Remember, I will be with you every step of the way." And she was, she watched them through her visions, she saw every knight get killed, Arthur get knocked unconscious and there was only Merlin left, with his new powers he sent the dragon away and the dragon was never to attack Camelot again. Gabby knew he couldn't see her but she ran up to him and hugged him, she expected to right through him like she normally would, but she didn't she actually bumped into him and he hugged her back. How was this happening?

"Can you see me?" Gabby asked

"Yes." Merlin replied,

"How?"

"I'm not sure." Merlin replied, Arthur woke up and when Gabby talked to him or touched him it was like before, she wasn't there! It must be something about Merlin! All three of them/ two visible, walked to the castle where Arthur was met by Gwen and Merlin was met by Gaius. Gaius and Merlin walked back to Gaius chambers Where they found 'sleeping' Gabby, Gabby opened her eyes as the Gabby beside Merlin disappeared

"Wow that was confusing." Gabby said Merlin laughed

"I love you so much" Merlin said

"I love you too!" Gabby said, they kissed again.

**AN: my school is off because of snow so I had time to update :D I know I have said this lots but I'm still not sure when I will next update, I will try my best too but I'm not sure. Oh and when I can I will do almost every episode of series 3 :) I think series 3 has been the best so far. Can't wait for series 4!**

**Thank you.**

**SalJCDKSL (who cba to sign in) :P for reviewing**

**doctorwhofreak4890 for reviewing****  
****And**  
**gabbie118**


	29. The Tears Of Uther Pendragon Part 1

**AN: It's been ages since I updated! Woah! Well… a month and a day… but anyway time for series 3! YEY! Series 3 has been my favourite so far! I'm doing this episode thing in one part and I mean part one is going to be one part and part two will be another part if you get what I mean… **

Tears of Uther Pendragon part 1 

Morgana had been missing for a year, only one person in the castle knew exactly where she was but they weren't going to tell, Morgana and Morgause had told them that Morgana was going to let her self be found and as soon as she is brought back to the castle the plan will start. The plan was simple, make Uther crazy and once the castle was unable to be defended attack with an army.

Merlin ran into Gabby's chambers to tell her the good news, of course he didn't knock and just went in,

"Merlin!" Gabby shouted, "You could have knocked! What if I was getting changed?" Merlin gave her a cheeky grin, Gabby went red "Shut up Merlin!" Gabby said looking down

"Awww, Have I embarrassed my girlfriend? Awww" Merlin said going over to hug her, Gabby hit his arm and Merlin pretended it hurt,

"Why did you run in all excited?" Gabby asked

"Can't someone be excited to see their beautiful girlfriend?" Merlin asked cheekily

"Not if he keeps calling me his girlfriend he can't! I have a name!" Gabby semi shouted,

"Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning," Merlin said looking around but when his eyes landed on Gabby he saw the look she was giving him, it was a death glare, he cleared his throat and said,

"Morgana has been found!"

"Oh My God! Really! Where is she?" Gabby asked excitedly,

"In her room,"

"I need to go see her! Before I go, Merlin?"

"Yes?"

"Thanks for telling me!" She said kissing him on the lips, Merlin lifted her up and spun around, most of the time he did that while they were kissing, he had no idea why.

Later that day Gabby skipped to Merlin and Gaius's chambers where she found a soaking wet Merlin,

"Why are you wet? Actually, do I want to know?" Gabby asked,

"Arthur was showing me how to use a bucket," Merlin replied

"Right…" Gabby said, Merlin patted the seat beside him and Gabby sat next to him, Merlin was grinning,

"Why are you grinning like that?" Gabby asked, she couldn't help but grin too,

"Morgana has forgiven me for trying to poison her! I'm not going to die!"

"You tried to poison her?" Gabby asked shocked,

"I forgot to tell you that didn't I?" Merlin said looking worried and shocked, Gabby smiled

"No, I just wanted to see your reaction," Gabby said with a smile, Merlin pulled her down onto his lap and they started kissing again.

The next morning Morgana and Gabby were having a walk around the castle,

"You seem to have made a remarkable recovery!" Gabby said scowling at Morgana, Gwen who was stood behind them rolled her eyes, 'they haven't seen each other for a year, a day in and they are fighting again'

"You're just jealous that I recover fast then you!" Morgana said back,

"Why do you think I am always jealous of you? I'm not!" Gabby said storming off, Morgana was smiling a wicked grin, and so was Gabby. That 'argument' went quite well.

That night there was a party for Morgana and Uther was quite visibly drunk! He lost his balance standing up to give a speech and after he hugged Morgana he lost his balance again, he decided he would go out side and hopefully he would magically get sober from fresh air, Morgana wasn't to pleased at the hug, as she sat down she frowned but when she found Gabby looking at her the frown turned into an other evil smirk which Gabby found herself copying. Cries of pain and suffering were coming from out side! Guards ran outside to find the king on the floor just screaming, they carried him in and he was just mumbling and the amount of terror on his face made even Gabby worried.

Gabby, Arthur, Merlin and Gaius were standing in the corridor when Arthur asked,

"What could make him like this?"

"I have no idea," Gaius said obviously trying to get away from Arthur,

"Gaius! He was lying on the floor crying! What's wrong with him? Why aren't you telling me?"

"When we found him he was mumbling, most of it didn't make sense, but he kept saying, he kept saying your mothers name," Gaius said then he looked over Gabby and said "Your aunt"

"I know who Arthur's mother is Gaius!" Gabby shouted, her face was full of anger, all of them knew she wasn't angry at Gaius but they weren't sure who she was angry at, they carried on with the conversation ignoring Gabby's sudden anger,

"But he never talks about her," Arthur said

"He claims he saw her, in the well" Gaius replied

"He might have done!" Gabby shouted again, what was wrong with her? She grabbed her forehead and sighed "Sorry, I don't know why I keep doing that, I'm just going to bed!" With that she turned and walked down the corridor to her chambers leaving the men to talk. She woke up from her dream, she was needed some where, she just needed to follow her thoughts and she will find them, she took her sword.

Morgana was sneaking back into the castle, but she was stopped by two guards, they wouldn't leave her alone, she tried to get past them but they wouldn't let her, Morgana knew she would have to kill them to get past but by the time she killed one the other would of run off and rang the bells, but then she saw someone walking towards them, she knew she could do it now, with one movement she killed the guard on her right with the guard on her left was stabbed in the back by a sword, once the bodies had fallen down Morgana looked up,

"Thank you Gabby," Morgana said,

"No problem, but next time you sneak out try not to get caught sneaking back in," Gabby replied "Also, don't make Uther to crazy, for a moment I actually thought I cared, but since he loves no one, I won't love him,"

"Good thinking and I'm sorry, but I have too," Morgana said.

The next morning Uther had another delusion, he had to be dragged out of the throne room by Arthur and Sir Leon, Gabby couldn't look, it hurt her to see her Uncle like this, maybe she shouldn't have gone along with this pan after all, maybe she could get out, tell Morgana! she still loved her Uncle! He was a cruel man but she still loved him, he was family, and what if she goes further and she tries to kill Arthur or Merlin? Would Merlin still love her? Would he still love her after he finds out that she killed a totally innocent man last night? Would Arthur still want her as a family member? She needed to tell Morgause tonight! She was interrupted from her thoughts when Gaius came in and said that they had found the bodies of the guards that she and Morgana had killed last night, not that Gaius knew that.

"You believe there is a traitor in Camelot," Arthur said holding a dagger from the old religion

"It is possible sire, but I believe there is two," Gaius said

"Two?"

"One Guard was stabbed in the front and the other in the back, which would be impossible for only one person to do since they were found in the same place, one of them will be able to tell us"

"One is still alive!" Arthur said shocked, Gabby looked over at Morgana and she saw Morgana's face 'not for much longer' she thought.

Gabby snuck out that night, once she arrived at Morgause's camp, she was greeted with a hug,

"Morgause, I...I…I need to tell you something," Gabby stuttered

"That can wait, Morgana is here," Morgause said, "I can't believe both of my sisters are here!"

"But I am not your sister Morgause or Morgana," Gabby said confused,

"You are our sister in everyway but blood," Morgana said smiling, Gabby smiled back, she had never had a sister before, no wait she wasn't here to get into another plan with them, she was here to get out! She wasn't going to listen to their conversation, she blocked them out, but one thing they said brought her back to reality,

"Merlin suspects me," Morgana said,

"Has he told Arthur?" Morgause asked,

"Not yet but he will," Morgana replied,

"Then we need to stop him!" Morgause said,

"why?" Gabby said shocked,

"Have you forgotten the friendship between Merlin and Arthur?" Morgana asked, "Arthur will believe anything Merlin says and it will not be difficult to stop him"

"Why?" Morgause asked,

"Because he is already here!" Morgana shouted at a log, Merlin stood up from behind it, Gabby's heart skipped a beat, he knew she was working with them, and the look in his eyes did not look forgiving, Gabby let a tear roll down her cheek,

"Did you really think I was that stupid Merlin?" Morgana asked, Merlin ran away from them but he was soon caught, Morgana dragged Gabby back to Camelot,

"I know he used to be your friend but he keeps getting in the way, we need to get rid of him," Once in her room Gabby locked the door and just cried, the only person she had ever loved, not like family, was going to be killed by her 'sister', Gabby had cried herself to sleep, she hadn't even gotten the chance to tell Morgause that she wasn't going along with the plan anymore.

The Next morning Gabby woke up with a pain in her chest, was Merlin dead yet? There was a way she could find out but what if he was? But what if he wasn't and he didn't want to see her? Because she hadn't been able to work it out but Merlin was still the only person who could see her when her powers took her subconscious to different places. She closed her eyes and hoped she would see Merlin and she did, he was sitting in a forest in the middle of nowhere chained up, she ran up to him and tried to undo the chains,

"Go away!" Merlin said through tears,

"No, I'm here to help get you out," Gabby said,

"You be trade me, I thought you loved me but you were just using me,"

"I do love you! Please don't do this Merlin!" Gabby said, tears spilling down her cheeks

"Then why go to the side that is trying to kill me and destroy Camelot?" Merlin shouted,

"Because I wanted Uther Dead!" Gabby shouted "But I can't do it anymore! I realised that no matter what he was family and I also didn't want to lose you!"

"Too late, you should have thought about that, I don't go out with traitors!" Merlin said, Gabby's breath caught in her throat,

"You, don't love me anymore?" Gabby asked,

"How could I?" Merlin said, he was holding back anymore tears that wanted to come out, Merlin knew he didn't mean any of that, but Gabby had hurt him, he couldn't trust her but he still loved her! More than he could say, but then she started fading, where was she going?

"Gabby!" Merlin shouted, "Gabby!"

"What Merlin I'm still here!" Gabby said, but Merlin kept saying her name, he couldn't see her anymore, but she still sat with him, she saw him give all of his might to get out of the chains, he was stabbed by a scorpion, Gabby also tried to get rid of the scorpions but she wasn't physically there, nothing she did helped, She finally saw Merlin shouting at the sky and The Dragon came, Merlin was safe for now, she opened her eyes and found that she was still in her bedroom and that it was dark outside, she did try to get out of bed but a guard stopped her saying it was to late for her to be wondering the castle, so she sat and waited, she waited for Merlin to return to Camelot on her favourite dragon.

**AN: I still have to do my exams so I'm not back for good sorry, but I will be soon, just a few more weeks and then I hopefully will be back :) **

**Thanks,**

**Margerinetoast for reviewing,**

**1fanofthemarauders for alerting,  
****And  
****princess mew mew for reviewing**

**I recently changed email addresses because my old one was being evil so if you have alerted or anything since the last chapter and I haven't thanked you, sorry and thank you, I've lost the emails that has told me, I only have the emails since my new address, sorry. **


	30. The Tears of Uther Pendragon Part 2

Tears of Uther Pendragon part 2

Merlin didn't come home that night. It wasn't until the night after he returned to Gaius's chambers.

"Morgana and Gabby are with Morgause, they are plotting against Uther!" Merlin said,

"What?" Gaius replied,

"They are responsible for Uther's hallucinations,"

"I can understand Morgana but why Gabby?"

"I don't know, but I need to show you something! Hurry!"

Merlin and Gaius destroyed the mandrake root and had gone back to their chambers.

"We need to tell Uther about what they have done," Merlin said angrily

"Are you mad? He would have both our heads if we said that! It would be treason!" Gaius replied,

"But they can't get away with what they have done!"

"We can't! Besides the root is gone, they can do no more harm,"

"I herd them three talking, there is more to the plan I'm sure of it!"

"There is," a voice said from the door, Gaius and Merlin turned to see Gabby in the door way,

"What is it Gabrielle?" Merlin asked,

"Don't use my big name! It's too weird! And I can't tell you or they will have my head! But I want to tell you!"

"Tell us! They will never find out you know!" Gaius shouted,

"Fine, but if I die I blame it on you! They have Cenred's army ready to attack Camelot,"

"What!" Gaius and Merlin shouted at the same time,

"You herd, please don't make me say it again,"

"How could you be involved in a plan like that?" Merlin asked,

"It seemed like the right thing to do at the time! But now I know it's totally wrong, I know you will probably never forgive me but… oh never mind it's not important, today I went to tell them I was out of the plan, you were caught and I never got the chance so I have to help them or I will be killed,"

"You don't have to do this!" Gaius said,

"I do! They _will_ kill me! I have no choice!"

"Gabby," Merlin said, "Thank you," Gabby nodded at him and left.

The next day Morgana pulled Merlin into a dark alcove and stated threatening him. When she finished she pushed him out,

"Gabby! We have something to discuss!" Morgana shouted down to corridor to Gabby who was conveniently there. Gabby's eyes locked with Merlin. He could tell she was upset, she could tell he was upset.

When it was confirmed that Cenred's men were coming to Camelot Gaius whispered to Merlin,

"At least we can trust Gabby,"

"Only a little bit, she still betrayed us before!" Merlin whispered back. Arthur took charge since Uther was resting.

The next day people from all around Camelot came to the castle for protection from Cenred's army. Merlin was given the job of collecting food for Arthur. Gabby wasn't allowed to help with anything because she was a 'woman' and she was to 'fragile' so she sat on the stairs watching Merlin bring quite a lot of food which Arthur questioned him on.

"Look what I have for your breakfast," Merlin said picking up a jar, "Your favourite. Pickled eggs." Arthur gave him a disbelieving look. Gabby laughed, Merlin smiled at her then scowled, it almost looked like he had forgotten to be mad at her.

"Merlin," Gabby said,

"Not now, I have jobs to do. We are going to be attacked tonight you know. Oh wait you do know, you planned it!" Merlin shouted at her.

"Funny. But you will listen! I don't care if Arthur put you in the stocks while the attack is happening you will listen!"

"What do you want?"

"Follow me," Gabby said, Merlin followed her into an empty room.

"Right what do you want?" Merlin asked,

"I just wanted to say, don't die tonight,"

"Why would you care?"

"Because I still love you, if you don't love me oh well. I blew it. But don't die."

"I do love you, you betrayed us all! How can I trust you?"

"You shouldn't, I wouldn't even trust me! But I need you too,"

"Help me stop Morgana to night and I will trust you,"

"But she will kill me!"

"She won't kill you not while I'm alive. Nothing will harm you!" Merlin said hugging her.

"Ok, I'll help," Gabby said nervously, Merlin kissed her on the lips.

"Don't be frightened," he said once they had pulled apart.

"I'll try not to,"

"That's my girl,"

"So I'm still your girl?"

"Always,"

"Good. Merlin?"

"Yes?"

"You do know this is getting a bit cheesy right?"

"Yes,"

"Ok, Love you!" Gabby said,

"Love you too,"

Cenred's Army was just out side Camelot's walls. The fight would begin soon. Arthur's Army got ready and stood out side ready for battle. The first fire catapult had been thrown by Cenred's army. The battle had begun. Gabby sat watching from her room. She couldn't take it. She was shocked when she saw her Uncle in full body armour run through the soldiers and kill a few of Cenred's men. Arthur had spotted his father and started to pull him away. An arrow hit Uther's leg and Arthur shouted,

"Retreat!" but as he shouted that Cenred's men got through the barriers they had made. Merlin killed some by using his Magic to burn them. Morgana came to Gabby's room.

"It is time," Morgana said. Gabby nodded and followed Morgana threw the dungeons and into the graves. Morgana pushed her magical staff through the floor. Gabby felt a sudden surge of Magic flow through her veins. A light came from the staff hitting the graves and skeletons emerged from their graves. After about half an hour Merlin appeared.

"You should leave now while you still can." Morgana said to Merlin.

"Please stop, I'm begging you. Women and children are dying," Merin begged,

"Good!" Morgana shouted,

"No you don't mean that!"

"She does," Gabby said. Merlin looked at her the back at Morgana.

"Do you have magic Merlin? We do, he hates everyone like us and everything we do, why should we feel anything different about him?" Morgana shouted.

"You two of all people could change his mind!"

"You don't have magic! How could you possibly understand? You don't know what it is like to be an outsider! Do you think I should be killed for who I am?" Morgana said.

"No," Merlin said, it looked like he was about to leave but he ran for the staff. Morgana hit him in the stomach,

"What are you going to do? Kill me?" Merlin taunted,

"Don't think I can?"

"Do it then"

Morgana lashed out with her sword and Merlin blocked. It carried on like this for a while. Gabby watched for a while waiting for the right moment to help. It wasn't until Merlin had lost his sword and had used a spell to make the ceiling fall and knock Morgana out that Gabby realised it was too late to help.

"Merlin I'm so sorry!" Gabby said bursting into tears.

"It's ok, I did it, it doesn't matter," Merlin said hugging her again.

"Next plan I will help! I promise!" Gabby said,

"Ok, you need to go now,"

"I can't Morgana will know I'm on your side if I left,"

"Ok. Why couldn't I see you?"

"What?"

"When I was chained up why did you disappear?"

"I stayed you know, I was there the whole time. I don't know why you couldn't see me,"

"Ok,"

"You need to get out before she wakes up," Gabby said, Merlin nodded and left. Gabby lay on the floor and shut her eyes acting like she had been knocked out too. She herd movement and then someone shaking her shoulder.

"Gabby!" Morgana shouted, "Gabby please wake up!"

"Wha…" Gabby said acting like she had just been woken up. She really needed to learn how to act better.

"Merlin knocked us out and destroyed the staff," Morgana said with hatred in her voice.

"Don't worry, we will get him next time," Gabby said smirking.

Gabby and Morgana got credit for destroying the staff and stopping the skeletons. Merlin was angry that Morgana had gotten away with it. That night Gaius gave Merlin praise and thanks for what he did, not Morgana. Well… Gabby gave him praise and thanks that night too. not the same way Gaius did. that would be creepy...

**AN: Been ages since I wrote, well not as long as my last gap… since it had been so long I have accidentally deleted my emails and stuff so if you reviewed/favoured or alerted thank you so much! Yey! Gabby and Merlin are together again :D **


	31. Goblin's Gold

**AN: because I am boring I am only doing the second half of the episode.**

Goblin's gold

Many bad things had happened in Camelot. There was the trashing of Arthur's bedroom, Merlin said he was spring cleaning, Gabby didn't believe him. Arthur's money had disappeared. Morgana's bracelet had gone missing. There was the major flatulence in court, which thankfully Gabby wasn't affected by. Uther's baldness! Gabby had to leave the room to not laugh. Merlin had told her that Gaius and he had a fight so could he sleep in her chambers, but he wouldn't tell her what the fight was about. Something was happening in Camelot but Gabby could deal with it. But this was the final straw! When Gabby woke up and looked in the mirror she wasn't at all pleased.

"MERLIN!" Gabby shouted. Merlin woke up and looked at Gabby his eyes widened. "Laugh and die,"

"I'm not laughing, it kind of suits you." Merlin said honestly,

"Really?" Gabby said hopefully,

"Yes," Merlin said, but then he laughed, Gabby threw her hair brush at him.

"It's not funny!" Gabby shouted, she turned to look at her reflection in the mirror again "I have Purple hair! And not just Purple, purple, Bright purple!"

"You look sexy with purple hair," Merlin said from behind her. Gabby turned and gave him a deathly look. Merlin looked away and scratched the back of his neck.

"Bye then," Merlin said walking up to her and trying to give her a kiss on the cheek but she turned away from him. "You should always kiss your loved ones good bye. You never know what could happen to them. Now you have refused to kiss me I might die,"

"I highly doubt you will die," Gabby said with a sour face. Merlin shrugged and left the room. It wasn't until several hours later that she saw someone.

"Arthur!" She shouted when she saw him. Arthur didn't look that happy. "What's wrong?" she asked,

"Merlin has been found guilty of using sorcery. He is to be killed," Arthur said with a glum face.

"What! Why?"

"He has been the cause of everything that has been happening in Camelot,"

"What? No he hasn't!"

"It's too late. My father has given the judgement."

"No! he can't die! He was right! I didn't kiss him and now he's going to die!" Gabby shouted, Arthur gave her a confused look which Gabby ignored, "We need to help him escape!"

"I can't,"

"Can't or won't! If it was Gwen you would save her with in seconds. You even saved Morderd, you know the druid boy, and you won't save your own friend. Don't say he isn't your friend because he is! Just save him Arthur Pendragon. If you don't I will kick your sorry little ass."

"Fine! I'll think of something! Calm. Oh and nice hair by the way!"

"Out! Now!"

"Suits you,"

"That's what Merlin said," Gabby said starting to cry. Arthur side stepped out of the room. It was times like these that Gabby understood why she worked for Morgause. If Merlin died. Uther would pay.

That night the warning bells went off. Gabby smiled. Merlin has escaped. Guards wouldn't let her out of her room so Gabby watched him with her powers he had gone to Gwen's.

Gabby marched down to Gwen's house the next morning and pounded on the door. A nervous Gwen opened the door.

"Hello Gwen," Gabby said with a smile.

"Hello," Gwen replied shakily. Gwen's eyes looked up to Gabby's hair.

"Where is he?" Gabby asked.

"Who?" Gwen asked.

"Gwen" Gabby said then she herd a nose from behind Gwen, "May I come in?"

"Why my lady?" Gwen asked sweetly.

"Gwen please," Gabby bagged. Gwen stood there confused and stepped aside so Gabby could come in. Once the door was shut Gabby said,

"Merlin?" Merlin popped his head around one of Gwen's curtains and saw it was Gabby. He rushed over to her and kissed her. Gwen stood there mouth wide open. Once Gabby and Merlin finished they looked at Gwen who still had her mouth open like a gold fish. Gabby blushed and looked down remembering that the only people who knew about her and Merlin was Arthur and Gaius well… Gwen now too.

"You two," Gwen said pointing at the two of them. Merlin and Gabby nodded. Gwen squealed and hugged Gabby, Gabby tensed. She still wasn't on 'best friend' terms with Gwen. "I always knew it, well... I guessed it right after you slapped me Gabby,"

"You slapped her?" Merlin asked Gabby,

"Yes," Gwen replied for her, "Right after I kissed you after you were poisoned,"

"You slapped her because she kissed me?" Merlin asked, Gabby nodded.

"I love you," Merlin said and hugged Gabby. After a minuet Gabby pulled away,

"That reminds me! Don't you dare be almost executed again or I will bring you back and kill you again!" Gabby said hitting his arm.

"Kiss me good bye next time and I might not,"

"Do you know how worried I was? Honestly if you died. I have no idea what I would do! I love you to much!" Gabby shouted, Merlin pulled her in for another hug.

Gabby and Gwen walked to Arthur's room. At first Gwen didn't want to go in but Gabby pulled her in anyway. They found Arthur sitting on the floor with donkey ears. Gabby burst out laughing.

"Arthur… rember when I said I would kick your little ass? Ironic or what?" Gabby said in her laughing fit. Se started laughing even more when Arthur started shouting at her in donkey language,

"Did Gaius do this to you?" Gwen asked. "You poor thing," she said bending down and stroking his ears. Arthur looked like he was enjoying it until her remembered that he shouldn't have donkey ears.

Merlin, Gabby and Gwen were all laughing in Gwen's house. They made a plan. Gabby was to sit with Arthur while Merlin and Gwen got the goblin out of Gaius.

"Sitting with Arthur is boring," Gabby fake whined.

"Sit with Arthur now and I will make sure tonight isn't boring for you," Merlin said raising his eyebrows.

"Ok!" Gabby said, Merlin laughed Gwen had the 'I seriously don't want to know!' face on. Gabby had been sitting with Arthur for what felt like hours. She had made every possible donkey/Ass jokes as possible. You could tell that Arthur was planning his revenge on her.

"Are you saying it was you who was responsible for the baldness, the flatulence, the boils, Arthur's donkey ears and Gabby's Hair?" Uther asked Gaius. Everything had been sorted apart from Gabby's hair which still had purple streaks in but apart from that it was its usual blond.

"I fear I was my lord, or at least the Goblin that was inside of me was. Merlin had nothing to do with any of it"

"Then he is pardoned," Uther said. Gabby smiled but stopped when Morgana looked at her. They put the Goblin in the vaults and everything would be fine. Merlin and Gabby watched Arthur train his knights but they were laughing all they way through it because Arthur kept making Donkey sounds.

**AN: Ok that chapter was rubbish! I was hoping it would turn out better but for some reason I felt it was bad, and too short! But I hope it was ok-ish. Hehe I'm so tired! And it's only just before 10 pm, not that any of you needed to know that… **

**Anyway… Thank you to everyone who Reviewed/Alerted/Favoured. You're all amazing! **


	32. Gwaine Part 1

**AN: Hello! I'm still here. It's almost been a year, I'm so sorry! But since it's 1 in the morning and I can't sleep I decided to update. Luckily (sort of) I'm not going into school tomorrow. So here is the next chapter for those who are still reading! **

**Gwaine part 1**

Arthur and Merlin had gone hunting. Gabby was left in Camelot, with no one to talk to. Morgana was planning evil schemes. Gwen was well Gwen, Gabby may be starting to warm up to her, but she still wouldn't say they were friends. Gabby wandered to the training grounds where she saw many men practising, for you see there was going to be a huge fight, where the last man standing was the winner. So many men from different places where coming.

"Gabby!" Someone shouted from behind her, she turned to see Sir Leon,

"Sir Leon, how are you?" Gabby asked.

"I'm all right, bit tired after training though!"

"Looks tiring,"

"It's all worth it really, then again, we all know who will win! Arthur of course!"

"Come on Leon, I'm sure you can beat him any day, just don't tell him I said that! Well, I'd best be off, I need to go do some…. Things."

"Well my lady, go do your 'things'" he said smiling; she smiled back and walked off.

She watched from her room as she saw Merlin and Arthur ride towards the castle. But who was with them? She waited until they were in the castle to wonder down to Gaius's chambers. Once there she saw Merlin and Arthur put a Man on Merlin's bed. The Man smelt of Ale, Beer and maybe some Mead. She wasn't even stood near them and she could smell it. Merlin backed out of the room while Gaius inspected the man.

"Have you been to a tavern?" Gabby asked which made Merlin jump as he hadn't notice her come in.

"Yes. That's where we found him," Merlin said pointing towards the man with his head.

"Why is he unconscious?"

"Fight." Merlin replied,

"Who won?"

"We did, with his help,"

"So, he helps my cousin and goes into taverns, seems like my kind of man," Gabby said nodding,

"Gabby,"

"I mean have you seen is hair. It looks amazing. imagine how soft it is!"

"Gabby!"

"I'm kidding Merlin!" she said looking at him and hugging him, "Then again, that hair,"

"Gabby, Shush" he said kissing her.

"Will do,"

The nest day more knights for the contest came. One being Sir Oswald and a friend of his (sir Ethan) also joining in for the fight. Merlin was offered by Arthur to be a servant for them. They gave Merlin many hard tasks. Like bringing up a very heavy trunk to their room and they kept making him move it around the room and on top of a wardrobe! Later that day Merlin was leaving the castle with Gwen to go to the Tavern, then Merlin came back out holding a very, very drunk Gwaine. Gabby offered to help. They both carried him up to Gaius's Chambers, to Merlin's room and onto his bed.

"You're my best friend." Gwaine said to Merlin, he turned to Gabby, "I don't know you. But you are my best friend too!"

"You seem to have a lot of friends!" Merlin said

"I would love to see Arthur's face when he sees that bill!" Gwaine exclaimed. Gabby looked confused, what bill? Merlin told her the amount. Gabby stood their in shock and stopped listening really. She started listening again.

"Arthur isn't like that, Gabby isn't like that!" Merlin said looking at Gabby,

"Really?" Gwaine asked,

"Yes, Lady Gabrielle." Gabby said, Gwaine said something to Merlin and fell back hitting his head on the wall and laughing, which made Merlin and Gabby laugh too.

* * *

Merlin and Gwaine had to clean the boots of every man in the army. This of course took them a while! Gaby finally saw Merlin just after lunch.

"Gabby look!" Merlin said putting his finger in her eye sight; she saw it was all cut and bloody. "This was done with a blunt blade!"

"Blunt? How could it be blunt? That looks way to sleek and deep for a blunt blade,"

"My thoughts exactly, I was going to get Gaius to check this out, maybe he could help explain this,"

"I'll come with you, I'm curious about the blunt sword!"

Merlin told Gaius about the sword, when Gwaine told them that, that kind of sword is forged by magic.

"I think they might be trying to kill Arthur!" Merlin said,

"In front of all those people," Gabby said, "Why?"

"The perfect cover, if the succeed, they could say it was an accident," Gwaine answered,

"We need to warn Arthur!" Merlin exclaimed standing up,

"You can't! They are well respected knights! You would need proof!"

"I'll get the blade," Gwaine said

"But you might get caught! It will be safer if I do it!" Merlin said. "I'll go when they are asleep."

**AN: there you go. Part one of Gwaine. Some how that took me over an hour. It's 20 past 2. Not that you really needed to know that! Hopefully I'll have part two up soon! It's to late now! Watching this episode I couldn't really think of any Gabby-ness but I needed to have this episode in because Gwaine becomes a main character so it would be weird if I didn't have everyone meeting him in the story!**


	33. Gwaine Part 2

**Gwaine part 2**

"Merlin, don't get caught!" Gabby said as they were walking to Sir Oswald's Chambers. You see Gabby's chambers were a few doors down from Sir Oswald's.

"I won't," Merlin replied.

"Why don't I believe you? In case you do you can hide in my chambers. No one will look for you in there."

"Can I hide there even if I'm not caught?" Merlin said with a sly grin. Gabby raised an eye brow and Merlin's grin faded.

"Right, I'm going, don't get caught!" She said kissing him, once they broke apart she walked down to her room with Merlin watching her.

Gabby was disturbed by a commotion. She looked out of her Chamber door to see Gwaine been taken away by Sir Leon and a few other knights.

"Leon! What are you doing?" Gabby shouted, Leon motioned for the knights to go on with out him.

"This man was found attacking Sir Oswald and Sir Ethan."

"No! he wasn't!" Gabby said going to push past him but she bumped into Sir Oswald.

"What are you doing up my lady?"

"Don't My Lady me! Gwaine wouldn't dare attack someone with out a reason!"

"Gwaine, is that his name? Why do you now him?"

"Yes, he's my friend, and twice the man you are!" she said spitting at his feet. Sir Oswald didn't care and walked off.

"Gabrielle. If you would just hold your tongue! That might get you in serious trouble!" Sir Leon warned.

"But he must be lying! Gwaine wouldn't attack anyone with out reason!"

"Yes, he may not, but that still doesn't excuse the fact he still attacked him, no matter his intention!"

"But!"

"No buts, If the king finds out you are out of bed at this time of night, you may get into more trouble!"

"Fine!" she said storming back to her room.

The next morning Gabby walked into Arthur's Room to find him getting ready, Merlin was sorting out Arthur's Armour on the table.

"So… Where's Gwaine?" Gabby asked in the silence,

"Father banished him," Arthur said dully

"What!"

"Exactly!"

"Why does he do that?"

"Because he thinks that is right,"

"And you do not?"

"No, not exactly." Arthur said, there was a knock at the door and Uther came in. he opened his mouth but then saw Gabby,

"Gabrielle, shouldn't you be in the stands with Morgana?"

"Yes Uncle, I'll go now," she said with a bow.

During the fight everyone but Arthur, Sir Oswald and Sir Ethan. Gabby wanted to tell Uther of the danger but he wouldn't listen. She looked for Merlin in the crowd and saw he was watching the fight ready to use magic if he needed to. When it looked like Arthur was going to be taken down another knight came to help him. Now the fight was fair. Two on each side. The knight on Arthur's side managed to get the sword of Sir Ethan and stabbed him. Gabby knew then who it was. When Sir Oswald had made Arthur fall to the ground the knight, ran to his aid and stabbed Sir Oswald. Arthur stood up and took his helmet off, and so did Gwaine. When Uther saw who it was he shouted

"Seize him!" Gabby rolled her eyes and shared a look of annoyance with Morgana.

Gabby, Gwaine and Merlin where stood in a hallway. Gabby was stood next to Merlin with Gwaine facing them,

"May I ask," Gwaine started, "Why are you too always together?" Gabby and Merlin looked at each other smiling, "Oh, because you are together, a noble and a servant, and I thought Gwen and Arthur were the only ones."

"You know of Gwen and Arthur," Gabby replied shocked, "You have been here a few days and you know two of our secrets"

"Secrets, there is more?"

"Yes, but you won't find out about them. Yet." Merlin said with a smile.

"Why are you two together, isn't it a rule or something,"

"Love knows no boundaries" Merlin said and looked at Gabby who was smiling at the floor. She looked up and kissed Merlin.

"Please, not in front of me!" a voice said, they turned to see Arthur walking towards them. "The king is willing to overlook the fact you fought in the melay, but he is a stubborn man, he hasn't passed his judgment, you must leave by night fall."

"But you must talk to him!" Merlin said, but Gwaine interrupted him,

"It's ok Merlin."

"I'm sorry Gwaine, my fathers wrong, if it where up to me…"

"I know," he said walking away.

Merlin, Arthur and Gabby watched as Gwaine walked away,

"It's a shame, he would have been a great knight," Arthur said sadly,

"My be one day he might," Merlin replied

"The Law wouldn't allow it knights have been noble men, always have been, always will be. It's trad…" Arthur stopped talking and leaned forward. They looked to see Gwaine talking to Gwen who was smiling, "They seem very friendly!"

"Why should you care?" Merlin asked, Arthur shook his head slightly,

"I don't," Gwen laughed and they could hear her, "She can do better than that!"

"Perhaps higher?" Merlin suggested, "But I forgot!" he said slapping his forehead, "Gwen. A girl of her standards, she could never with a noble man, that's against the rules."

"Merlin,"

"Shut up,"

"You guessed it," Arthur grabbed Merlin and pushed him towards the castle. Merlin pushed him back so Arthur chased him. Gabby smiled to her self, _'my boys'_

**AN: bon fire night, yeyyyy! And Merlin is on tonight! Hopefully more Gabby/Merlin-y ness next chapter. I've only just planned what will happen at the end of series 3… trying not to spoil it, but you might not like it. **


	34. The Crystal Cave

**So, 71 review. That's cool. I like that. Please review saying if you think I should break this story into two as it may get huge or if I should keep it as one big one as it will be easier. **

**The Crystal Cave. **

Gabby woke up the morning before Morgana's birthday. Arthur and Merlin weren't back yet from... Well Gabby wasn't sure. They just go out sometimes. They weren't hunting because they didn't take any hunting equipment with them and they weren't saving anyone because they would have taken knights with them. She tried using her power to find them, but she couldn't. She closed her eyes and nothing happened. What was wrong with her?

Everyone was summoned to the council room. Once inside Arthur and Merlin arrived. They explained how they had been attacked and had to run from bandits. Uther sent out some knights to round them up so they could be punished. But before that Arthur said how the credit to their escape had to go to Merlin. Gabby smiled at him, but when Gabby turned her head she found Morgana glairing, not at Merlin. But at her.

Gabby walked to Gaius' chambers. She was worried about her powers going. She walked through the door to see only Gaius there.

"Hello, erm… have you seen Merlin anywhere?" she asked.

"Not since the meeting, have you tried with Arthur, what do you want him for?"

"Stuff."

"What kind of stuff?"

"Stuff, stuff,"

"The magical kind of stuff?"

"What?"

"Gabrielle I have known you, for a very long time, I know you have magic. So what is the problem?"

"Well…" Gabby started, unsure, "I have this power, where I can see into the past and I can see anywhere right now, but I haven't been able to recently and I'm not sure why. So I thought Merlin could help me figure out why I haven't been able to do it."

"When you say recently, how recently do you mean?"

"Last time I tried."

"Well maybe it was for a reason, like, were you feeling stressed, tired, angry."

"It was first thing in the morning, and I was worried for Merlin and Arthur."

"There you go, you should be fine. If not come back in a few days and we will figure something out."

"Ok, thank you." Gabby said turning round and leaving. She hadn't bought anything yet for Morgana! Well Arthur hadn't probably yet either. Maybe she could go out tomorrow morning before the celebrations start and buy something.

The next morning she went to Arthurs chambers to find him getting dressed. Since he was out of eye shot she walked up to Merlin and hugged him.

"I haven't really seen you in days," Gabby said.

"I saw you yesterday."

"Only for seconds in the council room." She said pulling out of the hug.

"Better than nothing," Merlin said with a smile.

"True. But I couldn't really talk to you or anything then."

"Now you can" he said kissing her. What felt like moments later they were separated by coughing. They turned to see Arthur stood there looking at them with a raised eye brow.

"Please. I'm allowing you two to be together. Please don't kiss in my chambers." Arthur said.

"Oh, your 'allowing' us to be together, how lovely of you."

"Yes allowing. I could have Merlin sacked. Or banished. But I'm not."

"And I could tell Uncle about you and Gwen."

"You wouldn't."

"You wouldn't either."

"So…" Merlin said breaking them up. "What are you getting Morgana for her birthday?"

"It's a surprise." Arthur replied

"Come on, you can tell me," Merlin said,

"A dagger." Arthur said proudly. Merlin stood there shocked. 'What?' Gabby mouthed at him. He shook his head and looked down.

"Arthur can I come with you to buy it, I need to get her something too."

"If I say no, will you still come?"

"Yes,"

"Then I have no choice."

"You know you love me."

"Sadly, yes I do."

At the feast there was toasts and dancing for Morgana. The first gift she retrieved was from Uther. It was a necklace. Next was a ring, off Gabby. Finally was Arthur's Dagger. When Morgana took it out Gabby and Morgana both gasped. It was beautiful, covered with jewels and the blade it's self was shiny and looked really sharp. But both looked at Arthur and smiled. Gabby looked up ay Merlin who looked scared. Why was he scared? She would have to ask him later. She couldn't now.

Laid in bed, Gabby was asleep. But she had no dreams. Even though she was asleep she felt someone was with her. Slowly she opened her eyes to see a figure at the bottom of her bed. Wait, it wasn't a human body, there was a bird in her room! How did a bird get there? She opened her eyes more and walked towards it. She wasn't sure what breed the bird was. But it was beautiful. Colours of brown, white, blacks and of all the shades. Attached to it's leg was a piece of paper. She opened it and it read.

_Gabrielle, _

_Tonight Morgana was meant to meet me. She didn't turn up. Find out what happened and tell me as soon as you can._

_Morgause_

'Tonight' Gabby thought, 'why wasn't I told to go.' But she did what was asked and looked around. She went to Morgana's bedroom and she wasn't there. She looked in parts of the castle she might have been in.

"Gabby!" Arthur shouted, she turned to see Arthur running down the corridor towards her. "Morgana has fallen down some stairs. She is really bad."

"What! Where is she?"

"With Merlin and Gaius." Gabby nodded and ran in the opposite direction to Arthur. She went into Gaius' chambers as Gaius said,

"She's bleeding inside. She will die" With that Merlin ran into his room looking like he was going to cry. Gabby went to Morgana's side and stroked her hair. How was she to tell Morgause? Gaius went into Merlin's room, to help Merlin. A while later he came back down and nodded. Gabby took that as Gaius telling her to go up. She went in and saw Merlin laid on his bed. He saw her and closed his eyes as if he didn't want to see her.

"Merlin. What's wrong? Why won't you look at me?" Gabby asked.

"You will hate me."

"I doubt that. It's hard to hate you."

"It's my fault. But she was going to kill Uther,"

"What's your fault?"

"I caused Morgana to fall. She's going to die. It's my fault." Gabby gasped. She couldn't tell Morgause that. She would just have to say she fell. But Morgana wouldn't just fall. She loved Morgana, but she loved Merlin more. That is why she tells Merlin their plans.

"Merlin, it isn't your fault. By stopping her, you saved the king! I say this all the time. I don't like the man. Doesn't mean I want him killed!"

"But you don't want Morgana killed either,"

"Merlin, shhh. You need to sleep. You have gone through a lot tonight. I'll stay here. Just sleep." Merlin nodded and shut his eyes. Gabby fell asleep in the chair next to his bed.

Merlin and Gabby were sat in his room. Just sat, they weren't talking. Just there, knowing the other was there. Everyone in Camelot was upset.

"I can't let her die" they herd Uther say from the other room.

"There is nothing I can do" Gaius started but Uther interrupted.

"No you don't understand. I can not lose her. No matter what happens she can not die." This got Gabby and Merlin interested. They walked to the door and the both pressed their ears to the door. "Do what ever, I don't care, but you must save her."

"I've tried"

"No, you do not understand me! I don't care what you use. Cure her! In all of these books there must be something. Something in the old religion."

"But sire."

"Gaius. There is something you must know, something I haven't told anyone. Morgana is my daughter." Gabby stood there in shock. She didn't want to hear anymore. Why didn't he tell anyone! Why did he want her to marry Arthur? She sat back down on the bed. Staring but not looking. All of Morgana's life, a lie. Hell all of Arthur and Gabby's life was a lie too. Being brought up with Morgana thinking she wasn't family. It just wasn't right. They should have been told. If they were told. Maybe Morgana wouldn't have turned bad in the first place.

Gaius walked in gobsmacked

"It explains everything," Merlin said, Gabby looked up. "Explains why he spent a year looking for her."

"And why she can do no wrong." Gaius added.

"Plus she was always the favourite between me and her. I thought that was weird since I was related and she wasn't. She is actually related by blood!"

That night Gwen was with Morgana. Gabrielle never left for two reasons. One Merlin needed her. More than ever, and Morgana needed her too. Merlin walked in and sent Gwen away for some sleep. Once she had gone Merlin put his hand on Morgana's forehead. His eyes flashed gold and Morgana started to breath properly again. Merlin smiled. He had done it. He saved her. He looked up to see Gab looking at him.

"Have I ever told you how much I love you?" she said.

"Yes. But I wouldn't mine hearing it again!"

"I love you so much!" she said jumping up and hugging him.

"You too."

The next night Morgana Met up with Morgause.

"Sister where were you? What happened?"

"I have so much to tell you. First. I over herd Uther. He is my father. He has been lying to me all these years."

"This is wonderful! You have a legitimate claim to his throne."

"No sister. He needs to pay for this. As does Gabrielle"

"Gabrielle, why?"

"She has betrayed us. I was suspicious. So I used a spell you had taught me to slowly drain her powers and instead of coming to me. She ran to Gaius. When I woke up. The first thing I saw was her and Merlin hugging and kissing while they were telling each other they loved each other. It sickens me."

"This is very disappointing news. I was expecting better from her. I will figure out what to do with this news. For now. Don't act like you know." The bells started going. "I must go now sister before I'm caught, don't do anything rash. Promise me"

Later that night there was a fire in Camelot. It was caused by Morgana getting away from Merlin. Morgana had asked Gabby to go with her to kill the king. Gabby said no. she had failed the mini test Morgana had just set her. Her loyalty was no longer with Morgana or Morgause. This must be dealt with.

**AN: I got carried away and made it one chapter. I like how Gabby had 3 names in this. Gabby, Gabrielle and Gab. It was just I was a tiny bit bored of writing Gabby every five seconds. So here you go. This chapter. For those who have seen it. How cool was the series 4 final! **


End file.
